Hey Mom
by artaddict4eva
Summary: How will Ares, Chris, the camp and Clarisse's half siblings react when she takes a pregnancy test and the results are positive? Written for Chrisse lovers, or anyone who wants to read. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

CLARISSE POV

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled at my siblings as they ran after the Hermes kids, trying to win our flag back in Capture the Flag. I was waiting, trying to make up a strategy in my head.

I felt someone grab me from behind and poke my right hip, i swallowed and kept calm, waiting for a moment to charge and break free. I sniffed, couldn't smell anything i recognized, i had no idea who was holding me. I remembered what Annabeth had told me, "Use your mind to use your body better" Her voice ran in my memory. Then the warrior who was holding me, took off his helmet and let me go.

"Who dares hold…" I didn't finish my sentence, the warrior who was keeping me, was Chris, i violently pulled his helmet off and slapped him on the side of the head, "You scared me, you ass!" I yelled and removed my helmet.

He laughed, i wanted to punch him in the stomach. "Did i, Clarisse? Did i?" He asked sarcastically, walking closer to me and licking my bottom lip. "I scared you?" He kissed me under my ear, where my neck was starting, i felt a warm feeling running throughout my body.

"Rodriguez, no, we are in Capture the Flag" I pushed him away, not following what i wanted.

"Lets go back to your cabin, they are going to take at least half an hour to get done, your cabin will never find the flag, we hid it well. We can do so much stuff in half an hour" He invited me.

"Yes they will!" I snapped, he got closer to me, pushed me against a tree and kissed me, using his index finger to rub in between my legs, over my pants.

"Come baby, please, i know you want to. Its been forever since the last time we had sex." He rubbed faster, i felt the warmth spreading.

"Ugh… okay, you little mother fucker." I pinched him strongly.

We took the long way to the cabins, where i knew no one would be. Chris had been whispering dirty things in my ear as we had been walking, so i was already moist.

I opened the door, and closed it behind us, i hated the fact that there were no locks. No lights were needed, the light came from the window.

"Take your amor off" He said.

The excitement helped, i took off all my equipment two times faster than i usually do, and so did Chris. We were both wearing camp shirts and i was wearing my ripped jeans, they were tight, Chris slapped me on the ass and i sat down on the edge of my bunk. I could see his erection through his pants. I loved seeing Chris hungry for me, he sat by my right side and ran his left hand through my knee and up to my thighs, while his right hand held the back of my neck and our tongues communicated. His hand started moving up to my hips, to my neck and down to my breasts, i caressed his abs over his shirt, while we still kissed. He grabbed one of my legs and put it over his, making my legs open, he unbuttoned my pants and stuck his hand down my jeans, rubbing my clitoris over my panties. He kissed me even more and helped me out of my shirt, whenever i wore armor, i found no point in wearing a bra, so i was braless. We we went back to kissing, his hands ran over my D cup breasts. He slid down and stood on his knees on the floor, in between my legs. He removed his shirt and held my tits with his hands and sucked on my nipples, my vagina felt warm now, i craved for him. He removed my boots and socks, along with my pants and panties. I sat fully naked now, legs spread, in front of him. He placed my legs over his shoulders and started licking my clitoris, he giggled in joy. His index finger ran over my slit and slowly made its way inside of me, while he still licked me. The pleasure ran through my body, satisfying me immensely. He sucked on my clitoris and i played with his hair while he did so. I felt shameless, opening my legs as far apart as i could, making a way for two of his fingers, while he still pleasured my with his tongue, i was so wet. He knew i was close, so he stopped.

He stood up and unbuttoned his loose jeans, letting them slide to his ankles.

"Lie down" He told me, i lied back, still on the edge of the bed, i spread my legs and he pushed it inside of me.

"Shit! You are so big, Chris." I yelled in pleasure.

His dick slid in and out of me, as he humped back and forth quickly. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him to go deeper in me at every thrust. It felt so good inside, he rubbed my clit with his fingers as he fucked me. He reached and gave me a kiss on the forehead as he still moved in and out. He pulled it out, and we changed positions. This time, he sat on the edge of the bunk and i was on my knees, sucking his dick. I held the base of it with my hand and placed my lips around it, i bobbed my head up and down, sliding my hand as my mouth moved, jerking him off. I did this not for too long, giving head wasn't my favorite. He sighed in pleasure and held me by the hair.

"Claire, Clarisse… oh…" He muttered.

I stood up and sat on him, facing him, forcing his penis to go deep in me again. I moved up and down, his hands on my hips to help me with the speed.

"Spank me." I told him, i liked a little roughness. He slapped my ass with mighty force. And again. He pressed his middle finger against my asshole, rubbing it as his dick filled my pussy. He slid the finger in my ass, was a nice touch to it. It felt good. I could feel the tension building up inside my body and i started rocking harder and faster. I rubbed my clitoris with my index finger. I couldn't help but scream in joy, i moaned at his every touch. I got off him and lied in my bunk bed, head on my pillow, he lied by me and inserted his dick in my pussy while he spooned me, his hands cupped my boobs, and he moved it slowly, so every moment was of pure pleasure. I closed my eyes, dominated by the ecstasy. Chris was bringing it on… like he never had before. He kissed my neck, and eventually his humping became rapid, suddenly my body was taken over by a feeling that i never experienced before. I looked back at him, our bodies were sweating together, the heat was building up.

"Chris!"I screamed loudly, "Oh gods! Chris! You hit it! Right there!" I squealed as his dick hit my G-Spot.

"You like it like this Clarisse?" He asked me, in between kisses on my neck.

"My… ah…. My G-Spot!" I could barely talk, "I'm gonna cum… Chris, I'm cuming! Chris! Ah!" I moaned loudly as the orgasm took over me.

And just as i was cumming, i felt Chris's juice fill up my body, he sighed loudly, and squeezed my boobs tight, i felt glad i was on birth control. We lied naked in bed, both exhausted, looking back to what was the best sex we have ever had.

I pulled the covers and we both lied there, our bare bodies hugging each other.

"Wow…" I said, as he gave my neck little kisses. "You definitely gave me some hickeys." I ran over the spots on my neck with my hand, knowing marks were going to show there in a few hours.

"This was great. Best ever, if you ask me. I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too, punk." I responded placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Your time is improving, this was the longest ever."

He laughed and when he opened his mouth to answer, i heard footsteps and the familiar voices of my siblings. Before we could even get dressed, they barged in the door, celebrating the victory in Capture the Flag. Didn't they notice i wasn't there.

"Oh my gods! Clarisse!" Mark yelled. "Get off my sister, you asshole." He demanded.

We both still lied there, naked, with nothing but thin sheets covering our bodies.

_A/N: Lots of lemons in this chapter, rated M for a reason guys ˆ.ˆ , btw they were not wearing a condom but Clarisse was taking b/c. Leave reviews! love you all! posting the next chapter later today. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay, look, calm down Mark." I told him, i sat up, holding the sheets in front of my breasts.

"Calm down?" He asked, placing his helmet on his night table. "This creep was inside of you! You fucked my sister! You fucked my sister!" He was furious.

"Ok, Mark. I am old enough to know what i want." i said, he made a disgusted face. "Don't worry okay?" I stood up, hands over my breasts and pussy. I put on Chris's shirt, it fit me like a dress. I handed Chris his underwear and pants, he quickly put them on under the covers.

"You watch out punk. You watch out." All of my brothers were staring as Mark threatened Chris.

"Give me a break." Chris said.

"What did you say, you fuckhead?" Mark, without giving it second thought, punched Chris across the face.

"Calm the fuck down, Mark. Stop." I pushed him away.

Chris looked at me, his hand over his bleeding nose. I took him by the hand to the bathroom, where he washed the blood off his nose.

"I'm sorry for Mark. He is overprotective." I said as i carefully gave him a little kiss.

"Was worth it. We should do this again soon." I loved the way he always tried to see the positive side of things.

"We will, i promise." I said as we headed towards the door.

"This isn't over, Rodriguez" Mark threatened.

I closed the door behind us.

"I had a great time, babe." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pressed my lips against his, "See you at dinner, Chris".

I walked in my cabin, everyone was staring at me.

"I can't even recognize you Claire, you are more like an Aphrodite Chick now. You left us in the middle of Capture the Flag" Xenia teased.

I punched her on the stomach, "Would an Aphrodite daughter do that?" I asked.

"Go shower Clarisse, you smell like sex." Mark said.

I rolled my eyes and picked my clothes up and set them on a pile of dirty clothes. I turned on the shower, i stared in the mirror, my chocolate brown hair was long and Mark was right, i did smell like sex. As i rubbed my body with soap, i recalled Chris's touches on each place, i shampooed my hair and as i rinsed it off, i imagined Chris in here with me. I touched myself and moaned his name in a low voice. I couldn't wait to see him at dinner time.

* * *

TWO** MONTHS LATER **

I made my hair into a messy bun and sat on the floor, staring at the toilet water. Oh no, here it comes again.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…." I had been puking for the past hour. I don't understand, for the past three nights i have been feeling dizzy, and vomiting. I had gone to the infirmary, they couldn't diagnose what it was, they said i had no symptoms of a virus. This doesnt make sense.

I puked a few more times that night, and the next night too…

I was walking down to lunch, "Annabeth" I called, she looked back, i caught up with her, "what day is today?" I asked.

"Its the 28th, Clarisse" I felt it coming, my stomach wrapped, i became pale. "Clarisse, are you okay?" Annabeth gave me a pat.

"I am fine." I walked ahead.

I knew what was going on. Last month i had missed my period, but i thought it was normal to miss one month every once in a while, but this was the second month… and no period. They say birth control is _almost always _effective. No, it couldn't possibly. I wanted to cry, but i had to hold it in. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I ate lunch in a hurry.

I sat down at the bleachers in the amphitheater, i felt the tears coming. i was having a baby, i could no longer fight the way i used to, i couldn't do any of the activities that i loved so much, just because of a mistake with the birth control. And what would my father say? It was bad enough for him that i was a girl, and now he would see that my uterus is perfectly healthy. What would all the other campers say? Clarisse La Rue, the best fighter they had, can't fight anymore. I wasn't ready to stop fighting. I had so much to do. I looked around and remembered myself, punching and fighting, all those times with "Maimer", plunging Percy's head in the toilet, all those moments.

As i sat there, Chris started walking in my direction.

"Clarisse?" He called out, still a few meters away from me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him, barely making a sound.

"Connor told me there's gonna be a great fight between a Hephaestus kid and a… what was he? Apollo… i think. Wanna come see?" He invited me, wearing a warm smile on his face. _Fights, i remember when i could do that. _I thought to myself.

"I'll pass." I told him, making an effort for my voice to come out.

I let my long hair fall free out of the ponytail, so i could play with it. I expected Chris to turn back and go watch the fight he had invited me to, and that is exactly what i wanted him to do. It was bad enough that i could do limited things now, i didn't have to drag Chris along with me. But instead of walking away, i could hear his steps getting closer to me, i briskly wiped the tears off my face.

"What are you doing, Claire Claire?" He asked in his playful way of being, i tried my best to hide my face, but it wasn't too helpful, "Clarisse, are you crying?" My eyes were puffy, and so were my lips.

"Its nothing okay? Leave me alone." I said, and turned around.

"No its not okay. Tell me what is bothering you." He said, now in a more serious tone of voice.

"Chris" I swallowed air, i decided i had to tell him some time, let it be now. I looked in those big brown eyes of his, his wavy brown hair and his plump lips, he was handsome. _How in the world does someone as handsome as him, like me…_ "I think… No… Hum… Chris" I staggered with my words, "okay, here it goes. I am pregnant." i felt a sudden relief by letting him know.

His eyes narrowed, his face had an expression of fright and confusion, "What? Who is the father?"

"Who do you think Chris? You!"

"Are you sure you are pregnant, Clarisse?" He asked, now in a totally serious tone of voice, "If this is a joke, i don't find it funny and i suggest you stop."

"It is not a joke, Rodriguez! You think i would joke about something like this!" There was sadness in his eyes, as i said those words. I felt the tears coming, i looked up at the sky, a silly attempt of making the tears sink back into my eyes. Soon enough, the tears were rolling down my cheeks, i was blubbering desperately, "They say birth control is 99.9% of the time effective. What if the 0.1% of fail happened to us? I am two months late, i am never late, Chris… I am pregnant." I said in between cries.

He looked pale as chalk, for a minute i thought he was going to throw up, he was in shock.

"Chris, speak." I said nervously, still with my face wet from the tears.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, calm down. We can do this. We will find… a way." He rested his hand on my back and pulled me close. I buried my head on his chest and sobbed. He felt my stomach with his other hand and whispered in my ear, "I love you. Both of you." I smiled in between sobs, my child had a good father. He gently pulled my face up and wiped the tears off my face, he kissed my lips softly and hugged me.

"My father… my father will kill you." I whispered.

"Wow…knocking up the God of War's teen daughter. I would be mad too." He tried making a joke.

"I won't anything bad happen to you." I whispered, tears threatening to fall again, i knew deep inside that i had said that for both of them.

"How far along are you?"

"Assuming that i got pregnant on the night we had sex in my cabin, two months ago, about eight or nine weeks."

"Okay, we have time until the belly starts showing." He said.

"Who are we going to tell first?" I asked.

"Chiron. We need the infirmary's resources for the pre natal care." He said.

"Not today okay? Please…" I begged.

"Tomorrow. We'll go together and tell him." He said. "You go to your cabin and rest, if anyone asks i will tell them you are not feeling great. I will see you at dinner" He said, i nodded.

I walked slowly to my cabin, i didn't know what to think.

_A/N: What do you think guys? Leave reviews! I wanna know what you guys think! :D_

_Feel free to PM me with ideas for any of my stories_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Are you guys liking it? _

"Good morning, Clarisse" I felt Chris's warm lips on my forehead, i opened my eyes a bit and searched around. All of my siblings were still sound asleep, Chris was sitting on the edge of my bed, his hand resting on my belly, where the baby was. "Good morning, child" He whispered to my belly.

"Hey Chris." I sat up slowly, trying to wake up for real.

"If we want to have a moment alone with Chiron, we better go now." Chris said, still playing my my stomach and smiling.

"What time is it?"

"Its six in the morning, come on, lets get you dressed." He hugged me sideways, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Get off." I broke free of his hug.

"So the pregnancy hormones already acting up?" He joked, i murdered him with my eyes.

I stood up, and changed into a camp shirt, jeans and black boots, i combed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth. I felt nervous.

Chris took me by the hand and we left my cabin, without waking any of my siblings.

"You know Claire" He started as we walked down to the arena, where Chiron was, "I am actually excited." I looked at him puzzled, "Look at this Clarisse, its part of you, its part of me. I am going to be a father. He's a miracle." He said. _Thats cause you aren't the one carrying it inside your body. You aren't the one who will have to stop fighting. The one who will get fat. _

"He?" I asked.

"Or she."

"So, you are happy with this situation?" I asked amused, brushing a streak of hair off my face.

"You will too." He said, i doubted it. _How could he be happy? "_Ah, did you know that it is permitted to have sex during a women's pregnancy?" He joked.

"Hey, sex is what caused this." I said.

We spotted Chiron in the arena and took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Chris" Chiron exclaimed as he saw us, "Clarisse".

"Chiron, we have a matter to discuss with you." I demanded.

He lifted one eyebrow, waiting for a progression in the conversation.

"So Chiron, the deal is" Chris started, i squished his hand strongly, "Clarisse is pregnant". I waited for a reaction, i even doubted Chiron understood what Chris had said, he said it so quickly.

Although he tried to hide it, i could see Chiron's desperation behind the comforting, relaxed attitude. "Clarisse, oh… But you love fighting, what are you going to do now?" He touched his hair with his hand.

I looked at Chris and then down at my feet, i didn't know what to say.

"But, to have a baby, you guys had to…" Chiron started and took a pause, wondering if he should continue his sentence.

"I know Chiron." Chris admitted.

"You broke the rules." He said, he didn't seem mad.

"Who _doesn't_ break that rule?" I said with a sneer.

"Well, this hasn't happened before. The other campers took their precautions at least." Chiron snapped.

"We did too!" I said, patting my stomach.

"We think the birth control failed. Clarisse has been late for the past two months." Chris tried making up for my comment.

"That would explain your constant vomiting, wouldn't it, Clarisse?" Chiron asked, i nodded. "What is done is done, now we have to focus on the future. There are various things we have to decide about what will be done to this infant." Chris held my stomach protectively.

"Chiron, my father. What will he do?"

Chiron came closer and whispered, "I fear, Clarisse, i fear. Four your best interest, i would keep this a secret."

"We can't hide this forever." I ran my hand over my stomach.

"But we can figure out something to calm your father down… We can try at least." Chiron paused, "But Clarisse, you do know that until this infant is born, your training has to be suspended." I hated those words.

"All of it?" I asked.

"We'll do what is best for the baby." Chris put his hand over mine, stroking my uterus.

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose you can jog and practice on the dummy for the first few months, and archery is acceptable." Chiron suggested.

"The baby will be half human, half god, like us?" I asked.

"Well, it will be two fourths human, one fourth Ares and one fourth Hermes. I am not sure where it will stay" Chiron was interrupted by Chris, "With Clarisse, of course" Chris said. _what? _Chiron continued, "And i don't know what its abilities will be. This" he touched my belly, "is phenomenal".

"It will grow up as a warrior, like me." I said, there was no way a child of mine would be a puss.

"Are you ready?" Chiron asked.

"No." We both said.

"Are you excited?"

"No." I said, "Yes" Chris said.

Chiron gave us a warm smile.

After lunch, i decided to take a walk around the camp, I felt relieved for telling Chris and Chiron, now the main goal was to keep it a secret from the camp and from my father. I felt depressed that i couldn't fight the way i did before our little "phenomenon", i felt a few tears coming. _Whoa, maybe the pregnancy hormones are already acting up…_I thought to myself. I tried focusing on the good aspects of being pregnant, i bit my nails trying to find any. "Ah, did you know that it is permitted to have sex during a women's pregnancy?" Chris's voice rang in my mind, he was right. Its proven that sex during a pregnancy does not harm the baby and we didn't need to take any precautions this time, the damage was already done. I sat on a bench and stared at the view, "This is your home" I whispered. I found it weird, but couldn't help but talk to the baby. I pulled out my knife, looked at its sharp edge, i stroked it gently with the tip of my fingers. "I miss you" I whispered to it, and put it back. Maybe this baby thing, wasn't so bad.

Later that night, before going to bed, i turned on the shower and as i waited for the water to warm, i looked at my naked body on the mirror. I squeezed my breasts, they seemed heavier than usual. I looked at my stomach, trying to see if you could tell. I turned sideways, my once defined abdomen, now was starting to form a round little pregnancy belly. I pictured the fetus inside of my body, small and cozy. Then, i thought of something, what if the birth control pills were out of the validation date? I opened the closet, inside my suitcase, was the birth control box, i read the validation date, no that wasn't it, it was valid all right.

"Why did you fail me?" I asked the birth control, i took a few pills on my hand and stared at them for a while, wondering why they had not worked.

I looked at those white round pills, _wait. My birth control pills seemed different, in fact, my pills were smaller than these, way smaller. _ I read the small printed letters on the pink pills, Donormyl. Donormyl? Are you kidding me? I felt a fire take over my body, it wasn't possible. Someone replaced my birth control pills for Donormyl, a strong medicine for insomnia, that is why i slept so well. Whoever did this, is paying for it. Because of some mother fucker that decided to play a joke on me, i got pregnant. _I will find you, and i will hit you so much, your organs will come out through your mouth. _I mentally sent that message to the people in the Hermes cabin, no one would pull a prank like this except for them. And i had a slight idea of who _exactly_ was.

_A/N: Guys, leave me reviews! Are you liking this story? Should i keep writing or just give up on it? Tell meeee 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

I barged in the Hermes cabin, all of the stared at me. My eyes searched for Travis and Connor Stoll.

"YOU FUCKHEADS! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I grabbed Travis by the collar of his shirt.

"Clarisse" Chris started.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RODRIGUEZ!" I yelled. He backed off.

"IT WAS YOU!" I banged his head against the wall.

"Clarisse, what?" Travis asked, trying to ignore the blood coming out of his head.

"YOU AND CONNOR, REPLACED MY BIRTH CONTROL PILLS FOR DONORMYL!" I screamed, reaching for my knife.

"Ooo, Clarisse, what do you need birth control for?" One of the Hermes kids said with a sneer on her face.

"WHAT?" Chris stood up and asked the Stoll brothers.

"YOU FUCKHEADS, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU!" I said, kicking Connor on the soft spot.

"It wasn't us" Travis muttered. My eyes ran through the room, i found it. I read off a list they had in their cabin, "number one, always deny" I read.

Chris stood up, "Clarisse, they wouldn't do something like this. We play pranks on people, but they knew we were having sex, they wouldn't do such thing".

"So you are taking their side, Rodriguez".

"IT WASN'T US CLARISSE! WE DIDN'T DO IT." Travis tried, while he helped his brother stand up. "We know how serious this is."

"Clarisse, please." Chris put a hand on my shoulder.

_What if it really wasn't the Stoll brothers who did this? Oh well…_

I punched Travis on the face, screaming in pain, he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the blood. I saw the chance and reached for his stomach, and when i knew he couldn't take more, i kicked him in between the legs. He fell to the floor, eyes closed, nose bleeding. It felt good to fight again. Connor looked at me in hatred and leaned down to help Travis, i kicked his back, he fell on top of Travis.

Chris grabbed me from behind, I briskly pushed him away by elbowing him. "Anyone else want to try anything?" I dared the rest of the cabin.

Many people ask me if i feel bad, or feel remorse. No. I could just easily stand there, looking at the people i injured. They would live. It wasn't fair, because of these Hermes kids, my live would be ruined. They did something that was supposed to be out of their control.

"Easy, Clarisse. Easy." Chris said, trying to approach me. I stood like a statue.

"Feels good to fight again." I whispered in his ear.

"But Clarisse" Travis stood up, and sneered, "Why are you so mad anyways? What happened?" I heard sarcasm in his voice. I raised my fist, ready to make him bleed, like his brother was bleeding, but i felt something in my stomach. Something coming up my throat…. i ran to the bathroom.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I closed my eyes, as my lunch came out through my mouth, "Blaaaaaaaaaaah" I puked again.

Chris came in the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Get out!"I demanded, trying to stop myself from puking more. He took my hair, and held it back for me, "Blaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" More came out. I hated being sick, i wanted to stop.

"You know Clarisse, you are so busy pointing the finger at everyone, trying to find someone to blame. What happened, happened. How it got there doesn't matter, just focus on the future. It is a child, Clarisse. Our child, not something that is here to ruin your life. It didn't choose to be there, we put it in there, and now its our responsibility. It loves you." He lectured me while i puked.

I knew he was right, but i would dare admit it. I tried to ignore his shit, and just puke. After a few more rounds of puking, i finally washed my mouth, took a mint and left for my cabin. Chris insisted on making me company.

I opened the door, no one was there, i found a note that said my siblings were wrestling. I sighed.

"Well" said Chris, as he noticed the look i had on my face, "your cabin is empty." He smiled at me.

"I am going to pee." I said, and left for the bathroom. Lie. I knew where this was heading and i went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"We are alone, mommy." He teased me.

"Shut up." I said, removing his shirt. "We are doing this my way." I told him, holding him by the hair, and kissing him. I opened my mouth, and he moved his tongue with mine, desperately trying to take my shirt off. The heat filled our bodies, i felt horny, these hormones were really acting up. "Take my bra off" I said strictly, he removed my bra as fast as he could. I needed more, and now. I felt my panties getting soaked, i unbuttoned his pants, and then slid my pants off. I was on fours, face down, ass up, on my bed. "Put it in!"

He pushed the panties out of the way and he slid his dick inside of me, while he held my hips. He moved it in and out, his hands helping him fuck me faster. He spanked me, he felt i was in the mood for that. I could almost feel his hand leaving a mark on my butt cheeks. "Fuck me harder, Chris!" I yelled, he squeezed my ass with his hands and pushed his dick deeper inside. I closed my eyes in pleasure as my boyfriend was inside of me. He kept going, and when he knew i was getting close, he pulled it out. Still standing up, he flipped me, he told me to lie down, with my ass on the edge of the bed, with my legs open he put it inside of me.

"This one is going to be good." He told me, leaning down and making out with me, while he humped.

Like he had done last time, he pushed it strongly inside of me, like this was the last time he would have sex. He held my boobs firmly with his hands and massaged my clit. His dick, found my G- Spot.

"There." I moaned, "Yes, harder, fuck me, fuck meeeee! Im cuming, I'm cuming, I'm cummminnnng" I screamed, as my orgasm came, i felt a sudden urge to pee, i tried to stop Chris, "Chris…i'm going to…ah…" But i couldn't, and all of a sudden, Chris pulled it out, and i felt the most intense feeling in the world, i squirted all over Chris. My sweaty body, shook in pleasure as Chris watched stunned. After the best orgasm i have ever felt left my body, i realized, what had happened. i looked at the sheets of the bed, they were all wet from my squirt.

"You squirted Claire." Chris came close and touched my pussy.

I blushed in embarrassment, "couldn't help it, punk"

"No, its sexy." He smiled, "But i never got to cum."

I understood what he wanted, he lied down on the bed and i lied in between his legs. I jerked him, with my hand, and sucked him with my mouth.

"Open your mouth, Clarisse, wide." He demanded, i opened my mouth wider than i had before, he held the base of his penis and led it into my mouth, fucking it rapidly. I gagged and he came on my breasts.

"Lets not give them chance to catch us this time" I told him, "get dressed."

I freshened up quickly and we sat down on the bed, he had his arm around me and we talked.

"You are not mad about the baby anymore?" He asked, i crawled away and sat down facing him.

"I am." I said.

"What do you want to name it?"

"I don't care. We'll decide that later."

There was silence.

"I'm getting hornier, you know." I told him.

"Its part of the pregnancy thing, some women get horny."

"I could easily have sex twice a day, you know." I admitted, and it was true.

"You've been touching yourself a lot?"

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I haven't given up you know. Maybe it wasn't Travis and Connor who put Donormyl in my Birth Control box, but someone did."

"Ah, c'mon Clarisse, whats done is done."

"Shut up." I said, "I will find the person, and i will beat them up so bad, they won't even remember their names. I have been feeling so…ugh… I am a daughter of Ares, i love fighting, i love war, i want to punch and kick and destroy." I said, craving for a good fight.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you or to the baby." He held my face with his hands, "You are beautiful." He said. I kissed him intensely.

"Hihi. You squirted. I made you squirt." He giggled, teasing me.

"Boys are so stupid." I slapped him on the side of the head.

He kissed my cheek, "Lets go for a walk, your brothers will be here soon. Wait, let me see something" he asked, "stand up, turn sideways" He lifted my shirt, "oh look, soon you will have a belly." I hated the fact that this baby replaced my perfectly defined abs.

Happily pleasured, we held hands and went for a walk, i watched as some campers wrestled with my brothers.

"Who's that?" Chris asked, pointing to a girl sitting on a bench close to the lake, talking to some campers.

"I… i don't know."

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! Feel free to give me ideas! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

I pretended to have interest and walked with Chris, welcoming the new camper in. What was so great about new campers? It was nothing unusual. But when she turned around, i noticed why Chris was making such a fuss about having a new camper.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" One of the girls that was talking to the new camper, was Drew. "Shouldn't you be like… polishing your spear, or something?"

"No, i think i should be drowning you in that lake, over there" I pointed towards the lake.

"I'd rather not waste my time on you, Candance." Drew said, giving me her back and walking away.

"It's Clarisse." I corrected.

"I know." She sneered, and walked like she was a model in catwalk, her white blonde hair swinging at every step she took.

"Hey" The girl said, "I'm Bella. Well, Bellaena."

_Wow. _If i didn't know as much as i do, i would say Aphrodite came to down to Camp Half Blood. Bella was the most beautiful demigod i had seen in a long time. She had huge beautiful baby blue eyes, kind of like the color of the sky in a perfect, cloudless day, with large pupils, her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, no hairs out of place. Her skin was flawless, no zits, no marks, nothing! She looked like she had been tanning recently, her arms, legs, face, she was perfectly bronzed. She had plump pink heart shaped lips and perfect, straight white teeth. And her hair, was silky and wavy, her blonde streaks of hair reached her butt. She radiated beauty when she smiled. There was something about her that reminded me of Silena.

"Clarisse." I said.

"And i am Chris" Chris shook her hand, she smelled like flowers.

"When did you arrive?" I asked.

"Two days ago. This is all so new to me. Found out I'm Aphrodite's daughter just yesterday. Its quite unbelievable." When she spoke, her voice was so soft and sweet.

_Aphrodite, of course. Who else would it be?_

"Yeah, i remember when i found out, its pretty scary, huh." Chris said, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Cabins?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ares, God of War."

"Hermes."

"When is it due?" She asked calmly, looking at me.

I could almost feel my heart stopping.

"When is what due?" I asked.

"Your baby." She felt my stomach.

"What… How did you..?" I asked, I'm panic. I was two months pregnant, you couldn't tell i was pregnant yet.

"I'm sorry i didn't know it was a secret." She said casually.

"Its just, i don't understand how you found out?"

"I don't know how. I just, i just did." She smiled.

"Can you tell?" Chris said, holding my uterus.

"No, i just knew."

"What do you mean?" How did she know?

"I don't know, but i knew. I am sorry." The way she smiled, it was like, Silena.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I begged

"No problem, i won't." The way she said it, i knew she wouldn't.

"Hey, Chris!" One of his brothers called out.

"We'll see each other at dinner, okay?" He looked at me.

"Yea." I said, he placed a soft peck on my lips and left to be with his brothers.

I turned around and decided to watch my siblings wrestle, i felt someone touch my shoulder as i walked towards the arena. I looked back, it was Bella. What now.

"Clarisse, can you show me around?" She asked, i had nothing better to do, so i agreed.

As i showed her around, she kept asking me annoying questions.

"So, there is a curfew. And i will have to be locked in a room full of those barbies?" She asked referring to her sisters.

"You know, kid. I'm starting to like you." I sneered. "How old are you?"

"Just turned 17." She said.

"Im 18. Chris, my boyfriend, is 19."

"Clarisse, why is everyone starring at us?" It was true, the campers were all staring and sneering, as they saw the most beautiful girl on here hanging out with me.

"Because, i am not the type of person… that a girl like you would typically hang out with." I explained, trying not too laugh.

"Why? You seem nice."

"People don't like me much around here." I laughed.

"Why?"

"Okay, newbie, lets get things straight" I said, "I've had a hard life. I am mean and ugly. People hate me. You don't have to pretend okay?"

"You've been hurt." She said, "I can see it by the way you act. You pretend you don't care about anything, you want people to be afraid of you, so they don't get close to you, and you don't get hurt." I wondered how this stranger was taking so many right guesses, without barely knowing me.

"No."

"Tell me, Clarisse. You can trust me."

"I barely know you."

"Yet, i feel like i know you. I never gave you reasons for you not to trust me." She still smiled, damn, nothing could get her to stop smiling?

"Newbie, you remind me of a friend i used to have, Silena. She was great, really. Aphrodite, like you." I really didn't know why i told her.

"Really? Where is she now?" She asked excitedly.

"Dead." I muttered.

"Oh." She patted my back, "You can tell me about if you want."

"I don't think so."

"Okay" It was incredible the ability she had to accept everything i said, happily. "You know" She touched my belly, "she is going to be a great warrior."

"Chris and i think its a boy." I caressed my belly.

"Its a girl." She said.

"If you say so."

"Why do you act like you don't care about it? You love your baby, Clarisse. You would kill anyone that tried to harm it." Deep inside, i knew it was true.

"Girl, how do you know so much about me?" I asked.

"I know people. I feel things. I don't understand it either, but i just…know." She picked up a flower and put it in her hair.

Dinner time arrived, and Bella insisted in sitting with me. I hated to admit it, but i knew her for one day and felt like she was my friend. Or at least someone that i didn't feel the need to beat.

"You want her?" i asked Chris, as we lied on the grass, looking at the stars.

"I want you." He pulled me close, put his hand on my belly and kissed my lips.

"I see the way you look at her, you almost drool." I laughed.

"She's beautiful, thats all. I love you." He told me.

I didn't say anything else, i just lied with my boyfriend and wondered who this stranger was and how did she know so much about me, and most important… would she keep my secret? It didn't matter anyways, i would have to tell people sooner or later.

_A/N: This chapter kinda sucks, but leave reviews guys :D _


	6. Chapter 6

That night i woke up to puke. I wanted it to stop, it was only my second month and i was already desperate to get this baby out of me. When i finally managed to fall asleep again, it must've been about six in the morning, i couldn't believe i had to be up in one hour, i spent the whole night vomiting.

"These" I heard a soft voice, i opened my eyes slightly, everyone was gone, except for Bella, what was she doing in my cabin, "are your clothes?" She seemed disgusted as she ran her hands over my clothes.

"What time is it?" I sat up, "Where is everyone?"

"They are all training or whatever you Ares kids do, its almost lunch time." She relaxedly said and continued searching.

"Almost lunch time?" I asked panicked, how did they let me sleep until now.

"That half horse guy told them to let you oversleep." She sat beside me in bed, "Soon you will need new clothes. For you and for her." She was so pretty.

"His name is Chiron, and i don't shop. I'll just change my camp shirt for a bigger size." I had no time for shopping, i had to train… ah yeah, i remembered i didn't wrestle anymore.

"And your baby?"

"I have lots of time for that."I said.

"Well, okay" She looked down at the tips of her hair. I stood up and changed into one of my orange camp shirts, my boots, a leather jacket and black denim pants. Today, Bella was wearing skinny black jeans, pink flats, a pink spaghetti strap shirt that exposed her perfect abdomen and a cotton white jacket that she wore unbuttoned. Her hair was in a long braid, and her makeup was light.

"So" I started as we went down to lunch, "how was last night in the cabin with all your Aphrodite sisters?" I sarcastically asked.

"Drew spent the night talking about her new boyfriend, then she went on about her clothes, her popularity, her shoes… And when i mentioned your friend Silena, they seemed to ignore me." She said disgusted.

"They don't really talk about her." I told her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I felt Chris catching up with us, i turned around.

"I just can't stand how _cuteeee _you guys are!" Bella whispered to me, i told her to shut up.

"How was your night?" Chris wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Horrible. Puked from four to six."

"I'm sorry, Claire." He kissed my forehead, "Are you hungry?" I shook my head as in yes.

"Hear this, Chris." I said, "The fortune teller over here, says the baby is a girl."

"It is a boy." He confirmed, still holding me.

"It's a girl, Chris." Bella said.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, oracle." He teased her.

After lunch, i decided to watch some wrestling, just because i couldn't physically practice didn't mean i couldn't mentally practice. I put Bella to the test, most Aphrodite girls, scream at the sight of a sword or a spear. Bella dominated the arena, she fought in a much higher level than any Aphrodite girl. She charged at the opponent, and a few of the times, she actually beat some campers that were in camp for a much longer period of time than her.

"Go." I pushed Chris in the arena with her. I was positive he was going to beat her, but overestimating himself and underestimating Bella, he stood overly confident, believing blindly in his skills. Bella, who was of a very low stupid, attack when he wasn't paying attention and in unusual ways, and as soon as he could realize, he was on the floor.

"Pure luck, Bella." He said. The sun was beaming, we were sweating. Bella took off her shirt, revealing a sports bra that showed her cleavage and belly, she had a piercing on her belly button, i could see Chris's look as he watched her sweaty breasts bouncing as she walked and her ass tight in those jeans. He refused to admit it.

"I'll beat you next time too." She smiled as she spoke. I was not sure what my exact feelings for this new girl were, she reminded me of Silena, her happiness, the way she smiled, but it annoyed me that she was taking Chris's attention. Not that i cared. Definitely not. No.

After practicing, i tagged along with Bella to her cabin, as she excitedly blabbed about how she beat up the other campers.

"Oh gods. This is gross." I exclaimed as i stepped a foot inside the Aphrodite cabin. The decoration was sickening, there were flowers and makeup and shoes everywhere. There were posters of models and fliers of famous stores. Purses, shirts, pants, skirts and dresses, leopard prints, flower prints, glitter, fur and leather, endless items that were in the "latest trends". Knowing it was a bad idea, i walked inside and into the bathroom as Bella decided what she was going to wear next.

The bathroom was ten times worse than the bedroom, it was chaos. Foundations, blushes, mascaras, eyeliners, lipliners, eyeshadows, bronzers, tweezers, lipsticks, glosses, nail polishes, deodorants, perfumes, shampoos, conditioners, hair dyes of every color, curlers, straighteners, and a bunch of accessories. On top of the sink, there was a white box with nothing written on it. Dominated by my curiosity, i grabbed the box, expecting it to be nothing but more crap. On the other side of the box, it read Donormyl. I could feel the anger fill up my body. I tore the box open, Donormyl pills were inside, exactly like the ones in my cabin. And on the bottom of the box, i found my birth control pills. Someone was going to loose their heads. The feeling was so intense, i can't even describe it with words. The feeling was taking up my body, i wanted to scream. Clarisse La Rue tricked by one of the Aphrodite fuckheads.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, watching as i stepped on the pills, making them from solids to…nothing.

Bella ran to the bathroom, her hair was loose and hiding her boobs, her hand was over her lady parts in the more Southern region. "Whats wrong, Clarisse?" She looked at the ground, at the crushed pills, at the torn box and at me, she grabbed a towel.

"Who is the bitch who is taking Donormyl?" I tried my best to keep my voice down.

"Drew. She claims she needs it for her beauty sleep." She said indifferently.

"Well, send her a message from me. Tell her she is dead. I know what she did. I know it was her. Tell her no beauty sleep will fix the damage i will cause to her face." I was fuming.

"What did she do, Clarisse?"

"Bella. This baby wasn't planned, i was taking birth control pills, so Chris wasn't wearing condoms when we had sex, mysteriously i got pregnant. I found out that someone had replaced my birth control pills for Donormyl, somniferous pills. I thought it had been Connor and Travis, but look, it was Drew. I found my birth control pills inside of the Donormyl box. Because of that bitch, my life is ruined. Now i have a baby, i can't practice until its born, i can't sleep at night, i keep puking, i am going to get fat…" I was yelling by the point i finished speaking. The image of me knocking Drew out kept running through my mind, blood everywhere, i could almost feel its taste.

"This is perfect. I know your first instinct is to physically attack Drew but" She sneered, "i have something way better for revenge. I am her sister now, i am infiltrated in the enemy's field. Clarisse, we can ruin her."

"I'm listening." I agreed, trying to make myself calm down and think of my baby's health.

_A/N: I am excited to write the rest of the story, its going to be long, i guarantee. Are you liking it? Leave your review guysss! pleasseee! _


	7. Chapter 7

CLARISSE POV

"I can't fucking believe it" I barged in my cabin, "I can't motherfucking believe this. That motherfucker." I kicked the side of my bed and screamed.

"Clarisse" One of my siblings was there, "Why the fuck are you so mad?"

"None of your business, Roxanne." I recognized her voice without even looking at her.

"You've been acting weird. Weirder than usual"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up." She stood up and walked in my direction.

"I'll say what i want, to who i want, when i want." I was too mad to be teased.

"I'm tired of your attitude Clarisse. Just cause you are the head of the Ares cabin you think that you can do whatever you want, and just boss people around? Wake up, people are tired of you. I am." She said.

"Shut up" I thought.

"I don't give a shit to what people think of me." I said.

She walked closer to me. In a rapid movement, she struck my face with her fist. I cleaned the blood off my face and kicked her, knocking her down. She swiftly stood up, and removed her pocketknife from her pocket. She aimed at my stomach. I held my belly thinking of a way to avoid this. I quickly kicked her again on the gut, she bent down.

"Whats wrong Clarisse? Why are you holding your stomach?" She asked sarcastically and stood up.

I backed away thinking of Chris. "I'm not" I said and unwrapped my arms off my belly.

"Oh you are not?" She walked towards me, "So you certainly won't mind if i punch you?" I nodded my head, "You can take a little punch on the stomach can't you Clarisse?"

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, i didn't know what to do. "Of course i can."

"Okay, here we go." She positioned herself and as she swung her arms, i couldn't let this happen, "STOP! NO!" I yelled in panic, she backed away, i fell to the ground in relief, i looked up at Roxanne, still staring, "I'm pregnant." I said.

She chuckled, i stared puzzled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Clarisse, you dirty little whore." She kidded, laughing.

"Stop! This is serious Roxanne." I said.

"Haha…You are really fucked up…When dad finds out…" She said, "Wait wait wait…Don't you take birth control?"

I gritted my teeth, "That Aphrodite motherfucker, Drew. She switched my birth control pills for Donormyl, sleeping pills, i found my pack of b/c pills in her bathroom."

She sighed, "Who knows about this?"

"Me and Chris, Chiron, Bella, obviously Drew, and now you…"

"Wait a sec…Bella? The Aphrodite chick?"

"Its a long story."

"When are you going to tell our siblings?"

"I'm not sure, i don't know what i'm going to do." I said. "But please, please, you can't tell."

"I won't, i won't, don't worry." She patted my shoulder.

"I'm so scared." I felt weak saying that.

"What are you going to do about Drew?"

"Bella and i are sabotaging her in every way we can, but i just wish i could kill her." I said.

"And are you and Chris… still, you know… doing it?"

"Roxanne!" I exclaimed, "We…yeah, we are."

We talked for a bit more, she asked me stupid questions such as the name of the baby, what i thought the gender was and all that girly stuff.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

I tried switching sides, sitting up, relaxing, turning upside down, nothing would make me fall back asleep. I woke up to pee, i've been peeing like crazy, and now i can't get back to sleep. Being five to six months pregnant, everything was worse than i imagined it would be. I whipped the sweat off my forehead. With summer getting closer and closer, the camp was filling itself more and more. My feet were swollen, and my boobs were too. My breasts hurt a lot, it felt weird to know that they were filled with milk. I could barely bend down anymore, and my stomach was getting bigger and bigger. I heard the demigods and creatures gossiping and whispering. "The knocked up Ares daughter" but i found it very peculiar that my father hadn't even bothered to say anything yet. Chris was still excited about this _thing, _my sexual appetite grew stronger, i could never get enough. But i was getting very sentimental too… which bothered me a lot. Crying for no reason, being super needy, constantly being irritated and mad (but i think i was already like that before this pregnancy), and it was bothering me a lot that by now, i couldn't do anything anymore, barely no physical activities. _I could jog…_Ew. Bella and i were sabotaging Drew's everyday life. Bella had changed Drew's shampoo for hair remover, i wanted to try something more….letal, like poisoning her but Bella insisted in not doing it. At least, Drew would be bald, and thats like death to her. Once i got this baby out, i'd give her something she wouldn't forget. I pulled my shirt up, and rubbed my belly, i felt the baby kick. I was getting used to it, and lets say i didn't feel hate towards it anymore. I wanted to see its face, know how it was, i was curious i wanted things to go by fast. I was wearing really baggy clothes but i knew that no one was buying it. After an hour, i managed to fall asleep.

"Guys, that can't be it." I heard my siblings talk in the cabin, as i started waking up, i pretend i was still sleeping. "Maybe she's just gained weight."

"Gained weight, Max? She's pregnant. She stopped training and just between us, whats with all the trips to the bathroom? Plus, that would explain why she is always puking and crying and yelling."

_How dare they talk about me?_

"When is she going to stop hiding it? Does she think we are stupid, everyone already knows."

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"And risk being beat to death?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this here, she might hear us."

"Come on, she's sound asleep, you know Clarisse, she sleeps like a stone."

_Wrong. I used to sleep like a stone. Right now, i can hear everything you are saying about me. _

"All i know is that Chris guy knocked her up" one of my brother's said, "i don't like that. She's our sister."

_I think i can protect myself. _

I turned to the other side, facing them, the room suddenly was filled with silence. I slowly started moving, pretending i had just woken up. I opened my eyes, all of them was staring at me.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked purposely being rude.

"Nothing" Max answered.

Great, now everyone knew. I needed to exercise, i needed to get everything out.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As i was naked, i observed how fat i was, i hated this, this person was growing inside of me. I felt like a kangaroo. My breasts were huge, and i really needed a haircut. My hair was almost touching my butt. I put on an old shirt that belonged to Chris and leggings underneath. For once, i left with my cabin to breakfast.

"How's this mommy doing?" Bella asked as she stroked my belly.

"Damn, don't call me that." I begged. "Where's Chris?"

"His cabin didn't come down yet. But hear this, i threw ALL of Drew's beauty products in the lake, now she's refusing to leave the cabin. And I'm planning on doing something to her crush. Well, I'm going to have time to plan evil things."

"Do whatever you want, she's going to get what she deserves after my baby is born." I said, i spotted the Hermes cabin and ran towards them, finding Chris.

"Hey babe" He held me by the waist, "how did you sleep?"

"Not well."

"I'm sorry, in a few months you will have your sleep back." He grabbed my hand, "Oh, tonight, i have a surprise for you." He winked at me.

"A surprise?" I asked.

_SEX, for sure thats the surprise. _

"Yeah, in my cabin at 7:00, my siblings won't be there. Just you and me. Okay?"

"You wanna fuck right?"

"Claire" he kissed my forehead, "No, i wanna be with you, thats it. I know you have been tense and hadn't had a chance to relax, with everyone talking and everything. I want to make you happy, and if we end up having sex, great. The night is yours, you decide what we will do. But i just have one question that i will need an answer to."

"What?"

_A/N: Sorry for taking this long to post. Also, if you follow my stories, i'll be posting a new chapter for Argentina's Love and War, and i'm considering continuing some of my other stories. Send me PMs with ideas guys! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) Love y'all. _


	8. Chapter 8

At 7:00 pm i walked in Chris's cabin, unable to focus on anything other than the pain on my back from carrying the belly. I felt huge and ugly, and i was sure Chris was wanting sex. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like i didn't want it, but i didn't want Chris to think i was fat and hideous. I tried to ignore the insecurities taking over my mind and walked in the room uncertain of what i was going to find. I expected my old and normal Chris sitting in his bed waiting for me but instead there was relaxing zen music playing and a flowery scent filling the room.  
"Chris?" I called out, apprehensively walking towards the bathroom were the music was coming from.  
"In the bathroom babe." I heard Chris's voice coming the bathroom.  
I let my hair out of the bun in hopes of looking a little bit sexier. I usually don't care about my appearance but when it comes to Chris, things are different.  
I walked in the bathroom to find a bathtub filled with water, rose petals scattered all over the floor and floating on the water, Chris was leaning on the wall, his hair was messy and all he was wearing was a pair of old jeans. I felt something tingle inside, he looked so sexy.  
"What…what is all this? How'd you even get a bathtub in here?" I asked puzzled.  
He combed his curls briskly with his fingers, "All this is for you, as i said earlier today, i want you to relax. And the bathtub was used in a prank my cabin played a while ago, and since then its been here. So, what do you think? Did you like it?"  
"I'm needing it Chris. Thank you, i think we are going to enjoy tonight."  
"You seriously like it? I know you aren't a big fan of traditional romantic stuff but i thought i could give it a try."  
"Other than the crappy zen music, everything is good." I said, trying not to hurt my boyfriend's feelings.  
"Sorry, Claire." He turned the music off. "Better?" I nodded.  
He walked up to me and pushed me against the bathroom door. I craved for him. He brushed my hair out of the way and placed his lips on my neck, slowly sucking it and kissing it. "Oh Chris" i moaned in a low voice.  
"Shhhh, let me take care of you." He continued kissing my neck.  
His hands slid from my back to the button of my jeans, he unbuttoned them and pulled my panties down. He ran his hands through my butt, squeezing my butt cheeks. I pulled my shirt and unclasped my bra, soon enough i was naked. I started caressing Chris's sensitive spot over his pants. "Not yet, Clarisse." He kissed my lips slowly.  
He broke apart from me and lead me to the bathtub, "Get in" he whispered gently in my ear, making all the hairs on my body stand up.  
I stepped inside the bathtub, the water was warm and pleasing, i put my hair up in a bun as i had already washed it that day and got inside. Not even two minutes later, Chris was sitting naked by me, inside the bathtub. I relaxed my body and leaned my head on his bare chest.  
"I'm so fat." I groaned.  
"You are pregnant and you look perfect." He responded.  
"How much time do we have?" I asked with my eyes closed, our bodies still embraced.  
"Three hours." He whispered in my ear and went back to kissing my neck.  
"You know that drives me crazy." I moaned, resting my hair back so he had more neck space to kiss.  
"You have been driving me crazy since i met you" He said in between kisses, bites and licks.  
"After all, what was the question you wanted and answer to?" I asked gently pushing him away. My heart started beating faster, i didn't know what was about to come.  
"You know i love you more than anything right?" He asked rhetorically, "And that i'd give up my life any time for you?" I nodded, i felt even more nervous. "You are the most stubborn, hardheaded, aggressive person i know, but underneath all of that i know and i have seen the wonderful, loving and caring person that exists in you. Since you saved me, my life has been so much better, i can't imagine my life without you. I need you, Clarisse. I owe my life to you and as i said, i'd give it all up to save you. So i would like to ask you the following question." I felt my dinner coming up. He stood up and grabbed a box that was resting on the sink, he opened it and took an object out. He sat back down in the tub and i could take a better look at the object. It was a ring. Not just a simple ring, it was a diamond ring. "Clarisse La Rue, will you marry me?"

..

..

My mind went blank, i didn't know what to think or say. I stood there, staring at him in shock. Marriage? My eyes started watering, even the roughest warriors have their weaknesses, and mine is love. Suddenly, it all felt so real. I started recovering the semi forgotten memories i had with Chris. Our first kiss, the night we held hands for the first time singing stupid campfire songs, the day i lost my virginity to him, the first time we said i love you, our first fight, my first heartbreak, our first make up, when i got pregnant, and finally the question he had asked five seconds ago.  
"Clarisse" He was crying, "say something."  
"Wait, wait, wait" I said, "rewind… YOU want to marry ME?"  
"Yes Clarisse, i want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I…I don't know what to say." Did i really want to spend the rest of my life with Chris? Would it work? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say yes. I closed my eyes thinking of all the things that could go wrong.  
"I'm sorry." The tears fell down his eyes, he closed the hand that held the ring. "I'm being stupid, sorry. I understand, i just thought…nothing, no. This was a bad idea, i shouldn't have bothered-" I interrupted him with a bear hug.  
"Yes." I whispered in his ear.  
"Yes?" He asked me, confirming. For a moment, i thought the butterflies in my stomach were going to come out of my mouth.  
"You heard me, Rodriguez. I said yes." I tried making up for my lovey dovey attitude.  
I tried to but i couldn't hold back the tears, and he didn't either, i hugged him as i nearly exploded in happiness.  
"Here" he placed the ring on my fourth finger, "the Hephaestus cabin helped me make this for you. Its a diamond."  
I couldn't find the right words to thank him enough. Not for the engagement ring, but for everything.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know who isn't going to like this?" Chris asked me as he held my hand underwater and we cuddled. "Your father."

"I don't know Chris." I responded, "I thought he was going to say something about the pregnancy, but apparently he doesn't even know about it. If he doesn't give a fuck, why should i?"

He just hugged me, i kissed his lips and my hands started stroking his chest and abs.

"Come here" I whispered in between kisses, and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Isn't it going to be uncomfortable for you?" He asked, with both hands caressing my butt cheeks.

"No" i kissed his neck. "You know i don't do anything i don't want to do."

He ran his hands from my butt cheeks to my hips and from there to my boobs. Right there and then i wished i had those perfect abs that i used to have and that were one of the only sexy things about me.

"I want you so bad" He bit my lower lip.

"You are so fucking sexy." I moaned as i grinded.

"Lets take this outside the water." He asked me. I stood up and quickly dried myself with the towel and let my hair free. I walked out of the bathroom followed by Chris. "You look great wearing the ring" he complimented as he sat me down on the beige couch the Hermes cabin had.

I lied down on the couch, "Come" I opened my arms to him. He carefully lied on top of me, trying to avoid pressuring my stomach. He played with my hair for a few seconds and kissed me for a few more while his fingers played with my Clitoris.

"No foreplay?" He asked.

"No need." I said and pulled his face closer to mine so i could kiss him.

He slid his dick inside of me with the help of his hand, "I was needing this" He said breathing heavily.

Chris reached and played with my clitoris as his penis penetrated me, causing a high pitched sound to come out of me. My hunger for him was insatiable , i wanted more and more. He slid in and out of me rapidly, my breathing accelerated, i moved my hips up and down causing him to slip in deeper each time.

"Am i still tight?" I asked thinking of my dilatation due to the pregnancy.

"As fuck, Clarisse" I loved how he said my name as he humped back and forth.

I opened my legs wide and then wrapped them tight around Chris, "Yes, yes, yes, like this."

He banged his dick inside of me with force, "Like this?"

"Ahh…ahh… gods…"

He started licking my breasts and sucking on my nipples as he still tried to go as deep as he could inside.

"I have a treat for you" He told me and pulled out his erect penis. I waited anxious.

He slid down until his face was right in between my legs. He spread my legs apart and placed them over his shoulder. He teased me rubbing his lips against my pussy. "Let me get a taste" he said and put his tongue out. He started licking where my slit was located and made his way up to my clitoris, making a stop there. His tongue felt so warm, it excited me like nothing does. I was sure my clitoris was red and swollen, it was throbbing and aching. I started involuntarily pushing my hips up so Chris could get more to lick. He slid his tongue down to my pussy lips and gave them a good lick, moving to my slit and plunging his tongue as deep as he could in my hole.

"Oh yes… Chris! Oh CHRIS!" He flicked his tongue on my clit faster and faster.

My body was wet with sweat as he pleasure me using his tongue, it was such a deep feeling i could barely say anything, i could just moan and moan. He gave me a thorough lick, not stopping at my asshole which i found weird but i was in such pleasure i couldn't even stop to say anything.

"Im close, Chris" I said in a scanty voice. He grabbed on to my hips and kept licking me, emphasizing on my bulging clitoris, he licked his index and middle finger and inserted them inside of me while he still licked me, "AAAAHHH….FUCK YEAH" He moved them in and out rapidly, "If you don't stop now i'm going to- ahhhh…. uuuhhhh…." The orgasm took over my body, i swore for a moment there i was shaking in pleasure as Chris watched what he had caused. I shut my eyes tight and opened my mouth, as the orgasm left my body i finished my sentence, "cum."

"You taste good, Clarisse." He came back up and lied down next to me. "And yes, my intention was to make you cum only by using my tongue."

"Mission accomplished."

_ "_Your body was squirming in pleasure."

"More." I said.

I sat on his dick, cowgirl style. I started lifting my body up and sliding down on him, he helped me slide faster by supporting my hips with his hands. I bounced and he banged his dick inside of me. Occasionally he'd grab a boob and play with it while i rid him. We were doing it so fast, so deep and so strong that i came again in a few minutes. I grinded with his dick inside of me, i wanted to make him cum. "Oh yeah, i'm all wet baby" I'd moan, throw my head back, close my eyes and rub my sweaty boobs, because i knew how much it turned him on. I felthis cum squirt into my body as he made a low sound in pleasure.

"Lasted long, Rodriguez" i said, getting off him and taking a look at my boyfriend.

"Wanna freshen up?" He smiled and i felt something warm grow inside, i always got butterflies in my stomach when he smiled like this.

"Just a second" I sat down beside him and entangled my fingers in his wavy chocolate brown hair and kissed him slowly, running my other hand through his chest. "You are one of a kind. Who else would put up with my shit like you do?"

"I really am." He stroked my thigh and kissed me.

We lied together on the couch for a while, wetting it with the sweat from our bodies, then we freshened up in his bathroom and i helped him clean everything. And yes, i did have to wash my hair again. I hang around in his cabin until his brothers and sisters came along.

"Owe me twenty dollars, Travis." Connor said as they walked in. "I told you he was getting some."

"Shut the fuck up." I barked.

"Oh, hey Clarisse." Connor greeted me.

"Clarisse and i were just…-" Chris started.

"Fucking. We know." Travis added.

"I didn't know you could bang when you're pregnant, specially not you two, we've heard things and even seen things we wish we didn't see."

I looked at Chris. I was fucking tired of this crap.

_Calm down Clarisse, ignore them._

"Sometimes late at night Chris moans your name, Clarisse." Travis said laughing, "And in the shower too, you know, when he's having his little 'me' time".

"Urgh." Chris growled, "They aren't supposed to hear that." He whispered in my ear.

The next morning, i was late for breakfast, when i walked in, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on me. I knew my belly was growing and all but did they have to be this obvious about all the gossiping. As i tried to ignore everyone and just grab my breakfast, i could literally hear them saying, "She's not fat, she's pregnant", "Why else would she stop training?", "Until when is Clarisse going to hide it?", "I told you she was a whore". And then, i did something that i shouldn't have done.

_A/N: Lemony chapter… Next chapter hihihihih… is going to be tenseeeee! Posting soon guys, i promise! And whoever follows Argentina's Love and War, ill be posting soon there too! Review guys! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWW! love y'all. _


	10. Chapter 10

I had enough of this. I marched over to where my cabin was sitting and got up on the table. All eyes were on me and besides a couple whispers, it was mostly silent. I lifted my shirt and tied it right below my breasts, exposing my pregnant belly.

"YOU ALL THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" I screamed, "YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE THAT WHEN I WALK BY EVERYONE STARTS ACTING WEIRD?NO ONE HERE WANTS TO ASK ME ANYTHING? BECAUSE IF YOU WANNA KNOW ANYTHING, NOW IS THE TIME TO ASK, TO MY FACE" i bet my face was redder than a beet itself. No one said a word, not even the whispers were heard anymore. "NO? NO ONE HAS THE GUTS? ALRIGHT THEN. LET ME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. I AM PREGNANT. YEAH I AM EXPECTING A BABY. YES I STOPPED WRESTLING FOR THE SAFETY OF MY BABY. AND NO, I AM NOT A WHORE, THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER HAD SEX WITH IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILD, WHO I HAVE BEEN DATING FOR YEARS. OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?" I showed them my hand and pointed to my fourth finger, "I AM ENGAGED. YES. CHRIS AND I ARE ENGAGED AND WE ARE EXPECTING A BABY. ANYTHING ELSE?" I asked, no one said anything. Most of the campers had theirs jaws wide open and an expression on their faces that i can't describe.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, ironically Drew stood up from her seat and started applauding my speech. I wanted to go and punch her, destroying that fake nose job of hers, but soon everyone was applauding with her. I calmed down, and untied my shirt.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?" A familiar masculine voice echoed from the back of the cafeteria.

The man walked in the cafeteria, his hands closed in fists, his buff muscles contracted, he stood more than 7 feet tall. His expression was something i'd never seen before… i mean, something i'd never seen before on anyone but myself. I identified him. He was fuming in anger, i swore his leather jacket would rip, because i was almost sure he could explode at any minute. He walked closer to me and Chiron also approached.

"Welcome si-" Chiron was interrupted.

"Don't bother horse guy." He said through his teeth. The way he looked at me, i recognized that look. It meant danger, i learned that since i was small and i knew it hurt to get beat by him. His eyes were black, or red, or in flames, i couldn't identify.

"MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU CLARISSE LA RUE?" He pushed me off the table and started walking towards the door, i followed obediently. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET AWAY, RODRIGUEZ." He screamed and Chris followed me.

"CLARISSE, DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? YOU TWO ARE EXPECTING A BABY?!" My father asked rhetorically and being overly sarcastic. "OH HOW CUTE." He slapped me across the face. I wanted to cry, it hurt so bad. But Ares isn't someone you want to cry around. Chris wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR PROCREATING CREATURES WITH FUCKING UTERUSES. THIS IS WHAT I GET." He crossed his arms. "YOU KNOW CLARISSE, YOU WEREN'T DISAPPOINTING TOO MUCH. YOU WERE FOCUSED, AND YOU FOUGHT LIKE NONE OF MY SONS DO. BUT THIS! THIS CLARISSE! HOW DARE YOU!" I backed away, i thought he was going to hurt me or my baby.

"FATHER, LET M-"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT."

"FATHER! LISTEN TO ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, OR CHRIS'S"

"I SAID SHUT UP" he yelled at me.

"DREW REPLACED MY BIRTH CONTROL PILLS FOR DONORMYL!"

"CLARISSE, ONE MORE WORD AND-"

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING MY WHOLE LIFE NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU. NOW BECAUSE OF A STUPID APHRODITE GIRL THAT DECIDED TO PULL THIS PRANK ON ME, YOU HIT ME?" I thought i was going to get punched right on the belly, but he was surprised by the way i talked to him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW" He continued screaming, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN STICKING THAT WEINER INSIDE MY DAUGHTER?" He kicked Chris with mighty force, he fell to the ground. I screamed, but Ares stepped on Chris's head, banging it on the floor.

"Chris" I touched him, not a move, all i saw was blood.

"I SHOULD JUST CHOP IT OFF, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" He grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and punched him repeatedly on the face. Chris's face was covered in the red liquid that was blood, i couldn't help but cry.

"Stop! You are going to kill him!"

"If I'm lucky he's already dead, that'll teach him not to stick that sausage of his inside of my daughter. And you wanna marry her? Fucking bastard." He spit out and let Chris go, he collapsed on the ground. "STAND UP! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" He yelled, my heart cracked in half. i couldn't let Chris die, but what was i compared to the god of war himself.

Suddenly, a woman decided to enter the scene. She came running and screaming, "Ares! Ares! Stop!" I was shocked. But when i got a chance to take a better look at her, i recognized her. It was nothing like i'd seen before, she was stunning. Like Bella, but a million times more beautiful. Her blonde curls, her blue eyes, her lips, everything! It was indescribable.

"What are you doing here?" He focused on her now, i sat on the floor, trying to help Chris."

"Trying to put some sense into your mind."

"Aphrodite please. This is none of your business."

"It isn't? Did you know Drew, my daughter, was the one who caused all of this?"

"WHAT?!" He stormed, and for a second i thought he was going to hit her.

"She thought it might've been funny to switch Clarisse's birth control pills for sleeping pills." She explained, touching his chest.

"I tried telling you." I said.

"Why the hell aren't you beating the crap out of her, Aphrodite?" My father asked.

I placed Chris's head on my lap while they quarreled.

"Its going to be okay." I hugged him, "I promise."

"Ow…Don't… let him hurt the baby." He managed to get a couple words out.

"I love you, shh." I kissed him and just then i noticed the blood coming out of my nose caused by my father.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" I heard Aphrodite screaming at him.

"At least i do something. Your daughter caused all of this and you are not going to do anything?"

"i AM, just not using your methods. Clarisse is a girl, you can't hit her like that, and she's pregnant."

"You know nothing." He said.

"I know nothing? You didn't know Clarisse was having sex until she got pregnant. And you wouldn't even know about it if she hadn't caused all that confusing in the cafeteria." She said.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of this bastard." He pointed to Chris.

"For what?" She calmed her voice down. "For making love to her? She's almost 19, Ares. They are in love. And if i say its love, you bet it is. You never say anything when your sons go around banging girls." She tried.

"YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER TOOK MY BEST WARRIOR!"

"IF YOU TOUCH A FINGER ON DREW, YOU'LL FACE ME."

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, APHRODITE. ACT UP FOR ONCE. LOOK WHAT SHE DID. YOU SHOULD DESOWN HER!" He was fuming.

"ITS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! CLARISSE CAN FIGHT AFTER SHE HAS THE BABY! I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT DREW, BUT LEAVE IT TO ME."

He walked up to me, "YOU ARE A SHAME. I SHOULD DISOWN YOU!" then he looked directly at Chris, "AND YOU WATCH OUT! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Him and Aphrodite disappeared still quarreling.

For the first time in my life, i felt like i had a reason to cry. I burst out in tears, as i held Chris in my arms.

"Clarisse" Chiron approached us. "Lets get you two to the infirmary."

The sunlight directed at my face woke me up. "Please tell me it was a dream?" I said still with my eyes closed.

"No, it wasn't."It was Chris's voice.

I jumped out of the infirmary bed, "Chris!" I hugged him. "I'm sorry for my father. I don't know what to say, i love you, i'm glad you are okay." I thanked Aphrodite in my head for distracting Ares.

He made space for me and i snuggled in the infirmary bed with him. I kissed him.

"They said i am okay, they fed me ambrosia and other things so i am much better than i was. I am pretty sure i had broken some bones. Ambrosia heals." He smiled.

"I don't see how you can smile with all of this happening."

"He's going to have to accept it, Clarisse."

"Its going to be hard."

"You are worth it." He placed a kiss on my lips without moving his body. "I love you. Both of you." He whispered.

_A/N: So what did you think guys? LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN KNOWS IF YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY :) REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEE! love y'all, more soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Why were you born a girl?" Ares asked. My eyes were filled with tears, from this low on the ground, he looked so much scarier. "I bet you'll never achieve anything, just like all my other daughters."

"I'M WAY BETTER THAN ANY OF MY BROTHERS!" I stomped my tinny feet on the ground, yelling at him with all the force i had.

He bent down to my height and pushed me, i fell on the ground.

"You are just a cry baby, Clarisse." He slapped me across the face, making my rosy cheeks even redder.

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" I bawled.

"So you can learn not to be useless." He punched me on the eye and at that point i was screaming in pain.

"But… daddy…" I cried.

"Shut up! Crying is for the weak." He squeezed my arms tight. I could feel them becoming purple. There was blood on my face.

He looked at me and gave me one final slap. I was learning to take pain. "Go clean that face and then back to training, and do it right this time, you useless little girl."

I burst into tears and ran to the bathroom. I washed my face, it was all bruised. How could he? I was so short i could barely reach the sink, he was so cruel. I never wanted to come out.

"CLARISSE!" He yelled and pounded on the door violently, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" My heart started beating faster, i knew he was about to knock that door down and find me.

"No daddy, please… Daddy please." I begged.

"Clarisse." Someone shook me. "Clarisse wake up."

I desperately opened my eyes to find that i was just dreaming.

"Whats going on?" It was Chris, my heart was still pounding faster. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh… i don't know why i just dreamt about something that happened when i was four years old."

"And what was it about?" He asked curiously.

"My father."

"You were saying 'Daddy please don't' while you were sleeping." He said.

"I used to try to stop him when i was small, only made him beat me more." I explained, sitting up in bed and looking down at my big belly, it kind of felt good not to have to hide it from camp anymore.

"Wait…whoa! He beat you, like physically?" i nodded, "When you were four?"

"Several times throughout my life." I sighed.

"You say it like its a normal thing." He held my hand.

"It is for me, and for most of my siblings." I said, "I used to be really scared of him." I stroked my belly.

"I AM really scared of him." He said.

"Look" i pulled my hand from his, "I don't want to talk about it." i sat up, closer to him.

"Sorry." He looked down.

I kissed him softly. I ran my hand through his hair, oh it was soft. Oh no, here it came again, that feeling. I started kissing his neck.

"Baby, hey… Not now okay?" I felt a little insulted but i backed away. "Anyways, i know you are going to hate this but don't kill the messenger." He placed a soft peck on my lips. "Bella arranged for you and her to go shopping today. For the baby."

"Ugh" I threw my head on the pillow, "No."

"Come on, Clarisse. You are eight months pregnant. This baby will be born in one month" he said, "or less."

"You go" I said, now i had to go shopping for the thing? "I don't wanna go."

"Please, Clarisse. For me." He begged, and for a moment i think he was contracting his muscles to look buffer. Not that he needed it.

"Only if you fuck me later." _Hormones, hormones, hormones, fucking fucking hormones. _

"Sex?" He asked, "Seriously? Being eight months pregnant?"

"Yes." I begged, squeezing my hand in between my legs.

"All good with me. Your cabin or my cabin?" He asked.

"Yours."

"So this is the fashion these days?" I asked Bella as we walked in another baby store. "Girls wearing skirts so short that shows their asses?"

"Its vulgar." She answered, "Clarisse!" She ran to one of the racks filled with baby clothes, "Look at this" She held a white dress with pink frills."

"Nothing pink, we don't know if its a girl."

"_It is _a girl." She insisted.

"No, Bella, no dresses."

I picked out a simple white t-shirt and jeans, "See? This is what we should be looking for."

"Ew" she said, "its a baby, not a hobo."

"I give up." I sat down and waited for her to finish buying whatever she wanted, she'd just get excited and all that.

"Come on, you gotta love this." She showed me a pair of army pants.

"Thats decent." I told her.

"Hey, talking about decent" Oh no, here comes gossip, "Travis and Connor Stoll are telling everyone that you and Chris are fucking every night in their cabin, and they can't sleep cause you are loud." She giggled.

"Thats so not true." I told her, "First of all, we don't fuck every night and we don't fuck when there are people around."

"Thats not what they are saying."

"Just get the shopping done."

She shrugged.

After six hours and half and about two hundred baby stores, we were finally done. Baby blankets, baby clothes, baby socks, baby shampoo and conditioner, baby shoes, baby perfume, baby diapers, bottles, ughhhhh, it was driving me insane. If i heard the word baby once more, i'd explode.

That night, Chris and I had sex like promised, it was a quickie in the shower but still satisfied me. I knew it was against the rules but i slept in his cabin, on his bed with him. Everyone found it a bad idea but i just didn't feel like walking to my cabin.

"Clarisse" He whispered, i think it was three in the morning, "are you awake?"

"Now i am. What do you want?" I turned to the other side.

"I was thinking of baby names" he said.

"Pick anything you want, it doesn't matter to me." I whispered, trying to sleep, "Just don't call it something totally weird."

"In my opinion, if our child is a boy i like Gregory and Evan, possibly Andres." He waited for a reaction. "And if its a girl, i like Regina and Olympia, and Clarissa."

I faced him, annoyed cause he wouldn't let me sleep.

"You pick, now." He told me.

"If its a boy you pick. If its a girl, i like Clarissa." I said.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm hot." I slid my pants off. Staying only in a long sleeved extra large shirt and panties.

"Sexy." He nibbled on my ear gently.

"Pregnant." I told him.

I tried going back to sleep but suddenly the idea that this baby would get out of me freaked me out. It would hurt a lot, i started getting really nervous. How the hell was i going to push a baby out of me?

_A/N: REVIEW GUYSSSS PLEASEEEE :) TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!_


	12. Chapter 12

CHRIS POV

I felt excited, the moment was finally coming, my little boy was going to be born. I was sure it was a boy. I was going to be a dad…was i ready for that? It seemed too perfect, marrying Clarisse and being with her and our son. I couldn't wait. I stared at the lake, and took a deep breath, soon i'd have to get up and go check on Clarisse.

"Hey punk" I looked back, "we were looking for you." There they were, the Ares cabin warriors, with their combat boots and heavy leather jackets, all of Clarisse's brothers.

"Leave me alone." I told them briskly.

"Oh sure" Mark said sarcastically, "but i think you look a little…hum, dehydrated. Maybe we can help." Sherman and Mark grabbed my arms. I tried elbowing my way out, but more of their brothers helped hold me.

"Get the fuck out." I screamed, kicking one of the warriors out of my way.

They threw me in the lake, i swam and tried desperately to come up to get some air but they were holding my head, and pushing me down. I struggled and punched and kicked, but i tried panicking, i needed air.

"You liked that? Punk?" Mark let my head go for a second and i got some air. I tried swimming far from them but Tereus grabbed my hand and pushed me down again.

How could someone smaller than me be stronger? He held me down, i tried holding my breath for as long as i could. I was a good swimmer, but i couldn't hold my breath for long. I felt a panic inside me, anxiety filled my body. When i started fainting to the bottom of the lake, he let my head go and Mark violently pulled me out of the water.

He tried punching me but i dodged, still dizzy. I kicked him on the stomach with all the force i had, but one of his brothers grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to let myself go.

They laughed and pulled out their weapons. Mark stood up from my kick and pulled out his sword, it was so big i don't know how he even held it up. The guy that was holding me pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. I held my breath and froze. What the hell should i have done?

"You know" Mark started, "dad sent us here to teach you to keep that dick off Clarisse." His brother slid the knife to my shoulders and cut me. I saw my blood dripping down my shirt.

"She's my fiancé" I said in a scarce voice.

"Oh right" Mark laughed, "but there's no marriage if the husband is dead." They all laughed at me. He put his sword through my pants, i swore that thing would cut right through me. One of his brothers punched me on the face, it hurt like hell. I tasted my own blood. I quickly stomped on the guy that was holding me. I was surprised at how strong the stomp was. He let me go and i tackled Mark. Pinning him down but his brothers all joined and they held me on the ground and they took turns harming me. I yelled and tried hitting them back, but it was so unfair, there was one of me and several of them on top of me. The blood was all over, it was equally as bad as when their father beat me up. My clothes and skin were cut by them. Mark was the worst.

Suddenly i saw Chiron galloping to where we were. I hoped for help, if i didn't get out of there soon i'd pass out.

"Chiron" I yelled.

"Aw come on" Mark complained, "Let us have a little fun." I nodded my head as in no.

Chiron had an urgent look on his face.

"Clarisse's water broke." He said in desperation. Suddenly, everyone stopped. I punched one of them on the face and stood up. My stomach flipped, i felt my body freeze. Now nothing mattered anymore, not the Ares warriors, not the blood. All that mattered was Clarisse and our son. "She's in the infirmary, come." He galloped away.

CLARISSE POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Where is that mother fucker?" I yelled, this pain was nothing like i had felt before. My body stretched, it hurt.

"one, two, three, take a deep breath." Alysa from the Apollo cabin, was helping me conceive.

Suddenly Chris, Mark, Sherman and Chiron barged in the infirmary door.

"Whoa! This is something i don't want to see." Mark closed his eyes, as he faced my open legs.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE SO MUCH TIME, ASSHOLE? AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" I yelled.

"Your brothers decided to beat me-"

"I DON'T CARE! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! THIS HURTS! AHHHHH!" I yelled, in pain.

"Time to get this baby out, Clarisse." Chiron said as Bella patted my forehead with a wet towel.

"You are fully dilated Clarisse, ten centimeters." Alysa said, "Time to push."

"GET THIS MOTHER FUCKER OUT OF HERE!" I yelled my lungs out.

I grabbed Chris's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Push! one, two, three, push! a big one Clarisse!" Alysa told me. Everyone watched, but i was in such deep pain that it didn't matter. I just squeezed Chris's hand, i was pretty sure i was cutting his blood circulation.

I pushed as hard as i could. It hurt like nothing i had ever felt. Every inch of my body was hurting. I thought i was going to die.

"Push!" Bella encouraged.

I pushed. I pushed for a few more minutes, i screamed curse words at everyone, it hurt so much. I tried breathing in, tried controlling the pain, but i just wanted that bastard out of me.

"I can see its head" Alysa said, "almost there, Clarisse. Keep on pushing!"

I kept pushing as hard as i could, thinking about getting it out of me so i wouldn't feel the killer pain anymore.

"I got it, i got it, one more push and it'll be all out!" Alysa grabbed my baby, and i pushed, suddenly the pain decreased, i no longer felt the excruciating pain i felt for the past hours. I took a deep breath and then i noticed my baby was out. "You gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Clarisse!" Alysa said! I saw Chris cutting the umbilical cord as Alysa wrapped my child in a blanket.

"She's beautiful." Chris gasped amazed.

"Its a girl!" Bella exclaimed. "I told you so!"

"GIve it to me!" I said, kind of impatient.

Alysa handed me the baby like a wrapped little present. I held her carefully, and placed a little kiss on her forehead. Suddenly my body was filled with a warm feeling, a love i hadn't ever felt, not for Chris… not for anyone.

"Clarissa?" Chris asked me.

"Clarissa La Rue Rodriguez." My eyes teared up.

Alysa took my baby.

"Noo!Give it back!" I yelled.

"I'm only going to clean her and dress her. She'll be with you in a moment." I wanted Clarissa in my arms, with me. Always.

"I really thought it was going to be a boy" Chris said, "but, she's beautiful. I love her." He kissed me.

"Did it hurt too much?" Bella asked.

"I thought i was going to die!"

In a few minutes, they handed me Clarissa, wearing a miniature version of the camp shirt over her onesie.

"Just a little present." Chiron told me.

"Well done, Clarisse." Alysa told me, hugging me briefly, "She's big! She weighs almost 10 lbs!"

I looked at her tiny face, she yawned. I cried, i couldn't stop smiling. I sat up.

"I'll give you some privacy." Chiron said walking out the room, "Congratulations." Mark and Sherman left congratulating me and their niece.

"I won't" Bella smiled at me, "feed her."

I handed her to Chris and i pulled one of my breasts out of the shirt and placed Clarissa close to me so she could suck the milk.

"Ah" I complained as i breast fed her, "its weird."

"We'll have to share now!" Chris told Clarissa and laughed.

"I love you." Chris said.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Bella ruined the mood and hugged everyone, "Group hug!"

I never ever felt happier.

"There's a few people who want to talk to you and Clarissa." Chiron stuck his head inside the room.

_A/N: YAYAYAYAYAY! Shes born :) REVIEW GUYSSSSS!PLEASEEEEE!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Who?" I asked.

"Come take a look." Chiron invited me.

I handed her to Chris and slowly stood up, trying to recover from the birth. When i finally got up, i put on some pants and took Clarissa from Chris.

"Lets see who's here, baby" I told her.

I slowly walked in the room that was next to the infirmary, trying to identify who was there.

I saw three known figures, one was an attractive man with wavy brown hair and brown comforting eyes, Hermes. The personification of beauty, this time wearing a purple dress, long blonde hair and blue eyes, Aphrodite. And. My father. I took a few steps back, protecting my baby from him. I growled. Chris and Bella were behind me.

"He's not going to hurt her." Aphrodite stood up and walked towards me.

"Mom" Bella exclaimed.

"We are here to give Clarissa our blessings." Hermes patted Chris's shoulder. Ares glared at me.

"She's beautiful." Aphrodite said, i smiled.

"Congratulations, son." Hermes hugged Chris, chuckled and winked.

"She has and always will have a beautiful face and a loving soul. Just a little present for making up what Drew did." Aphrodite took her from my arms, i wanted to snatch her back.

She handed Clarissa to Hermes, "And being the daughter of my son, she is gifted with technology, a fast runner and light on her feet, graceful." He smiled, and handed her to me. I held her tight.

"Come on" Aphrodite took Ares's hand, "Your turn."

"Ugh." He stood up walked towards us, Chris and i backed away. "Being the daughter of my daughter…blablalbla, all that, she will be a skilled warrior and strong. Of course she should have been a boy, but try and see if you can make something useful out of this thing." He said. "Here" He handed me two golden strings. One bigger and one smaller, with a small black stone that hung from them. "Its a necklace and a bracelet, if she twists the stone, the necklace turns into a spear and the bracelet into a sword. They are enchanted. They will hardly ever miss." For a second i thought he was being nice.

"Thank you, father." I said. He patted my back.

"I may have been too hard on you." He whispered in my ear so that no one could hear. I looked at him, he understood.

"Wanna hold her?" Chris offered Ares.

Ares looked at Aphrodite, she smiled, he shrugged. I handed my baby to my father.

"You are going to be a warrior." He whispered in Clarissa's ear.

"Please, let me get her." I gently took her from his arms. I noticed i didn't like anyone holding her. I wanted her with me. I love her so much. She made a sound and i smiled, she held my index finger with her little fingers.

"Look at her eyes." Aphrodite said, caressing Clarissa's cheek. "They are beautiful, a mixture of yours and Chris's."

"They really are." Bella added.

Hermes approached her, "She's gorgeous, just like her grandpa!" He exclaimed, "May i?" He asked trying to hold her. i nodded as in yes, i wanted to say no, but who was i to say no to a god. He held her well in his arms, he was really handsome. "Travis and Connor will teach you everything you need to know." He whispered.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Aphrodite asked, i was still stunned at how sexy and beautiful she looked.

I looked at Chris, he hugged me.

"I got that covered." Bella winked at her mother.

"There's my girl" she hugged Bella, i felt jealous for a moment, "tell me details later."

"Mom! You got to see this!" She grabbed my hand and showed my diamond ring to Aphrodite.

"Its gorgeous." Aphrodite told me.

"I think we should get going." Ares said.

"I'll check on you later" Hermes told Chris and Clarissa.

"Wait" Aphrodite said and came closer to me, she pointed her finger at me, "There you go, saves you the job of losing all the weight you gained."

I felt thrilled, i touched my belly with one hand, my abs. "MY ABS!" I exclaimed and thanked her.

In a few seconds, they were gone.

"Your mother rocks!" I hugged Bella with one arm.

She hugged me tight.

"Lets show her, Chris." She looked at Chris and they giggled.

"Show me what?" I asked worried.

"Give me" Bella said and took Clarissa.

"Nooo…" I whined.

Chris covered my eyes and they both guided me. I felt nervous. I wanted my baby.

"Are we there yet?" i asked them impatiently, i wanted to hold my baby.

"Almost." Bella told me.

We walked a bit more and then Chris let me see what was going on. A little bit further than the other cabins was a small house, another cabin. It was brown and made out of wood and it looked comfortable.

"Whats…whats this?" I asked.

"Our new home. We started building it since we discovered you were pregnant." He told me smiling.

"You are kidding right?" I felt thrilled, it was so nice, "Chiron is going to let me and you and Clarissa, stay here?"

"He helped build it, Claire."

"Oh my gods!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you! I can't believe it!"

"I'm glad you liked it." He kissed my head.

Bella hugged me and i thanked her.

"Can i please?" I asked trying to get my baby from her.

"Of course." She told me, handing me Clarissa.

"Come." Chris told me, opening the door.

The only reason i didn't literally gallop inside was because i was holding Clarissa.

"I'm gonna give you guys some privacy, i organized all your things in the closets, and also the things we bought her" Bella smiled warmly, "i'll see you later." She waved and closed the door behind us.

There was a living room with a fireplace and even a small mini kitchen. And unlike all the other cabins it had rooms. Small rooms, but still rooms. I opened a door to one of the two rooms we had and it was our bedroom. It had a big bed and nightstands, closets and it was all perfect, waking up every day with Chris. Sex whenever we wanted! Someone pinch me, i had to be dreaming. In the other room was Clarissa's crib, a comfortable couch and closets. Her room was decorated with items that represented Ares and items that represented Hermes, it all fit perfectly together. It was perfect. I put her in her crib, "Look Clarissa, this is our new home, baby." I kissed her forehead.

"Did you like your room?" Chris asked the baby.

"I loved it all, Chris. You are the best!" I hugged him, then kissed him deeply. "My body is back, Chris." I said happily.

"Not in front of the baby." He giggled, "We'll have so much fun on that bed."

Clarissa stretched out her arms and started crying, i desperately let go of Chris and picked her up.

"No, no, baby" I told her, "don't cry. Mommy's here." I rocked her on my arms.

"I think she's hungry." He told me.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch, i pulled out my boobs and put her to breastfeed. She stopped crying.

"I hate seeing her cry." I told him.

He sat beside me and kissed me briefly. I rested my head on his chest while i gave Clarissa milk.

After a few minutes, she stopped sucking, i put my boobs away. She yawned and started closing her eyes. "I think she's sleepy." I told Chris.

I took her to her bedroom and put her on her crib, but whenever i'd get a few inches away from her, she'd cry. Chris felt insulted because she didn't really care when he tried to leave. She ended up falling asleep, holding my finger.

"Look at her" i told him, "she's perfect. i've never seen anything so flawless."

He hugged me from behind and kissed my ear. I gazed over her crib, just watching her sleep. I analyzed her. Her eyes were big and round, the color was more like Chris's then mine. She also had the format of my lips but plumper, like Chris's. Clarissa was a big baby, with a rounder format on her face, like mine. Her eyebrows were just like mine too. Actually, she looked a lot like me.

"She looks like you, Clarisse." He told me.

"I was just thinking about that." I said.

"Come." He took my hand and pulled me in our bedroom.

"She'll want me if she wakes up." I told him.

"Relax a little bit, if she cries we'll go over there." He told me. I changed into sweatpants and socks and lied on our bed, Chris holding me.

"Its like a dream." I told him, "I have everything i want."

"Me too." He whispered and moved his face close to mine, kissing me.

He leaned in closer, moving his hands through my body, he started unzipping my shirt.

"No, not now." I told him, kissing him.

"What happened to that craving for my naked body?"

"Its still here, but lets wait. My body is still recovering from the birth." I told him.

"But look" he pointed to his crotch, he had an erection.

I lied on his chest and slid my hand in his pants. I massaged his erect penis briefly with my hand and then pulled my hand out.

"Awh" He complained, "You can't do that to me. Look what i did for you, the house, i deserve a little fun, don't i?" He insisted.

"Huh, you do baby. But theres not gonna be any fun involving my pussy, i pushed a baby out of it." I kissed him deeply and unbuttoned his pants.

I pulled out his dick from his underwear, and it stood up, waiting for me to take care of it. I lied in between his legs and played with his balls a little bit. Then i put it in my mouth and while i slid my mouth on it, i massaged it with my tongue. I spit on it, and jerked him with my hands.

"Oh yea, baby" He lied back, "suck it, suck it."

I put my mouth on it again and held the base of the penis, bobbing my hand up and down. I went for the win, i put the whole thing inside my mouth and gagged on it. I kept sucking and playing with it with my hands.

"Clarisse, i'm gonna cum." He told me, so i had a chance to back away if i wanted to. I kept on sucking and suddenly a liquid was released in my mouth, it tasted gross, like shit. But i swallowed it.

"Thank you" He told me, kissing me.

"I need water." I went up to the small kitchen.

"Sorry" He apologized laughing and buttoning his pants.

While i was at the kitchen i gazed at my ring, Bella said she got the wedding covered, what the hell did that mean?

_A/N: review guys pleaseeeeeeeee! _


	14. Chapter 14

"I think we should check on her." I told Chris as we lied in bed.

"You like her now, don't you?" Chris asked me, playing with my hair.

"I love her more than anything in this world." I told him standing up and heading to her bedroom.

I found an awake baby, with big beautiful eyes just lying in her crib, relaxing.

"Hey baby" i picked her up, "You were awake?" She snuggled in my arms.

I walked with her to mine and Chris's bedroom, "She was awake lying in her crib."

He stood up to where i was, "Aw, look at you." He took her from my arms and held her carefully, her big eyes searched for something.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." He said and handed me Clarissa.

"Who do you think is here?" I asked her and lied in bed with her carefully so i didn't hurt her. "Soon i'll have to feed you again. Yes i will. In that book that Aunt Bella gave me, it says feed your baby every three hours." She moved her little arms and legs, trying to touch my fingers. I kissed her forehead, "You smell good."

I didn't even notice people walking inside the room as i was busy with my baby.

"Clarisse" a girl's voice came in the room, i looked. It was Annabeth and Percy Jackson.

"Jackson." I said disgusted and picked up my baby.

"Clarisse, they just thought it would be nice to come visit you and see Clarissa." Chris told me, i sneered.

Annabeth walked closer to me, and so did Percy but i glared at him and he understood he shouldn't come close to my baby.

"She's so cute, Chris!" Annabeth exclaimed looking at Clarissa.

"She _is_?" Percy asked surprised.

I growled, "Why so surprised, Jackson?"

He ignored.

"Aw Percy" Annabeth said, "I can't wait to have our own."

Percy looked whiter than chalk, "I think that'll take some time, a lot of time."

"Having a baby isn't for the weak." I told Percy.

Clarissa yawned again. "Are you sleepy again, cutie?" I asked obviously rhetorically. I played with her.

"How is Clarisse dealing with motherhood?" Annabeth asked when she thought i wasn't paying attention.

"Surprisingly, she is loving it. She's caring and extremely protective." He answered, i smiled at Clarissa warmly.

**THREE MONTHS LATER **

"Wow" I got off Chris.

"That was…" He continued.

"Wow." I finished, my breath still heavy from the sex we just finished having a few seconds before.

He kissed my forehead, "I'm surprised you didn't wake her up." We laughed.

"Ah, i have to go feed her in like five minutes." I told him.

"Its already one in the morning?" He asked.

"Almost." I said. "Are you sure you want to take her out tomorrow?" I asked uncertain.

"She's already three months old, Claire. We'll be with her at all times, people want to see her." He told me.

"Well… alright." I said feeling a little insecure. It would be the first time we'd take Clarissa out for real, so that everyone could see her.

"Next week its going to be four years that we are together, you know" He told me.

"Wow… four years already." I gasped.

"And i'm still in love with you." He kissed me.

"Love you." I told him, putting some clothes on.

I got up and walked to Clarissa's bedroom. I turned on the lamp.

"Hello, darling." I caressed her hair. She opened her eyes.

"Yaeeee" she shrieked. And then her facial expression became happy, her eyes were shinning like two diamonds, and her mouth opened into big smile, i was filled with joy and love.

"Chris! She's smiling!" I yelled. She smiled even wider, holding my finger.

"Let me see." He came in the room, "Oh, look at that. So precious, oh my baby." He gently squeezed her cheeks.

"Come with mommy" i picked her up and sat with her on the chair. She rubbed her head against my breasts. "Hahaha, you are hungry aren't you?" I pulled out both of my breasts and placed her on the position so she could get the milk. She sucked rapidly, it hurt a little bit, but i didn't mind.

"You really read this?" Chris asked me picking up the book Bella gave me.

" Yeah."

Clarissa stopped nursing and touched my breast with her tiny hands, i looked at her, she smiled at me. "Hahaha, you are one beautiful girl."

She returned to sucking my milk, she sucked about 5 to 10 minutes each breast and then she was just playing with my nipples, as the book calls it "nursing for comfort." I removed her and just held her for a few more minutes. "I don't wanna put you back on your crib" i told her, "i wish i could stay here, holding you." She squeaked and smiled, "You have the most beautiful smile." I put her on her crib.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep, which didn't take too long and then i went to bed. Chris was sound asleep, i just set the alarm clock for four in the morning, so i could feed her again and then checked on the milk i had pumped out for the day. As i lied in bed and slipped off my pants, Chris turned around and wrapped his left arm around my stomach, spooning me.

I woke up at four in the morning to feed my baby.

"Time to wake up, Claire." I heard Chris on the other room, talking to Clarissa. I looked at the clock, seven in the morning. I woke up and walked to her room, Chris was undressing her, preparing her for her shower.

"Maa…" She stretched out her arms when she saw me.

"She's going to shower?" I asked.

"I think its better if she does, don't you? Then showering her at night, its colder." He suggested.

I took her in my arms and put her in her bathtub, the water was warm. In the past months she developed so much, she is constantly making sounds and her neck is stronger now, when we put her lying on her belly, she is able to support her neck and head on her elbows. And she's so beautiful. I washed her short hair carefully, she smiled, she was such a happy baby. "Today you are going to meet everyone, Clarissa." I told her and tickled her a little bit, "Yes you are. You like baths don't you?"

"Aaah" she said, I smiled.

I finished washing her and changed her into a white and beige onesie and wrapped her around a blanket, "Warm and cozy, right?" I asked her, "Chris, take her so i can get ready?" Chris took her from my arms.

I picked out simple jeans, a t shirt and a spaghetti strap over it, matching my combat boots and a leather jacket. Feels good to be back. I heard Clarissa bawling while she was with Chris. "Chris, feed her, i have some pumped out milk in the fridge, its already in the bottle, just put it in the microwave and give it to her." I told him. I felt an urge to go there and feed her myself but i felt like Chris had to deal with her every once in a while. I packed her things into a bag and combed my hair. Wow i REALLY needed a haircut. My hair was so long it started getting weird. I had just turned 19, so it had been more or less three and a half years since i hadn't had a haircut.

"I'm here, baby." I touched Clarissa's head.

"I got it, don't worry." Chris said while she finished the bottle.

"Maaa…" She stretched out, trying to reach me.

"I think she thinks differently." I stuck out my tongue playfully at him and got her, he walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Ready, girls?" He asked me, opening the door.

"Yeah" I told him, "Carry the purse."

"Clarisse is definitely back." He slapped my ass, as i walked out.

I walked towards the cafeteria, everyone stared at me and Clarissa. Many people wanted to touch her and talk to her and all of that.

"Look at who is finally out." Bella told me.

"Ooohh" She spoke out and smiled.

"Aw, you are so beautiful" Bella spoke in a baby voice, "Yes you are. Look at those big round eyes, and that gorgeous smile!" She tickled Clarissa lightly.

"Hihih" Clarissa giggled.

"She giggled." I gasped amazed and hugged my baby tight.

Everyone came take a look at her, Alysa came along with the rest of the Apollo cabin, my brothers and sisters all fell in love with her, the Athena cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, Hephaestus, Demeter, all of the cabins came! I only let a few people hold her, though she liked most people. She giggled and smiled at mostly everyone. She didn't really like some of the girls from Aphrodite.

"Wanna?" Jackson yelled from the fighting arena.

I felt something build up inside me, "Clarissa, mommy is going to show you something amazing." I handed her to Bella and Chris ran off with his cabin. "Lets see if i still can do this."

"Don't worry, i'll go easy on you." Jackson told me.

I pulled out one of my ear piercings and it turned into my new sword my dad had given me for my birthday.

I'm not gonna go into details because it was pretty bloody but i kicked his mother fucking ass. It felt so good to be back. So good to hold up a sword and fight, just…even if it was hand to hand combat, i missed it so much. After almost a year of NO wrestling, i was still pretty good.

_A/N: REVIEW GUYS PLEASEEEEE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF THE STORY! MORE SOON :) _


	15. Chapter 15

"My gods, Clarisse" Bella exclaimed as she grabbed scissors. "Why is your hair so long?"

"Clarissa, tell Aunt Bella that mommy doesn't have time to worry about her hair." I told my baby, lying in bed next to where i was sitting.

"Well, we need to cut this. Today is your four year anniversary with Chris and you have to look great." She said, holding my head, "Stand still, Clarisse."

"Wait, don't cut off a lot. I like it long." I told her.

"Right above your butt, okay? Thats the limit." She told me.

She took the scissors and gently curt off some of my hair. She picked it up and showed me, "Killed you?" She asked sarcastically. "Your mommy had her hair up to her legs." She told Clarissa.

"Eeeee" Clarissa laughed and turned around, with her belly on the bed.

"I love youuuu my cutieee." I hugged her.

"Wait here" Bella said and disappeared into her closet.

I stared into my baby's eyes, i love that caramel tone they had and they shone like two diamonds when the sun beamed on her face. I played with her short light brown hair.

"TADAAA!" Bella appeared holding a dress that was carefully protected by a transparent plastic bag.

"Whats this?" I asked her, keeping one hand holding Clarissa's stomach so i wouldn't risk her falling off the bunk.

"Your wedding dress." She told me, i felt confused, "Before you say anything, just put it on." I gave the dress a chance.

"No, i don't think-" I started talking but she interrupted me,

"If you don't like it, you can take it off and throw it in the trash." She told me, i decided to take the deal, after all, the dress wasn't so crummy. Okay, it was stunning.

Bella helped me put on the dress. I had no words. I gazed at the reflexion of myself in the mirror. I looked like i had stepped out of a Grecian tale in a silky, white flowy gown that moved as i moved. A belted waist added an even Greeker touch while creating a flattering shape to my body along with the low V-neck cleavage. The thing belt was made out of leather but there were brilliants covering it that shimmered just like Clarissa's eyes. The dress had thin sleeves that reached my elbow and on the outside it was open, showing my shoulders and arms, like traditional Greek wedding dresses. "Wow" I gasped amazed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bella asked me. "I made it myself."

"You made this yourself?" I swirled around with my wedding dress, she nodded. I hugged her.

"Be careful. Its silk." She smiled at me.

"Wow, i can't wait to wear this." I told her without a single doubt.

"Well" She told me, caressing my recently washed hair. "I'm glad because you are going to wear it today." She smiled innocently.

"What?!" I said, taking the dress off and picking up Clarissa.

"TADAAA! Surprise!" She told me, i felt confused and i was invaded by a wave of many feelings. Confusion, happiness, anger, excitement.

"I repeat, what?!"

"Chris and I have been planning this, you are getting married today, Clarisse. A surprise wedding, and I will help YOU get ready." She smiled at me.

"I'm not getting married today." I told her, how was i supposed to just like that? Get married. My head was spinning.

"Well, i don't think you will want to leave everyone waiting, because everyone is going and I think Chris will be devastated if you don't show up." She sneered at me playfully.

"You hear this, Clarissa?" I asked my baby, "Mommy is getting married." She giggled at me and pulled my hair, "Ow…" She let go and rubbed herself on my breasts. "She's hungry." I told Bella.

"Feed her while you are still naked and I will start doing your hair, hurry up, we don't have much time." Bella said gesturing me to sit on the chair, facing the mirror in her bathroom.

I could've fed Clarissa tons of times, it took an eternity to get my long brown hair done. Bella wanted me to be a traditional Greek bride, she curled my entire hair until every streak was forming perfect ringlets. Then, not sufficient, she divided my hair into two parts, the upper part and the lower part. She made the upper part into a messy bun in a way that my ringlets were all that you could see from that bun. She left out a few streaks of my bangs out. And to add the last touch, she placed a thin hairband made out of tiny delicate white flowers and added some of the same tiny flowers to my bun.

"Wow… i… I don't even look like myself…" I touched my hair.

"Did you like it?" She asked me.

"I've never been prettier. Never." Every time i blinked and opened my eyes, i couldn't believe it was me.

"Now you are only missing the makeup." She told me and turned me around so i was facing her.

The makeup took a long time but still not so much time as the hair did. But the end product was unbelievable. I was wearing long golden earrings and my eyelids were of the same shade. My cheeks were of a rosy tone and my eyelashes were so long they almost touched my eyebrows. My lips were colored with a tone of beige and orangey pink. And my skin, oh my skin, was flawless. I don't think simply words can describe how beautiful i looked. And everything looked complete when i put on my wedding dress and golden shoes. For once in my life, i looked in the mirror and thought to myself that i was the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't care if it wasn't true, its how i felt.

"You look absolutely stunning, Clarisse." Bella told me, "When Chris sees you, he's going to die."

"How does mommy look?" I asked Clarissa.

Bella dressed Clarissa in a white dress with sleeves like mine and a thin headband made out of flowers like mine with white little shoes matching.

"Aw, my baby" I held her, " my beautiful, beautiful baby." I held her close to me so she could hear my heartbeat.

"Ready Clarisse?" Bella asked, "seven p.m, time to go."

"Who is?" I told her.

I started getting nervous as the time approached. I held my baby with one hand and a big bouquet of white roses on the other. I looked at the mirror one last time and told myself i was beautiful.

We walked towards where the ceremony would be located, i was hidden so that no one could see me.

"Let me take her" Bella said, taking Clarissa, "smile, Clarisse, its your day."

"Walk me down the aisle?" I begged her, i didn't want to face that alone.

"No, because someone else will." She told me.

"I will." My father appeared wearing a black suit and his usual cranky face.

"Father? I didn't know you would be here." I told him.

He took my hands, "Wow. Clarisse, you are absolutely… stunning. Look at my little warrior, all grown up." He did something i thought he never would've. He pulled me close and hugged me tight.

"Yeah, i am."

"I can't believe you are getting married." He told me, his voice seemed a little unstable.

"You aren't going to cry, dad." I told him.

"Of course not." He said, his voice still weepy. "Lets go, Clarisse."

He took me by the arm and we started walking towards everyone. We took each step on a white carpet that covered the floor. Everyone was sitting and all dressed up. There were red and white roses all spread across the decoration and also petals throughout the carpet. Everyone stared at me in awe. I don't think they believed it was actually me. The satyrs were playing a romantic song on their pipes. Everything was just so breathtaking. I looked at the end of the aisle, to find a smiling Chris all dressed up waiting for me. I couldn't hold it back, my heart was racing, i consider it luck that it didn't come out through my mouth. All eyes were on me, but i just focused on Chris. Everyone was there, i recognized all those faces, and i even think i saw a couple gods. I'm sure i saw Aphrodite and Hermes.I held my father's arm tight, squeezing it occasionally when i was almost sure i was about to have a panic attack. It was less than two minutes but it seemed like an hour, and finally my dad kissed my hand and placed on top of Chris's.

"I got my eyes on you" He looked into Chris's eyes, "Always."

Then he hugged me again, "I… Clarisse, i…love you." I started weeping really loud now.

"I love you." I hugged him tighter than i ever had.

Chris walked me to where Chiron was standing, i couldn't believe my dad had just told me he loved me. It wasn't normal for me. It was weird, i felt weird.

I smiled from ear to ear.

Chris burst into tears, "Sorry" He told me, "You just look so… magnificent, breathtaking…" I cried with him too.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of the Gods, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" he started and continued.

I will save you some time with all the boring parts and skip to the parts that actually matter.

"Chris Rodriguez, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after the Gods's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Chiron asked, i didn't understand half of what he said… and i wanted to laugh, his voice was so funny.

"I will." Chris blubbered.

"Clarisse La Rue, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after the gods's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" He asked me.

"I will…" I told him.

More blablablbla after that.

"I Chris, take you Clarisse to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Chris told me crying.

"I Clarisse, take you Chris to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forwards, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." i told him holding his hand.

"So may the sacred Gods of Olympus bless you." Chris told us smiling. "Chris, you may kiss Clarisse."

Chris smiled at me and took me in his arms, kissing me passionately while we both cried.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I told him looking at our rings.

Bella came up and handed me Clarissa. I held her and she smiled and giggled.

"Look at you." He touched her cheek.

"Eeeeyyy" she touched his face.

I kissed her cheek, holding her between us, everyone stood up and clapped. I laughed and just couldn't stop smiling.

"Clarisse, you really… i can't even explain in words, i… wow. You…you are beautiful." He kissed me briefly and we walked our way out.

The first people to come greet us were Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares and Bella was there too.

"Oh, Clarisse." Aphrodite gasped, "Bella, you did an incredible job." She kissed my cheek, "Congratulations, you look beautiful." Clarissa yelled in my arms, "You look beautiful too, baby." She played with Clarissa.

"Congratulations son" Heres hugged Chris, "and Clarisse." He hugged me next, admiring my baby.

Even Ares was enchanted by Clarissa's beauty.

"Look at her eyes." He told me, "They are huge and beautiful." He said touching her lips, she tried bitting him but she had no teeth. "Oh look at that" he gasped, "just like you."

"You guys should go" Bella said hugging her mother, "We'll see you guys in the reception."

I smiled and headed to the reception, holding my husband's hand and our baby in my arms.

_A/N: REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. _


	16. Chapter 16

"And for the first time i present to you" Bella said with a smile on her face, her voice echoing through the party as she was speaking on the microphone, "Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez." I felt bothered, but i smile and walked in the party with Chris and Clarissa, everyone applauded.

"You do now that i'm not going to change my name, right? I asked Chris.

"Yeah" he kissed my forehead.

The night was filled with compliments on my appearance and on Clarissa. I even danced, and i usually don't dance. The party was great, there were a couple of Apollo kids playing with DJ and the decoration was great. The party was outdoors and i am sure that everyone there had as much fun as me and Chris had. Chris and I made out and danced and by the time the party was finishing, Clarissa was sound asleep.

"I think its time for us to go" Chris whispered in my ear.

"Go? Go where?" I asked him. He sighed and slapped his face with his hand, "Bella" he yelled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You didn't tell her?" He sounded mad.

"Yeahhh… about that…" She looked down at Clarissa, sleeping on her arms.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Chris are going to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil for a week for your honeymoon." She said rapidly and nervously. I became really mad.

"No, i don't have my luggage and how are we supposed to take Clarissa on our honeymoon?" I asked Chris.

"Your luggage is already done and waiting for you and i'll take care of Clarissa for you." She told me. No no no.

"NO! I'm not gonna leave my baby here! She's three months young!" I exclaimed.

"But Claire, we deserve it. After everything we've been through, its just a week, Bella will be here and everyone else will be here. Nothing bad is going to happen. Please, Clarisse, please." Chris begged me. There was serious doubt in my mind.

"Chris" I caressed my hair and took Clarissa in my arms, "I don't know."

"I'll stay in your house, Clarisse. I know what to do, nothing bad will happen, i promise. I'll take care of her like she's my own daughter." She told me.

I looked into Chris's eyes, and at my sleeping baby, i looked at my wedding ring, i sighed, "Fine." I said almost crying, "IF YOU LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER, I SWEAR ON ALL THE GODS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." I told her almost yelling.

"I promise i won't." She told me, "You guys have to go now, your flight leaves soon. There's a car waiting outside of camp." She told us.

I picked Clarissa up, she woke up and giggled at me. "Oh my baby, mommy's gonna be back okay? I promise, I'll be back in a week." I spoke to her and she smiled and giggled more. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and she rested her head on my chest. Chris said goodbye to her and i handed her to Bella as we walked away.

"Maaa….Maaa!" She started calling out and stretching herself on Bella's lap, she was crying and calling for me. It broke my heart as she burst into tears.

"Chris" I started crying heavily as i saw my baby calling for me and crying, "I can't. I just can't."

"Clarisse" He held my shoulders, "She's going to be okay." He hugged me and wiped my tears.

I cried the whole way there. It broke my heart to leave my baby there. What if she didn't trust me anymore when i came back? I cried in the car, in the plane, when we were there, I just cried.

"Baby" He touched my waist, "We are here. I rented a beach house just for us. We are almost there. She's okay, i bet she's sleeping right now. Stop crying, we aren't here for you to cry." He told me as i cuddled with him inside the taxi that was taking us to our destination.

"Estamos quase lá." The Brazilian taxi driver told us, i didn't understand anything. "São quarenta reais, senhor" He told Chris.

Chris somehow understood what the taxi driver said, I think his Spanish helped him, he payed the driver and took the luggage out of the trunk.

"Tchau." The driver waved bye as we left.

The house was really fancy, i wondered how much money it had cost. It was big and it was just a few steps away from the beach. Even thought it was night time, the weather was hot. Chris knew the house, he showed me everything. It was breathtaking. I was about to walk inside our bedroom and Chris held me back.

"No, no" He said. He picked me up.

"Really?" I asked him.

He laughed and walked with me inside the door. I knew what was going to happen. Chris and I had sex tons of times but i don't know, i felt nervous.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Its beautiful." I told him. "Was worth the long flight."

"You are beautiful." He told me, embracing me with his arms. "My wife."

I'm sure i was blushing. It really was worth the long flight, it took us about eight hours to get there, and i hate being on planes, its so boring. Of course, i was crying the whole way here and people kept asking me things in Portuguese that I just ignored. But the house was really luxurious, i didn't imagine something like this. The house was a slice of paradise, not to be cliché. The couple's room was a deluxe. The Kama Sutra bed (the ones with the poles on each corner) looked so comfortable, like a bunch of clouds you could lie on. The sheets were made from Egyptian cotton, i was sure. The walls were beige and there were lavender details on the walls. There was a beautiful big chandelier on the high ceiling and the room smelled like flowers. It was air conditioned, since the temperature was so high! I wanted to lie on that bed with Chris and have him possess my body. Not to mention that the bedroom was huge! The combination of everything in the house, specially our bedroom, relaxed me, but i still worried about Clarissa, i knew she was going to be fine but i didn't want anyone else to take care of my baby, and apparently she didn't either. There were flowers decorating the house, adding a feminine touch to it.

Chris kissed my lips and ran his hands through my body. "I can't wait to see what Bella packed for you." He told me. Suddenly i felt my heart stop, oh my god, what had she packed for me. I rushed into the bathroom and opened my suitcase. She had packed me a little white bag that had a tag on it, _"Lingerie for the first night" _it read. I slapped my head with my hand. I pulled it out and stared at it in horror. How the hell was i supposed to put this on? I can't deny it would look great on someone like Silena or Bella, but on me…? I stared at it. There was a lacy white tong that would expose everything, it was so small! Also, a tight white corset made out of see through- fabric, with a white bustier that pushed my boobs up, it took me forever to button all those tiny little buttons on the back of the corset. And not happy with that, she also made me put on white stockings with a white lacy garter. I let my hair fall free from the bun, i do have to admit i looked damn sexy, Bella knew what she was doing. The end product looked very provocative. I brushed my teeth, removed all my piercings and opened the door apprehensively.

Chris had turned off the light, and there were dim lights coming from lighted scented candles that were spread all over the room. Chris was waiting for me already naked in bed. I walked slowly towards the bed and held one of the poles.

"Hmmmm…" Chris licked his lips, "You look absolutely gorgeous. The sexiest thing i have ever seen, Clarisse." He ran his hand through my corset.

"Thanks…" I looked down at my hands, a little self conscious.

"I can't believe how lucky i am. You don't know how sexy you are." He touched my face gently, picked me up and put me in bed. I lied down. He lied beside me, supporting his weight on his elbows. "You are so beautiful." He caressed my lips with his fingers and kissed me below my ear.

I touched his shoulder gently, now, every touch was so important to me. I ran my hand through his curls and tried to focus only on him. The way he stared into my eyes, that warm smile, everything about him made me shiver.

"This lingerie is so hot. You've never wore anything like this to bed." He uttered sexily in my ear.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, and felt a little more relaxed. I wasn't sure what Chris was going to think of this nightly outfit.

Chris moved his head close to mine and stared deeply into my eyes. He was so handsome, all I could think about was him. I placed my hand on his face, and pulled him even closer to me so I could give him just a tiny kiss. Then, we started kissing more intensively, little by little taking each other's tongues in our mouths, taking breaks only to breathe as we tried our maximum to stay together.

"Let me get you out of this, although you look very sexy in it." Chris moaned, gesturing for me to turn around.

I could feel his fingers carefully unbuttoning every tiny button that held the corset together. It took him longer to take it off of me then i did to put it on, but i don't blame him. I set the corset on the floor, being careful not to damage it in any way.

"I feel so nervous" I told him, blushing.

"Lay back and relax baby." He told me gently, running his hand through my bare chest.

I chuckled, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through my neck as Chris kissed the spot just under my ear. He loosened his grip, turned me to face him and carefully placed my arms around his neck. He leaned in, his gaze so full of heated love that i almost melted right then and there. When his lips met mine, i couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through my body. I hung on tightly as he nibbled at my mouth, barely touching his fingers where the panties started. Then his hand was inside my panties, his rough fingertips circling my sensitive clitoris as he pushed my panties off my hips, leaving me only in stockings. Chris dipped one long finger into my wetness, then another, catching my cry in his mouth.

I let my hands slide down over his chest, my fingers mapping his muscles all the way to his shaft. I nipped his neckline, wrapping my hand around his cock. Chris was big, smooth and oh-so-hard against my palm as i stroked him base to tip. I groaned as he slid his fingers out.

I started playing gently with his cock, it got deliciously harder quickly. He payed close attention to my breasts and nipples, making me tremble with every touch of his wet tongue to my skin. If there was any doubt that i was overly horny at the moment, just a glimpse of the vision from in between my legs would prove so, i was sure that it was a gooey mess. He kissed his way down my stomach and allowed me to feel his tongue soaking my pussy. I moaned as he gushily licked my in between my labia, making his way through every part of my genitalia, focusing on my swollen clitoris, making me squirm in pleasure. With movements that startled me, he cupped my buttocks in his hands, and lifted my hips to meet his mouth once again. With gentle, delicate flicks of his tongue, Chris brought me close to the edge so many times i lost count. And to think that i could do nothing other than squeeze the sheets. I felt my woman juice invade his mouth. He came back up and thrilled me with more kisses.

All at once, there was nothing in my universe but Chris's kissing, touching, biting and exploring every inch of my body with his mouth, his tongue and his hands. For the first time in a long time, i forgot about everything else. Nothing in my experience had prepared me for these new sensations; the tingle in my neck, arms, and hands. Once unrestrained, my passion was urgent, desperate and critical, but Chris forced me to bear to his slow pace, his unhurried touch, bringing me, again and again, to the edge of ecstasy and then denying it, until i wanted to beg for it.

I reached down and wrapped my hot hands around his erection, making it pulse when i squeezed. Chris pulled a moan into his lungs and out his mouth. He could only watch as i slid down to put my mouth over his member. I brushed my tongue several times across the tip then pulled it harder into my mouth. Streaks of pleasure convulsed Chris's body, intensifying his senses. The sucking sound of my mouth against his dick, the sweet smell of my juices mixing with his own, the feel of my hot soft lips caressing the sensitive skin of his cock. I backed away, causing him to produce a low complaining groan.

Even after i had sucked it, it sprung up, still eager for my touch. I came up and kissed Chris again, i couldn't express in words how much i was in love with him and how much i was in love with that moment.

"This is the best night of my life, Clarisse." He whispered into my ear and held his dick, "Ready, love?"

"Always." I told him, eager to feel him.

He pulled my legs apart and entered me, moving in and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. I moaned with pleasure. Was there really anything better than feeling Chris inside me? Our bodies wetting the bed with our sweat. I grabbed his back, pulling him closer, and wrapping my legs up around his body, with the intention to go deeper. He grunted with effort, panting and sweating, granting me the pleasure i wanted. But the feeling inside me was more than just pleasure, it was nothing like i had ever felt before, it was more than sex, more than lust. I felt like everything was so perfect that at one moment, it would all fall apart. Whenever things got too good to be true for me, they always were ruined sooner or later. I felt warm tears wet my cheeks as he still was inside of me.

"Clarisse?" He stopped sliding himself in and out of my vagina. "Why are you crying, sweetheart? Babe, am i doing something wrong? Did i hurt you?" He alertedly inquired.

"No, no…"I whispered smiling at him while the tears still fell, "Don't stop. I'm crying because i love you. This is all too good to be true. I love you so much, i never want to lose you. Never ever." I grabbed his back and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"I love you, more. You won't ever lose me, i promise on my life." He told me, his thrust inside me slower now, "You are my everything."

"I'm yours." I gasped as the feeling of excitement and horniness returned.

"And i'm yours." He returned the words.

There was no greater feeling than sex with Chris. The closeness i'd never had with another human being, the safety of his arms, the knowledge that he loved me and wanted me. I could stay in that moment forever.

We gave continuity to our love making for hours, in several ways and positions. We both shook in pleasure as our bodies were filled with the magic that is the orgasm. Again and again.

When the sun was almost rising, we finally got enough of each other.

"I never imagined it would be this good." Chris's breath still heavy as he lied in bed, sweaty but i didn't care.

"Neither did I. We just made love for…so long." I said trying to catch my breath and wiping the excessive sweat off my forehead and breasts.

"The best ever. Even better than the night we made Clarissa." He told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Agreed." I said, and we just lied in silence trying to actually believe in the magnificence of the sex we just had, "I'm so glad i'm finally your wife." I broke the silence, stroking my hair, that was almost back to normal by now.

"_I'm so glad_" He told me.

"I had never cried happiness tears for anyone besides Clarissa, until tonight." I told him, "If i could explain in words how much i love you, it would take as much time as eternity allows. It is infinite, unconditional, never ending." Everything coming out of my mouth was nothing but the most pure truth.

"We'll be together forever." He told me, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." He played with the long strings of my hair.

"Not more than I love you." I told him.

It all was unbelievable. I removed my stockings, that were already torn apart. And Chris and i just lied there, holding each other, as close to each other as possible. Exchanging a few small kisses and caresses every once in a while. We fell asleep in a small amount of time, our bodies sure needed rest after the long and pleasurable night. Even in my dreams, Chris was there, along with Clarissa. Just us, a happy family. I looked forward to the rest of the week.

_A/N: Special chapter for Clarisse and Chris. REVIEW PLEASE GUYS, i tried using my best writing skills on this chapter, i'd like to know what you all thought about it! So, please review :) _


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly opened my eyes, as the sun wouldn't allow me to sleep anymore. I found Chris still holding me, "Good morning" He played wit counciloh my long hair.

"Hey" I chanted as I yawned.

"Slept well?" He spoke softly to me.

"Yeah" I moaned, "Did you?"

"Definitely." I looked out the window, the beach was inviting me for a dip in the ocean.

"Its beautiful, no?" I asked him, both of us still lying naked in bed.

"Like you." He kissed my forehead, so this is what people call the honeymoon phase.

"I'm hungry." I told him, sitting up.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't" Chris told me, "Come, the kitchen is packed with food."

Everything I liked was there, but i tried my best to keep on my training diet, so I just ate a couple fruits and a small sandwich. Chris and I decided to take a look at the beach.

"Its a beautiful place" I told him as we strolled hand to hand through the beach, "but i can't understand a word of Portuguese."

"What do you wanna do today? We can go see some local hotspots or stay at the beach, we can go out to eat at night, anything you want we'll do." He told me.

"I just wanna stay with you, the place doesn't really matter." I told him, and it was true. I just wanted to spend time with him. "You can plan."

He kissed me, "Okay so we can stay at the beach and then relax in our house then I'll take you out somewhere fancy."

"And we'll have one of those nights again." I rested my head on his chest.

"It was so good…" He whispered in my ear.

"It was." I agreed.

I took my clothes off and was in my bikini, Chris was in his shorts. We sat on the sand, the sun was so hot we could fry an egg on the ground.

"Going to tan?" He asked me.

I shrugged unsure of what to say.

"How do you think Clarissa is?" I asked a bit worried, i want my baby.

"She's doing great, i know she is."

"But did you see the way she was crying for me?" It broke my heart to remember, i tried hard not to cry.

"Yeah." He said gloomily, "But, don't think like that. Think that for now we enjoy staying alone, just a moment for us, because we won't have this opportunity very soon again, and think that we'll be home with Clarissa in a few days."

"I guess. But you don't understand, you aren't a mother." I said half joking and half serious.

"But I'm a father." He told me.

"Not the same thing." I said, putting on sun glasses.

He laughed, "Come here, mommy." He picked me up bridal style, before I could say anything. He ran with me across the beach and threw me in the water.

"Ah Chris!" I exclaimed, a bit annoyed.

He laughed, "Come on, relax. Let go a little bit." He took a dip and was as wet as me.

I tried smiling at him.

"Are you going to make me tickle you?" He threatened. Secret about me, I'm ticklish.

"No! No!" I laughed and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around Chris, making us both fall into the water.

"Whoaa!" He laughed, getting up and helping me get up.

He looked me in the eyes, i tried getting rid of the sea water excess in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he touched my waist.

"Baby?" He said.

"Yeah?" I responded, hugging him.

"Nothing…" He kissed my ear.

We went on playing in the water for about two more hours, by the time we went to our beach house, my skin was at least four tones darker than it was before. The day was pretty busy. We had a traditional Brazilian dish for lunch, called feijoada, a Brazilian stew of black beans with pork and other meat and vegetables, served with rice. It was good, nothing like i had tasted before. After lunch, Chris took me to see a very famous monument called O Cristo, meaning The Christ. Of course, we went just for the amusement, because our faith is in Greek Mythology, but Chris thought it would be interesting to show me the hotspots of Rio de Janeiro. Following, we took a walk on the street, and I stopped to buy a shirt for Clarissa, that i thought was cute. We went to our beach house, and since the dinner reservation was only for nine pm, we had a few hours to spend at the beach.

"You have twenty minutes, max, Claire." He told me, right after i came out of the shower, still wrapped around my towel. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room, I'm going to watch the soccer game."

I nodded.

I had twenty minutes to get ready, and to be honest, most of the clothes Bella had packed for me, took me half an hour to even understand how to put them on. I definitely was going to get mad at her when I got home. I was taking a look at what she had packed for me today morning and I wasn't used to any of this. She packed an infinite amount of dresses and skirts, and tank tops. And I won't even get started on the lingerie she packed, one sluttier than the other.

I evaluated in my head what would be appropriate for dinner, Chris was formally dressed so I guess not something I would wear everyday. I picked out one dress from the bunch she had sent me. It was black and too short for my taste, it had sleeves made entirely of lacework. It gave shape to my body since it was skin-tight, exposing a lot of my legs and giving it a bit of a more elegant touch with the lacy sleeves. I put on a pair of black high heels, golden hoop earrings and straightened my hair quickly, just to tame it a bit. I felt mad that I was actually starting to get the hang of dressing up. I put on the basic makeup, foundation, a good black mascara, a bit of eye liner and a strong lipstick, that made my lips look plumper. I put on some perfume and felt upset when I looked into the mirror because the reflexion was almost like a whole different person. I walked to the living room, where Chris was, he whistled.

"You look amazing, baby." He told me, turning the television off and standing up.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes, and started walking out the door, Chris followed me.

He called a cab and told him our destination, once again, I didn't understand a word.

"Boa noite, eu sou Guilherme, e vou estar servindo vocês esta noite." The waiter said as we helped ourselves to the table.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Muito Obrigado." Chris said with an obvious Spanish accent.

I couldn't understand what was on the menu, and resultantly, I barely understood what was on my plate, I think it was meat and something.

"How's your food?" Chris asked.

I shrugged.

"Are you enjoying our honeymoon?" He asked.

I nodded a yes, "But I miss Clarissa."

He held my hand, "I know but…" He looked disturbed, "can you pay attention on me?"

I shook my head, "You are jealous of a baby? No, you are jealous of your own daughter?"

"Noo… Its just that, i thought this would be fun for both of us, and you are acting like its more of a punishment."

I cuddled next to him, "No…I'm just worried." The mood tensed. I laughed and touched his nose, "Is Chris jealous of little Clarissa?" I mocked him.

"No." He frowned.

"Come here, you bastard." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He touched my back.

"Remember when we started dating?" I asked him, and broke our kiss.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked me.

"Our first kiss, our first sex… Oh look how far we are now…" I stared at my wedding ring.

"I remember our first sex. You were screaming at me and hitting me because it hurt." He laughed.

"Well it was my first time." I said.

"It was mine too." He sneered.

"Come on, you love a little roughness."I teased him.

"How else would I be married to you?" He whispered in my ear, and laughed.

We kept talking about our first experiences during the whole dinner, I tried not talking about Clarissa, but it was hard.

By the time we got home, i was horny as fuck. I locked myself in the bathroom and quickly rubbed off the makeup and took off my clothes, and without patience, i just put on a see through, short red night gown. I walked out of the bathroom and attacked Chris, who was in the kitchen. He grabbed me by my hips and sat me on the kitchen counter.

"Sexy." He ran his hands through the nightgown. "Nothing underneath, I see." He lifted my nightgown up, and spread my pussy lips with his fingers.

I closed my legs, "I'm surprised we're only having sex once a day." I said, "I expected more from you."

"Oh you did? Then come here and I'll show you what I can do. I'm going to control this, tonight." He said roughly, holding on to my hair.

I smile, i awaited for the day Chris would fuck me like a slut, and act like a man.

He opened my legs and stroked my labia with his fingers, "I've always wanted to see how you pleasure yourself. Show me." He licked my neck.

I smiled, I liked being treated like this every once in a while. I opened my legs wide and started running my hand through my stomach, squeezing my nipples. I made my way to my pussy. I held my clitoris in between my index finger and thumb, squeezing it and playing with it. I decided to do a bit of a porno. "Awh…yeah…" I inserted the index finger of my other hand inside my pussy, i could see Chris's eyes widen with lust and horniness. I slid my finger in and out, even if this was mostly all just putting on a show for Chris, I was already very wet. I felt my breath getting heavier, and knew if i didn't stop, I'd be cumming in a moment. Chris pulled out his erection, jerking it as he watched me finger myself.

"Oh… Touch me Chris…Touch me…" I begged, spreading my pussy lips apart, so he could clearly see my finger sliding in and out.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, getting closer to me. I pulled my finger out of my hole, it was soaked in my wetness.

"Look at you, so responsive, so quickly." He whispered in my ear and pulled my head closer to his, kissing me, allowing the tip of his dick to touch my pussy. I tried moving forward so it would go in.

He laughed, "Not yet." He kissed my neck and removed my nightgown. He licked my nipples and bit them. I removed his shirt. I felt such an excitement, like if he didn't touch me right there and there, i would explode. I wrapped my legs around him, rubbing myself on his body, wanting to use him as a sex toy. "You are always telling me to be rough in bed, right? Well, tonight i'm going to fuck you like a slut." I almost wanted to laugh, it wasn't Chris's thing to say something like that. He opened licked four of his fingers, and inserted three of them right away in me. I felt my pussy hurt, i wanted to gasp. I wasn't wet enough for this. He banged the three fingers in me. I have to be honest, it hurt a lot, but i let him do it. He started making them go deeper, making a "come here" motion with his fingers inside me, slightly touching my G- Spot.

"Ah…" I sighed as it started feeling good. He banged them inside with extreme force, I thought I was going to bleed. "Please, Chris, use your tongue." I begged him.

He bent down and licked my asshole, I giggled. He moved upwards and started soaking my intimacy with his saliva. Massaging my clitoris with his tongue buds in circles. I will never get tired of being eaten out. He licked he sides on my pussy and then my slit. Then he used his fingers to make my clitoris clearly pop out of its hood, and licked directly on it. I moaned loudly. He backed away suddenly, making me produce a crying sound. He picked me up and put me on the kitchen floor on my knees.

"Now you suck. And suck it well." He told me, grabbing my hair and pulling me close to his dick. Without hesitating, I put my mouth around it and started licking it and sucking it as if it was the last lollipop in the world. I can't count how many times I gagged on it, and each time Chris sighed. I sucked his balls for a while, while jerking him. Right when he was about to cum, i stood up and sneered at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him and opened the cooler, he looked at me puzzled. I pulled out a lemon popsicle and started sucking on it, like it was his dick, i felt a bit silly, but he seemed to enjoy seeing me give the popsicle a blow job. After a good two minutes of sucking the ice cold popsicle, i threw it away and got on my knees again. I put my cold hands around it and teased him my placing my mouth slowly around it, making my way up and down, ice cold.

"Oh lords, oh gods… Clarisse La Rue, oh my gods, for the gods' sake, don't stop." He literally couldn't stop himself from moaning. Why didn't I think of this before? I kept my ice cold mouth on it, sliding it quicker and quicker on his stone hard dick. I giggled, as I saw his reaction, he was almost falling to the ground, and when he came it tasted less gross, because of the lingering taste of the ice cream.

"Baby" He said in a softer voice, putting me on the counter again. "I think we have to wait a while" He said shyly, pointing down at his penis, not erect anymore. I laughed.

"Its fine." I smiled at him. He kissed behind my ear.

"Lets go to bed, okay?" I told him, jumping off the counter, he nodded.

We lied in bed, allowing the Egyptian cotton sheets to hug our naked bodies.

"Clarisse" Chris said, a bit embarrassed, "Can we make love?"

I laughed playfully, "Weren't u the one who said that was going to fuck me hard and keep me under control?"

"Yeah, but thats not Chris."

"I know baby." I lied on top of him.

"While, my erection doesn't come back, i think my tongue could use some more exercise." He giggled, grabbing my thighs and pulling me close, so that i would be sitting on his face.

He started licking it and brought me close so many times. It was tongue on the clit, tongue in my hole, tongue on my asshole, tongue on my vagina lips, and i could do was moan and beg for more. It didn't take three minutes and his erection was back on. He came on top of me, kissed my body, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. The thrust inside my body was so strong, so powerful. I needed more and more, and he gave me everything I needed. It was hot, it was sexy, it was so romantic, we kissed and kissed and fucked and fucked, for almost two hours.

"Gooo" I begged, wiping the sweat off my forehead, "Do me harder, Chris." He humped me faster and deeper. "Yeah, yeah, thats right, babe, yeah."

"Clarisse, I'm going to…ah…." He told me, and I felt a jet of sperm invaded my vagina.

"Fuck that was great." He lied beside me, we couldn't be wetter with sweat.

"Was almost as long as last nights." I said, thinking of the long, delicious three hours of nonstop love.

"Yeah." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a naughty idea popped in my mind. "Hey" I sat up, "I think we need to freshen up."

Chris nodded, "Okay, you can shower first." He shrugged.

I laughed, "No, Chris." I sneered, "I mean, we should freshen up there." I pointed outside the window.

"But its two in the morning." He told me.

"So, theres no one there." I got up and opened the door, "I'm going, join me if you want." I walked out the door, i could literally feel Chris's eyes on my ass.

"Babe" I felt Chris's arms hug me from behind and his shaft poke my back. It was so dark, we could barely see a thing.

"Come" I lead him into the water.

He touched my waist and pulled me close, "I love you, don't you ever forget it."

"I love you too…" I leaned in and kissed him passionately, as the water was up to my thighs.

"Give me a hug?" He asked weirdly.

I hugged him and wrapped my legs around him, causing his shaft to enter me accidentally.

"You're hanging on tonight." I told him.

"You're so sexy, how could i not?"

And we made love in the sea water.

_A/N: Reviewwww! Sorry i didnt post before, but i was traveling and the connection sucked, but here it is :) review! _


	18. Chapter 18

_ "We are going home soon." I smiled at Chris, and stroked his cheeks. _

"It was fun" He told me, as we lied naked in bed, in that after-making-love mood.

"I really enjoyed having this week off with you." I told him, fixing my ring, so that the diamond would be facing forward.

"You two, you know" He played with my hair, "you and Clarissa, you guys are my life."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes as I rested on his chest.

"Is everything ready?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm all packed. Our flight leaves at seven, so we have to be in the airport in a few hours." He said, standing up and putting some boxers on.

"Can't wait to see her." I said excitedly.

"I miss her so much."

"Yeah, lets sleep now." I put on one of Chris's shirts and got into position for sleeping.

In a very short time, i was in a deep sleep with Chris's arms around my body, dreaming.

In my dreams that night, it was intense.

_Flashback started_

"YOU ARE USELESS, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, YOU LITTLE CRYBABY!" Ares's voice echoed in my head.

"Daddy… I'm not useless!" I struggled to lift the huge sword with my small arms, swinging it without control.

"CLARISSE!"

I swung the sword, that was bigger than i was in height and hit my father's leg with it, causing a cut to form.

"I SAID I'M NOT USELESS." I screamed as loud as I could.

Ares stood there, staring at me and at his leg. There was apparent and obvious amazement in his eyes, he opened his mouth but he wasn't able to form words.

"This is camp half blood" Chiron told the eleven year old girl, staring at everything around her.

"What the hell are you?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm Chiron, a centaur. I take care of this camp. Here you will learn how to fight, and defend yourself from the most horrendous beasts." He smiled.

I ran towards a big space, with lots of people fighting, i pointed towards it.

"Thats the arena, Clarisse. I knew you'd like it." Chiron told me.

"Fighting…" I gasped as I pictured myself with a sword or a spear fighting against huge monsters, blood all over the place, my hands dirty.

"I'm Alex." A big girl loomed over the eleven year old me, "I'm the head of our cabin." She patted my back with more force than she intended to.

"Ah…I…I'm Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue." I said in a low voice, looking down.

The big girl nodded, fixed her bandana and went back to fighting. I could hear her talking to the rest of the cabin.

"Go! Go! Go!" She yelled at the rest of the warriors as they fought some other cabin, that I still couldn't recognize. My eyes glimmered as the big girl yelled orders and slashed and kicked and made blood spill on the battlefield. The way she was strong, the way her moves were certain and precise, no mistakes. I wanted to be like her, i wanted to. Little did I know, that in a few years, I'd be just like the girl i was looking at that day.

"Mr. D, please!" I begged as the tears fell down like a waterfall. "Please, please, cure him." I touched Chris's cold hand as he murmured insane things.

"Clarisse, I'll try but…"

I fell to the ground, "Please! Please…" I curled into a little ball in the corner of the infirmary, my heart tightened, it broke. I had never felt such pain.

"Hey, hey, its okay." Chris touched my lip with his finger, "Just close your eyes."

I nervously closed my eyes, i felt my hand being touched by his and suddenly i knew he was closer than ever, I felt his breath on my face and then… I experienced the softness on his lips on mine, for the first time.

"Silena!" I touched her now deformed face. I cried as I watched her soul leaving her body. She died a hero. She died for me… The guilt took over, how could I let something so stupid…I was so selfish…How could i let her do something like this… I didn't know but… I touched her hair, and glared at my siblings.

"I'M CLARISSE LA RUE, THE DRAKON SLAYER!" My body burned with an unstoppable fire, i was invincible. I knew, in that moment, my father was with me. And nothing could stop me.

The rain made everything look more depressing.

"It wasn't your fault" Chris sat beside me, as I curled on the corner of my dark cabin. "She died a hero, she's with Beckendorf now."

I screamed and pulled on my own hair, i thought i was going to puke, the emotional pain was just too much. "I…I'll never see her again! And its ALL MY FAULT, CHRIS! CHRIS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

He tried removing my hands from my hair, he put his arms around me, and held me tightly. "Shhh…" He squeezed me tight and held me as I screamed and cried.

I woke up one day, and it just didn't hurt as much. She was happier now.

"Silena…" I whispered her name as i tried to send her the happiest thoughts I could think of.

"Owww…" I gasped in pain and glared at Chris, on top of me. "This hurts!"

"Its because its your first time, its mine too…" Chris said shyly, as he slowly and gently started sliding in and out of me, not entering me fully.

I shut my eyes tight, and held my breath for a few seconds, that seemed to decrease the pain. I felt my vagina walls stretching.

In a minute, it didn't hurt as bad and the pleasure took over.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, go deeper." I told him, relaxing my muscles.

"I love you." It was the first time i heard those words coming out of Chris's mouth.

I froze, "You what?"

"I love you. Yes, i do. I love you!" He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"I…yeah, I do too." I struggled to express my feelings.

"I'm pregnant." My voice echoed loudly in my head.

Chris stared at me.

"Its a girl, Clarisse!"

"I love you, Clarissa." I whispered in her tiny ear, still covered in my blood.

"This is our new home!" Chris told me.

"My baby." I breastfed her, i felt good as I knew my milk was providing everything she needed, the person I most loved in this world.

"I love you Clarisse." Ares said.

"You look so beautiful." Chris gasped as he stared at me, in my white wedding dress.

"I Chris, take you Clarisse to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Chris told me crying.

"I Clarisse, take you Chris to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forwards, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." i told him holding his hand.

"Honeymoon. Only the two of us." Chris's voice rang in my ears.

"Clarisse?" He stopped sliding himself in and out of my vagina. "Why are you crying, sweetheart? Babe, am i doing something wrong? Did i hurt you?" He alertedly inquired.

"No, no…"I whispered smiling at him while the tears still fell, "Don't stop. I'm crying because i love you. This is all too good to be true. I love you so much, i never want to lose you. Never ever." I grabbed his back and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"I love you, more. You won't ever lose me, i promise on my life." He told me, his thrust inside me slower now, "You are my everything."

_Flashback ended_

"Clarisse!" I felt something shaking me. "We are going to be late, come on, the taxis here already!"

I opened my eyes slowly, yawning, "Its already time to go home?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah, come on." Chris helped me up, "What the hell were you saying this night?" He asked as I put some clothes on quickly.

"I had a weird dream… I started seeing all the most remarkable moments in my life…"

"Was I there?" Chris asked me.

"What do you think? My husband and the father of my baby" I smiled at him.

He laughed.

**HOURS LATER, AT CAMP **

"Clarisse!" Bella stood up from the chair she was sitting on and hugged me. "How was it? Tell me everything!"

I didn't hesitate, there was nothing else in my mind, "Where's my baby?"

"Gee, slow down. She's sleeping." Jackson appeared from Clarissa's room.

"JACKSON! What the hell is he doing here?" I glared at everyone in the room.

"Chill, i was only seeing Clarissa, Clarisse."

"Don't fucking touch her, you brat." I wanted to spit on his face.

I ran to her room and Annabeth was there too, sitting on the floor playing with Clarissa.

I loomed over her, suddenly my eyes met Clarissa's. She squealed loudly and stretched her arms in Annabeth's lap.

I reached down and picked her up, i missed her so much, it hurt. My heart was filled with that warm feeling again.

"Maaaaaa! Eeeeeeeeyyyy!" She was screaming in my arms, i hugged her tight, close to my heart.

I thought i was going to cry. I didn't even care that Percy and Annabeth were there, i just wanted to be with my baby.

At night, for the first time in a long time, i remembered I was not only a mother, i was a daughter too.

I picked up a pen and a pencil and I wrote a letter.

_Mother, _

_ I know I promised to visit you this year, but a lot happened this year. Well, where to start? I've been doing okay, I'm really happy actually, at the time ago, I found out I was pregnant, from Chris, of course. I got married, last week, actually. I have a daughter, named is beautiful, looks a lot like me.I couldn't be happier, mom. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine living without her, she's my everything, my is very happy too, i can't believe this is all happening. I know that i am young, but you know how this goes, you were younger when you had me. Dad at first was mad, he even hit me like he used to do when I was little, i thought he was going to make me abort. But, he didn't .He's accepted her now, and you won't believe this…he even said he loved me. The wedding was beautiful, i was in a white dress and everything. Anyways, I'll see you sometime, mother. _

_ Clarisse La Rue Rodriguez. _

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

It all seemed so distant now, time flew by. I remembered Clarissa's birth as if it happened yesterday, but she was one now.

"Clarisse!" Bella came in the door of my house, chanting my name.

"Bella! Your hair!" Bella's long, wavy hair was now in a modern, chic, short haircut. She touched the tips of her hair, that didn't even touch her shoulders.

"It looks fabulous, doesn't it?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it looks great." I told her, everything looked great on Bella.

"I was needing change. I like it short." She fluffed her hair.

"Mommy" Clarissa came out of her room with Chris. She was such a clever, intelligent girl. She was one, but she was walking and already starting to talk.

I picked her up.

"Bella" She touched Bella's nose.

"Hey, Clarissa! Its almost Christmas time! I have a present for you!" Bella exclaimed then looked towards me, "Huh, this is what i came talk to you about." She handed me a pamphlet.

"Whats this?" I put Clarissa on the floor, she hugged my right leg.

"An invitation. A Christmas party!"

"I don't know, Bella."

"Please come on! It'll be fun!" Bella tried convincing me.

Chris hugged me from behind, "Bella! Your hair! Its so different! Wow! It looks so cool!" He touched her hair and put his arm around her.

I was really getting annoyed at him. Chris and Bella had been spending too much time together, too much for my taste. I was starting to think that something was going on.

"Really? You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, everything looks beautiful on you." He smiled warmly at her.

I made a groaning sound and walked towards my bedroom, followed by Clarissa. I locked the door behind me. I knew Chris wasn't doing anything with her, but i couldn't help but suspect.

"You… Crying…" Clarissa curled up beside me.

"No baby, mommy's not crying. Everything's okay, honey." I kissed her forehead.

"Clarisse!" Chris knocked on the door.

_A/N: LEAVE A REVIEW GUYSSS! If you have any suggestions or ideas, just PM me! Review, review, review, please._


	19. Chapter 19

I ignored Chris's knocking, unsure of how to react.

"Clarisse!" He called again. Clarissa slipped out of my arms and jumped out of bed, touching the door with her little hands.

"Daddy" She smiled at me, and tried to open the door.

I wiped my face, and smiled at Clarissa, i walked up to the door with a smile, for her sake.

I opened it.

"Daddy" She hugged Chris's leg, i giggled at her.

"Clarisse, look, let me just spea-" He took my hand.

I looked down at Clarissa, and gulped down my rage, "There's nothing to talk about, Chris. There's nothing wrong." I smiled, I knew he knew It was fake.

I held his hand for a brief moment and then turned around, trying not to cry or scream at him, thinking of the possibility of him being with Bella. I didn't want to fight in front of Clarissa.

"We're going for a walk." I said briskly, putting a coat on Clarissa, some gloves and mittens and combed her chocolate brown hair, that was starting to grow now, almost touching her shoulders.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'm needing some time alone, no offense." I turned around putting on a coat and taking Clarissa's hand.

I stepped on the snow, as i headed out.

"Are you cold?" I asked Clarissa, bending down.

"No" She smiled at me, showing me her little teeth, they were so cute.

"Hahahaa, you're funny, you know." I told her, caressing her hair.

"Hihi" She giggled, showing me her front teeth again.

I sat down on the ground, after i was several feet away from my house. I watched Clarissa play in the snow as i thought about everything that was going on.

I didn't think Chris was cheating on me, but i had to suspect. It all made sense actually. I was spending so much time with Clarissa, we hadn't had some time for us in a while. And you know what people say, if a man can't find the attention he needs at home, he'll go look for it elsewhere. And Bella was incredibly beautiful, seductive, hot. But she was a very good friend too, its hard to believe she could be doing something like that. But it seemed like when they were next to each other, something just was there, a presence, chemistry. I don't know, maybe i was just being paranoid. How could he? He wouldn't. I'm his wife, the mother of his child.

A scene started coming in my head. As i left with Clarissa to play in the snow, Chris and Bella were glad they finally had a moment alone. Their passion was uncontrollable as they ripped each other's clothes off, exposing Bella's perfect body. Her breasts, her butt, her perfect silhouette, being covered in kisses. Their bodies sweating as their juices start blending together. As i heard her imaginary moans in my mind, the tears started falling, he was mine. I felt my hand wet with something. I looked down, getting rid of my illusion. My blood was smeared across my hand, the illusion was so intense, i hadn't noticed that my blood was tinting the snow with red, i had been squeezing a rock and it cut my hand.

"Aw shit." I wiped the blood on my jeans, and wrapped my scarf around my hand, to stop the bleeding.

"Shit." Clarissa repeated.

I tried not to laugh, "No, no, no, thats a really bad word." I told her, smiling but trying to be strict, i forget that she imitates everything i do and say.

She shrugged, "Snowman" She grabbed a ball of snow and put it in my free hand.

"Thats beautiful" I told her, holding the ball of snow. "Here let me help." I hugged her, and kissed her cheek. I helped her build a small snowman, I loved that sparkle in her eyes, my baby.

She grabbed something from the ground and handed it to me.

"Whats this?" I asked her.

It was that stupid pamphlet thing for the Christmas party.

"What this?" She said with her soft voice.

"Its an invitation for a party, a Christmas party." I tried explaining it.

"Party!" She exclaimed and rolled on the snow.

"I think someone wants to go to the party." A shadow formed over Clarissa, it was Bella.

I shrugged, i didn't want to fight with her in front of Clarissa, but I also didn't want to act like nothings been happening.

"Are you and Chris coming?" She asked me.

I couldn't help it, "Is Chris going?" I said sarcastically, "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's spending time with him."

There was a startled look on her face, "Clarisse, what?"

"Please, don't act like you don't know."

"Huh, excuse me?" She made a bitchy face.

"You and Chris, come on, you can feel the sexual tension." I told her, trying to watch my language.

"Clarisse, no, what?" She seemed confused, "You don't think Chris and I are…?"

"Daddy" Clarissa said when she heard Chris's name.

"Look, just leave it alone." I noticed that Clarissa was paying attention. I picked her up and headed home.

"Clarisse! Clarisse, wait!" Bella tried but I didn't pay attention.

I opened the door to my house.

"Hey" Chris greeted me.

I waved and set Clarissa on the floor, she ran to Chris's arms.

I filled her tub with hot water since the temperature was so cold outside, I didn't want her to catch a cold.

She ran towards the bathroom already naked, i laughed.

"Mommy!" She hugged me, i picked her up and put her inside the tub and started bathing her.

I gave her dinner and put her in her crib, i stayed with her until she fell asleep, she was so sweet, i mean, if you did something she didn't like, she'd cry and bite. But with me, she was an angel, my baby.

Chris was doing the dishes, i went back to our bedroom and showered.

I was feeling like crap. I opened the closet and just pulled out the biggest sweatshirt that belonged to Chris that I could find. I put my hair into a ponytail and sat in bed. I collapsed, i cried. And cried. And cried. I cried because i thought Chris was cheating. I cried because I thought he didn't love me. I cried because my father was never what I wanted him to be. I cried because I worried about Chris making Clarissa feel like Ares made me feel. I cried because I was soon going to get my period and i was PMSing. I cried because i never felt like i was good enough. I cried because Chris and I hadn't been having sex for the last two weeks. I cried because…because… I don't even know why. I just smelled his sweatshirt and oh how I loved that smell, I loved him, I didn't want him to be with another, he was mine. He belonged with me.

I cried for about an hour, and then Chris knocked on the door.

"Babe, open up."

"NO!" I screamed.

"Clarisse, open this door. Whats going on?" He asked me.

"I DON'T WANT TO OPEN THE DOOR!" I blubbered.

"Why not?"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT THE HOT SEX YOU HAD THIS AFTERNOON!" I looked down at my scar.

"What the hell" He said, "We didn't have sex this evening."

"We didn't." I opened the door, "But you did."

"What the fuck Clarisse?" He stared at me and suddenly started laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, YOU FUCKHEAD?" I punched him on the nose.

"Owwww" He held his nose, "I'm laughing because i don't understand whats happening. What are you doing wearing my sweatshirt and judging by your face, you've been crying for hours."

"I'm having a nervous breakdown. Being a mother, being a wife, having you and Bella now, its overwhelming me." I curled up into a ball in the corner of my bed.

"OKAY, QUIT THE FUCK OUT OF IT. I'M NOT FUCKING CHEATING ON YOU, WOMAN. I LOVE YOU, I'M MARRIED TO YOU. I'M THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD! IT ACTUALLY REALLY PISSES ME THAT YOU THINK THAT I AM CHEATING ON YOU, OKAY? I'M NOT. PUT THIS IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD, CLARISSE. I AM NOT FUCKING CHEATING ON YOU. MOTHER FUCK." He screamed, and I started crying again.

"You two have been spending so much time together, and you keep flirting with her." I wet his sweatshirt with my tears.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around me. "I will be forever and only yours, I've always been." I felt a feeling of relief entered my body, I was so glad he was mine. "I can't believe you thought i would do that to you." His voice was mad.

"I can't believe you yelled at me like that." I laughed.

"Never doubt me again, I'd never do anything to hurt you, Clarisse. I'd rather die than do something like that to you."

"But, she's so beautiful." I gulped.

"But she's not you." He hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He kissed me, "You look very cute like this."

I hit him with a pillow.

"I need to say sorry to Bella." I told him.

"Okay, I wasn't cheating on you, but" My heart started racing, but what? "But, i was flirting with her, yes, because I was trying to get your attention. You haven't been giving me any attention lately. We haven't had sex or even cuddled or barely kissed lately."

"You were flirting with my best friend to get me jealous basically?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He looked down.

"We're both so stupid." I let myself fall onto my bed, Chris lied beside me.

"Almost five years, Claire."

"We've never had such a crisis."

"We've never had a baby before."

"Don't blame this on her."

"Shhhh…" He kissed my lips.

I kissed him back and we started making out soon.

"Yeah…" He groaned as I felt his erection on my stomach.

"Sex" I whispered in his ear.

And well, I think you know what happened after that. ;)

That night, when I went to sleep I started feeling a little weird, like I had to barf. I hate being sick, I hoped I wasn't sick.

"I think I'm starting to get sick." I told Chris.

_ A/N: I'd like to thank my friend, Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona, for always reviewing all of my stories! And please review guys! REVIEWWWWWWW_


	20. Chapter 20

"Clarissa!" I exclaimed, running after my daughter, "Stop running around. Mommy needs to get ready." She continued giggling and running around the house, falling occasionally. At that point, with everything that was going on at the moment, i felt like I was ready to explode. "Chris! Come get Clarissa."

Chris surged on the door, "We are going to be late for the party."

I looked at him, trying to communicate with him, "I need a moment okay?"

He nodded and picked her up, taking her out of the room.

I opened one of the drawers inside the bathroom and grabbed a pad, since today was the day i was supposed to get my period.

I sat down on the toilet and pulled my pants down, I looked down at my beige underwear, no blood.

"What the…" I checked the calendar, to be sure if today was the correct day.

I shook my head in confusion as I stared at my clean panties.

"Clarisse" Chris knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going!" I tried shaking the stress off my head.

Getting sick… Missing my period…I hoped this wasn't what i thought It was.

I brushed my hair and tried fixing my black dress.

I opened the door, trying to hide my paleness.

"Whats wrong?" Chris asked me, taking me by the hand towards the door, holding Clarissa with one arm.

"We'll talk later." I kissed his cheek.

I looked at Clarissa, "Snow outside!" She yelled excitedly.

"Yes, its snowing outside, so let me put a jacket on you." Chris dressed her with some extra garments to protect her from the cold.

I gazed at her, those beautiful huge eyes of hers hypnotized me. I thought about everything we went through, all the process that took so long. All the long nights spent awake, just puking. The insane cravings for the most bizarre foods. The huge belly that wouldn't allow me to bend or to even look down and see my feet. And the hardest part of all, no training. The pain of the natural birth, the blood, the pushing, the breastfeeding, the tears…I couldn't do all of that again so soon.

"I wove you, mommy" She held my leg.

"I love you too, Clarissa." I kissed her cheek and fondled her hair.

Chris, Clarissa and Bella convinced me to go to that Christmas party.

When we got there, everyone was dressed up and everything, i searched for Bella with my eyes.

"Hey Clarisse, you came!" Bella grabbed

"I have no time for this" I pulled her far from the crowd, as i kept an eye on Clarissa playing with Chris and Annabeth.

"What is it?" I smelled alcohol in her breath.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"No… Not yet." She laughed.

I shook her, "Listen, this is serious."

"What is it? Chill a little bit." Bella tried.

"I can't. I think I might be pregnant again.

"Shut up!" She put her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah…" I looked down at my feet.

"What? How…When? Clarisse!"

"I don't know what happened, I've been taking my birth control pills, but I missed my period this month and I've been getting sick… Ah Bella, no! Come on, not again!" I tried to hold myself from weeping.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." She hugged me. I glanced over at Clarissa, Chris wasn't there anymore.

"You're pregnant again?" Chris appeared behind me.

"You were eavesdropping?" I turned around to face him.

"You're pregnant again?" He had a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know…" I looked down at my feet.

"She missed her period." Bella told him.

"And you've been getting sick."

I buried my face on my hands, "Not again…" I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Maybe you aren't pregnant, Clarisse, maybe you're just sick and the period thing is a coincidence." Chris told me, trying to keep an eye on Clarissa playing with Connor and Travis and Annabeth. Connor and Travis had really been bonding with her, lately. That actually worried me, haha.

"I know what to do" Bella dragged me by the hand, "Come with me, Clarisse."

She dragged me to her cabin and looked for something in her sister's things.

"Found it" She pulled out a box, hidden below a bunch of clothes.

"What the hell?"

"A pregnancy test, Tracy's been having sex and she's paranoid, she keeps getting these pregnancy tests though every test turns out being negative." She handed me a pen like object with a test strip that extended out to one end.

I went to the bathroom and peed, i dipped the test strip in my urine stream, which seemed really weird to me. I waited a few seconds.

"I can't do it." i handed Bella the pregnancy test. "What does it say?"

She stared at the test, my heart pounded, i swore I was going to have that baby through my mouth right then and there.

"Two lines, yep, definitely two lines." She itched the back of her head. "You're pregnant, Clarisse."

I burst into tears, "What am I going to do now? Now that I started training again, its been great, I can't take it, to stop for nine more months. And Chris, he doesn't want a fat, round wife all over again. And Clarissa, what am I going to do? I am only one person, i can only do so much."

"I'm here for you." She hugged me, "Chris is here for you. And Clarissa loves you, and I know she'll love her little brother or sister."

I let myself collapse on the ground. "My father! My body! My warriors! What am I going to do? I have a big fight next week against an Hephaestus kid!"

"Clarisse" She sat down with me, "Put yourself together. You've been through this before. You know how it is. You were just like this, with Clarissa. And look at you now, you love her."

"I think one is enough, Bella, I can't raise two kids, just like this." I said.

"Well there are always other options, Clarisse, if you don't really want this baby."

"Other options?" I asked.

"Well, you know. You could always abort."

"What?!" I wrapped my arms around my belly.

"See, look at you." She laughed, "I knew you'd react like this. You just found out you're pregnant but you're already terrified at the thought of losing your baby."

"You're good." I told her, trying to wipe my tears off my face.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked me.

"I don't know… I want to go home. I hope Chris isn't mad at me."

"Mad at you?" She sounded surprised, "Why would he be mad at you? Chris loves all of this. Chris loves being a dad. Remember when you were pregnant of Clarissa? He was always so positive!"

I rubbed my eyes, letting tears fall again.

"Shh, its okay. Lets go tell him."

"I didn't mean to ruin your Christmas."

"You didn't." She hugged me, "I'm here for you, always." She kissed my head and offered to help me up, "Lets get out of here. Clean your face."

I bathed my face with the cold water that the sink provided.

"So…?" Chris asked me anxiously.

"Where's Clarissa?" I asked alarmed, looking for her.

"Travis and Connor are giving her her Christmas presents. What the hell, Clarisse, tell me!" He told me.

"I'm pregnant…" I cried. "I'm sorry."

"Ey, ey, ey. Don't be sorry, its not your fault." He hugged me tight, "I share the guilt with you. Besides, this is a good thing! We're having another baby!"

"Don't say it so loudly." I told him.

"Say it loudly, i want to scream it to the world." He laughed and kissed me, "HEY, LISTEN UP! WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY, GUYS! YEAH! CLARISSE AND I ARE EXPECTING ANOTHER BABY!"

I wanted to hide in a hole. The reactions form people at camp varied a lot. Some people seemed thrilled, some were making low, rude commentaries. Some looked confused, and some were so drunk they didn't even hear what Chris said. At least, I wouldn't have to worry about telling everyone. Many people came congratulate me, my cabin was mad, they wanted to know what was happening to me, having kids and a husband and forgetting all about fighting and training. Chiron came talk to me and gave me the whole speech again, the whole training speech.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chris asked a while after the congratulations and questions and commentaries ended.

"I just want to go home." I told him, "I'm cold."

"Okay, let me just go get Clarissa." Chris caressed my hair.

I glanced over at Clarissa, in her little red dress and heavy coat, with her little black boots, she looked so cute. Laughing and playing and having fun with Travis and Connor, unwrapping her presents and smiling around the bonfire.

"No" I told him. "Stay with her, she's having fun. You'll meet me at home later, so we can talk better."

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, i need to vomit anyways." I told him, trying to calm down, "Merry Christmas." I whispered and turned around going home.

I went home and just…

I took all my clothes off and took a hot shower, staring at the mirror and wondering how i didn't notice that i had been getting rounder and that my breasts were swelling again. I put on a big, cozy pajama and made myself a good cup of hot chocolate and prepared some milk for Clarissa for when she got back. I made an effort not to sleep, because I sure was getting sleepy, but i wanted to wait for Clarissa and Chris to come back.

Later that night, they were back. Too late for my taste, my baby was almost sleep walking.

"Go shower, I'll get her ready for bed." I told Chris.

"Was the party fun?" I asked her, while i changed her diaper and put on her pjs.

"Yee" She smiled at me.

"You are tired aren't you, baby?" I kissed her forehead.

She nodded.

"Come here." I picked her up and sat down holding her in my arms.

I fed her some milk and I didn't have the courage to put her in the crib. She slept in my arms, listening to my heartbeat.

I put her in her crib, with a lot of effort.

"Did she enjoy?" I asked Chris lying in bed, as i watched him change.

"Like crazy. You should've seen her, so cute." He told me.

"What if I don't love this baby as much as I love Clarissa?"

"You will" Chris lied beside me. "And I will too."

"I don't know how I feel about this pregnancy. I'm REALLY pissed because I won't be able to wrestle… again. But, it is what it is. I don't know, Chris. I don't know. I'm worried about raising two kids at the same time, Clarissa is still so small, she's only one year old. And I don't know how this happened, I've been taking the birth control pills and everything and I don't know why this happened. We really need to stop making babies." I told him.

"Wait a second." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, "Where do you keep your birth control?"

"White bag in the second drawer, white round pills." I told him, "Why?"

"Just a second" He told me from the bathroom, "Here" He appeared, "Clarisse, its out of validation."

"You have to be kidding me." Out of validation? I felt the anger come up. I got out of bed and punched the wall repeatedly. Chris watched stunned as I nearly broke my hand.

"Hey, shhh, this isn't going to help." Chris told me.

"I want to punch something, or kill something. I want to fight. I'm needing to express my Aresness."

Chris laughed and threw me in bed, "Your Aresness will have to wait a couple months to be expressed."

"I'm going to get fat and ugly again."

"That's impossible." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to have to ask Aphrodite for that gift again after this baby is out. Oh no, oh no. The birth again, no." I nearly started crying.

"We can talk to Alysa and ask if she can arrange a C-section."

"Just take my mind off this" I begged, crying, "Please."

"Don't cry, why are you crying? She won't hurt you, she's yours." Chris told me.

"She?" I asked.

"This time I'm sure, its another girl."

"I think its a boy." I told him, though i preferred another girl.

"What were we saying?" He crawled on top of me, "Getting your mind off all of this?"

I nodded. I tried forgetting all about this situation and concentrating on Chris, but it was hard. I hated to admit it, but I actually felt a little tingle of happiness inside me. That glory of being a mom, again.

"Whats going through that beautiful head of yours?" Chris buried his head on my neck and started kissing it.

"Nothing…nothing" I sighed in comfort as he licked behind my ear.

"I'm going to try and relax you, okay?" He said in a soft voice.

"Relax me?" I was surprised, wondering what he was going to do.

"Undress for me, please" He told me and went into the bathroom.

I was thinking he was pretty straight forward but i turned on the heater and undressed until i was wearing nothing but my wedding ring.

Chris came out of the bathroom in his boxers holding some body lotion, "Lie on your back."

I did as he told me to do. He started gently rubbing my feet, letting his hands slide through my leg, and focusing on my thighs, in circular moves, hitting my pressure points and relieving my pain. He massaged my back thoroughly, breaking the knots in my neck and shoulders. Then, slowly his hands started massaging my butt, smearing the lotion on. He spread my butt cheeks and ran his finger over my asshole, massaging it and then what he could see of my pussy. He told me to flip after a while. He started massaging my whole body, focusing on my sexual spots.

"Yeah, just like that." I moaned as he massaged my clitoris with his oily hands.

"Feeling more relaxed?" He asked me.

"Hmhmm" I moaned.

He spent a little more time focusing on massaging me with that great scented lotion, causing all my stress areas to break. Then, he started focusing more in the sexual areas. He massaged my breasts and my nipples, then slid to my pussy and massaged me until my fluids were leaving my body as did the orgasm.

"Now i'm thinking, something a little bigger than your finger." I bit my lip.

He slid his boxers to his ankled and inserted his penis inside me. I was very oily, so his penis slid in very easily, it felt so good. My vagina was wrapped tight around his big and hard cock, I produced low moans, that he caught in his mouth. He moved his tongue rhythmically, perfectly synchronized with mine. He continued going, we didn't stop to change positions or anything. It was all just so relaxing. He didn't fuck me hard or extremely fast or deep, he focused on the slower movements, wanting me to feel pleasure at every thrust of his, inside me. We kept it for several minutes, slowly appreciating each other's sweaty bodies. It took no time, and we were both cumming.

"You are so beautiful." Chris lied beside me, stroking my face. I felt something in my stomach, burning and then coming up my throat and a horrible taste invaded my mouth.

"Yeah, the beautiful here has to puke now." I got up in a hurry and ran to the bathroom.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! UUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! UUURRGHHHH! BLAAAHHH!" I puked mostly everything i had had that night.

I heard Clarissa crying, "CHRISSS! BLAAAAHHH!"

"I'm already here." He screamed from her room. "But she wants you."

"I WANT MOMMMYYY! GETTT OUTT!" I heard her from her room.

Oh my gosh. "URGHHH!" With all the puke coming out of my mouth and Clarissa's cries attacking my ears, i started feeling the pressure that being a mom of two would be.

_A/N: REVIEWWWW! Ik, it was a big flip in the story :P, REVIEW PLEASE more soon :) _


	21. Chapter 21

Clarissa cried for a whole hour nonstop, until I finished puking.

"Here Clarissa" I walked in her bedroom, finding a very disturbed and confused Chris trying to calm down our daughter, "I'm here now, mommy's here." I tried my best to smile.

"Mommy" She continued crying and crawled up to me.

"Shhhh" I picked her up and started rocking her in my arms, her cries started decreasing.

"How do you…How do you do that?" Chris stared at me, amazed.

"It's the natural tendency of moms." I smiled at him, fondling her hair.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying completely and was awake in my arms, her big eyes red and swollen.

"Imagine two of those crying at the same time." Chris told me, one hand resting on my belly and the other on my shoulder.

"Its going to be chaos" I sighed, "I don't know if I can handle it."

"You can, you are a great mother." I hoped Clarissa thought so too.

"I'm just twenty years old and I'm about to have my second baby." I shook my head worriedly.

"I'm not much older, Claire. I'm only twenty one." He hugged me from behind. "I can't wait for your bump to start showing."

"I can…" I sighed looking down at Clarissa.

"How far along do you think i am?" I asked him.

"Well, since we moved in together, we have a lot of sex so… Its hard to know, we should talk to Alysa and see if she can help." He said.

"We keep making babies, I think I'm going to reach out to abstinence." I laughed, accommodating Clarissa in my arms.

"I beg you, please don't." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"But seriously your sperm is so fertile." I turned around to face him.

"Thats why it's so thick, i think." He said, I shrugged.

I sat down, with Clarissa almost sleeping. "I'm so much more anxious this time. I want to see this baby."

I smiled and stroked my belly, Chris smiled at me.

I hummed a very soft melody until Clarissa was completely asleep and I set her in her crib, snuggling her with warm, cozy covers.

I yawned, "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"Already?" I was shocked.

"Yeah…" He took me by the hand and we both lied in bed.

I crawled closer to him and lied on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm cold" I told him, hugging his body.

He ran his warm hands under my pajama and breathed warmly on my neck.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

"So you're pregnant again." Alysa smiled at me.

"Yeah, but, i can't conceive by natural birth again, Alysa, I can't." I shook my head in denial.

"But this baby has to come out sometime, Clarisse." She laughed and stroked my back.

"I was wondering if you could perform a C-section." I smiled shyly.

"A surgery?" She seemed a little shocked, "Well, I suppose i could talk to my siblings and try to arrange it, but I've never done it before."

I gulped, "Okay thanks."

"Now, undress please, so I can check your respiration and performs a few exams. We received some new equipment since Clarissa's birth, including an ultrasound."

"Oh, an ultrasound?" I asked her excitedly, an ultrasound would make my life a whole lot easier.

"Drink these" She handed me three cups of water.

I drank all the water Alysa gave me, she told me i had to have my bladder full because a full bladder can change the position of the uterus by taking the flexion out of it and pushing it up so it is easier to scan.

She examined my chest and back with a stethoscope, she even took a sample of my blood. She then, opened a big closet ad took out of it a huge machine that she claimed was the ultrasound.

She plugged it in and told me to relax and to look at the monitor.

"I will apply a special gel to your stomach and I will glide a transducer on top of it. The sound waves reflected off of your bones and other tissues will be converted into gray images on the monitor." She told me as she applied the gel and then the transducer.

"Okay." I tried to take a deep breath and relax.

She did as she told me she would do.

"Look at that" She told me as an image appeared on the monitor. It was hard for me to decipher what that image was. "I think you're already on the beginning of your second trimester. I'd say your about fifteen weeks pregnant."

"Four months?! What?!" I couldn't believe it. "But…Where's my bump? I didn't even realize I was pregnant, its impossible!" I felt stupid, how could I not know I was pregnant, if I had been for four months.

"Well, every pregnancy is different. Your bump for Clarissa's pregnancy was huge, you could tell you were pregnant. But I don't think you are going to gain a lot of weight in this pregnancy. I know it seems crazy, but look at how developed that baby is, you have been pregnant for a while now, I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I have been so busy with Clarissa, I haven't had time to pay attention to myself…but wow…four months already…what the fuck…" I really was surprised.

"Look at that baby" She pointed to the monitor, "Its little body and all her features already forming, do you see it?"

"Yeah, i see it." I almost cried as I saw my child for the first time.

She pointed to a line at the bottom of the monitor, that showed and produced little pumps. "Thats your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my gods." I tried to hold my tears in as I heard its little heart beating.

"Your baby is very healthy from what I've seen until now."

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asked me.

"You can do that?!" Wow, I really was very behind in this technology thing.

"Of course." She told me, gliding the transducer to the other end of my belly.

"Yeah, I want to know."

I held my breath nervously, was I going to give birth to a baby boy or a baby girl? And in less than six months.

"Hum, its leg is in the way" She tried motioning the transducer. "Come on, baby, move that little leg." She laughed.

After a few minutes, trying to get the baby to move, it did. My heart started beating faster again. I wanted Chris to be there, but he was training with his brothers and Connor and Travis were with Clarissa, i hesitated a bit in leaving her to their cares but she really likes them.

"Okay, Clarisse" She smiled excitedly at me, "Ready?"

"Yes! Say it!" I tried relaxing and listening to my baby's heartbeat.

"You are having" She made a pause, "another girl!"

I sighed in relief, its what i wanted. I mean, I didn't really want a gender, but I'm used to taking care of a girl now. I couldn't wait to tell Bella and Chris.

"Oh gods, really?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh my gods, thank you." I thanked her.

"Not for this. Anyways, you can go relieve yourself, I'm going to clean things up and then we can talk about your pregnancy." She told me and I nodded.

After I peed, i helped Alysa get the ultrasound machine into the closet and we sat down to talk about my pregnancy.

"So, as you may know" She touched her neck, "I'm leaving for medical school next year, and you are being a great chance for me to practice. I've been studying quite a lot, so I have things that might be useful for you, that I didn't know yet, when you were pregnant with Clarissa." She smiled at me.

"Like what?" I wanted to know everything I could do to help my baby.

"Simple things. First of all, you need to carefully watch what you eat, whatever you eat, your little girl eats. You need to eat every time you feel hungry, avoid skipping meals, because you need to provide all the nutrients your baby needs. Focus on relaxing and enjoying your pregnancy, stressed mother have more difficulty in producing milk breast. Talking about milk, you need to drink a lot of it. Fish containing lots of Omega-3 fatty acids boosts brain power and is recommended during pregnancy. Make sure you get folic acid, found in spinach, eggs, legumes and liver, its good for your baby's developing spine and keeps its neural tubes healthy. Exercise is crucial, but no, not the exercise you are used to do, Yoga and low-intensity runs will do just fine. For back aches, try to maintain a good posture and sit in chairs that have back support. I think thats pretty much it, if you need to ask anything, I'll be more than happy to answer you." She spit all of that out, like she had been practicing it.

"Okay, eat healthy, relax, exercise, okay I can do that." I stood up and headed out, "Thank you, Alysa."

"Your welcome, and I need to see you soon, just to make sure that everything is okay." She smiled warmly.

I was happy i was going to have another girl, a sister for Clarissa. I wondered how she would react with a new baby coming. After all, Clarissa was still small and required lots of attention.

_A/N: Reviewww! Please review guys! Posting more soon :) _


	22. Chapter 22

I walked in my house, excitedly wanting to tell Chris that we were having a little girl.

"Hey honey" I walked in, seeing Chris with a devastated expression sitting on the couch, one arm around Clarissa.

"Hi, Claire." He said, almost whispering, "Hum, sit down." At this point I started getting worried.

"Hey baby." I kissed Clarissa's forehead and then sat down next to Chris, she smiled at me. This smile always saved the day, I'd never get tired of it.

"Clarisse, hum, I have bad news." Chris looked at me, and reached for my hand.

"I have good news." I told him, caressing my uterus.

"Please, let me speak." He held my hand lovingly, his eyes red.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Remember when we were talking about your mother the other night?" He asked me and didn't give me time to answer, "That she didn't answer your letter?"

I nodded, not paying much attention and playing with Clarissa's hair.

"We got a letter back from her address. But it wasn't from her, it was signed by a hospital." He told me, trying to catch my attention.

"Oh my gods, is she okay?" I asked Chris.

"Clarisse" He squeezed my hand, "Your mother had cancer some time ago, when they found out, it was already spread over her organs."

"She has cancer?!" I felt a sudden panic.

"Clarisse, your mother is dead." I couldn't believe these words.

I didn't know what to say or do. I started feeling dizzy, I felt confused, suddenly my vision was blurry, I was in shock, I collapsed on the couch. My heart sunk, it broke into millions of pieces. Its not like my mother was the best mother in the world, but i loved her, she was my mother.

"No…No… That can't be right!" I felt the tears wetting my face, my hands trembled. It was Silena all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse." He held my hand.

"NO!" I stood up, ran towards the kitchen and broke a plate by throwing it at the wall. It wasn't possible, I felt devastated, like someone struck a knife in my heart.

"Clarisse, no, stop!" Chris stood up, leaving Clarissa on the couch and started trying to stop me.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I threw another plate, this time on the ground, making a loud noise and causing Clarissa to start crying.

"Throwing plates won't make her come back." Chris approached me.

"SHE WANTED TO SEE ME! AND I NEVER WENT BACK HOME LIKE I PROMISED! SHE WASN'T EVEN INVITED TO OUR WEDDING! SHE NEVER SAW CLARISSA! AND NOW THIS BABY! AND SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed hysterically, nothing seemed to relieve the pain I was feeling. Its the woman that gave me birth, that gave me life that I was talking about. How could she not have even told me that she had cancer? How was that possible?! I felt like I was going to faint for a second, Clarissa's cries are probably what kept me sane.

Chris held my wrists strongly with his hands, "Its not your fault. I'm here for you, Bella is here for you, even Clarissa is. But you need to control yourself, for Clarissa. For me too, and for our new baby." He hugged me tightly.

I buried my head on his chest and cried with Clarissa, I screamed and cried. At that point, it seemed like everything was lost. That nothing had salvation. Honestly at one point, I wanted to die.

"Cry it all out, I'm here, I'm here." Chris kept telling me, as I screamed and the tears fell. The pain was nothing like I'd ever felt before. I had promised I'd go see her, and I didn't. Now, I can never see her again.

I grunted loudly and then continued crying. I was hysterical, the guilt was too much for me.

"Chris…." I cried.

"Come here, shhhh…" He picked me up and put me on the couch, sitting on his lap. I felt like a eight year old vulnerable girl, not a twenty year old mother of two girls.

"It hurts…" I screamed, trying my best to stay sane.

I felt like a zombie.

"Mommy…" Clarissa hugged me from behind. I wish that I'd have hugged her back, but I was in such a huge shock, I couldn't think straight.

"Baby, mommy isn't feeling very well right now. Go play in your room, please, okay? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Chris tried keeping calm while I screamed in his ear.

She nodded and ran to her room.

"Calm down, Clarisse, please." Chris fondled my hair while i kept crying and puling on my own hair.

And then…black. I don't remember what happened next, all i saw was black and then I collapsed on Chris.

I woke up.

"Chris I had this real fucked up dream, i came home and you told me my mom was dead." I opened my eyes slowly and saw a worried Chris looming over me.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, i sighed. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" I felt a small warm cheek falling down.

Chris nodded as in no.

"You passed out from so much emotional stress." He told me.

"I was trained to be strong." I hid my face on his chest, "But I'm not. I'm feeling like shit."

"You're the strongest person I know, Clarisse. He hugged me tight, "She was your mother."

"We…" I sniffed, "We're having another girl." What was a very happy thing, now was turned into news said in a depressing tone of voice.

"How can you be sure?" He asked me, speaking softly.

"Alysa got an ultrasound, we saw her, and i'm four months pregnant." I whispered, trying to hold my tears back.

"Four months? Already?" I nodded, "Wow…"

"And she'll never get to see her…" I burst into tears again, but this time, quietly and not hysterical.

"Be strong, baby. Be strong." He caressed my hair.

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

"Good morning" Chris's voice invaded the room, as he opened the curtains.

"What…time is it?" I asked him.

"Today you're getting up and going back to your normal life, Clarisse." He didn't answer my question and sat on the edge of bed.

I covered my head with the blanket, "I can't."

"You can!" He told me.

"I CAN'T!" I yelled.

"Clarisse" He took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down, "Its been two weeks now, you need to get out of bed. You need to go back to living. Clarissa needs you, she asks me whats been wrong with you every single day." I looked down, "I need you. And its cruel what you're doing, Clarisse. You're starving your baby to death, you're not eating, barely sleeping. You're always stressed. Its not healthy for her."

I wanted to get up but I was already so used to just staying in bed. I was a zombie, I didn't really do anything for the past two weeks. I still don't know why I got so upset with my mother's death, since we weren't super duper close or anything.

"Okay" I wormed my way close to Chris, "I'll get up." It was mainly because of Sophie, that was the name we decided to give our baby girl, I was worried I wasn't providing her the things she needed.

I got up and went to the bathroom. When I pulled down my panties, I saw something that usually I would want to see. But not now. Not today. I held my breath, trying not to faint. I looked down at the blood.

"CHRIS!" I yelled.

"Whats wrong?" He ran to the bathroom.

"Look" I showed him my panties.

He looked pale. Maybe even paler than i was.

"Blood" he ran his hand over it.

"Sophie" I whispered worriedly. "No. No. NO! I am not going to lose her!" I was ready to drop dead right there. Blood during the second trimester of a pregnancy meant danger, in most cases, the start of a miscarriage. Its all in the book.

"Quickly, go to the infirmary, I'm going to call Alysa." He told me hurriedly.

I grabbed a new pair of panties and put on a pad.

"Wait" I grabbed Chris's shirt. "Where's Clarissa?"

"With my brothers" He told me, "Go!"

I tried my best to go as quick as I could to the infirmary, in my green fluffy pajamas, walking barefoot on the snow.

I got there and lied on one of the beds, just waiting.

I felt a tear falling down my cheek. Suddenly, I forgot all about my mother, I haven't seen her in ages, what did it matter anyway? She let me become a year round camper. All that mattered now was my baby. My possibly dead baby.

"Clarisse!" Alysa barged in the room. "You're bleeding?"

"Yes…" I cried.

"Okay, stay calm, we aren't sure of anything yet. I'll go grab the ultrasound." She quickly ran to the closet and set things up as fast as she could. I mentally started performing CPR on my unborn baby.

"Clarisse." Chris barged in after Alysa and sat beside me.

I quickly took off my shirt and drank a quick glass of water. Alysa briskly spread the gel and started the process.

"Can you hear her heartbeat?" Chris asked, as I started crying.

"Where's her heartbeat?" I asked Alysa.

She moved the transducer around, but the pumps I had heard a couple weeks ago, weren't there. My heart sunk. It was just too much. My baby had died.

"I'm trying to locate it, but I can't…" She bit her lower lip, trying to think. She squirted some more gel over my stomach and started gliding the transducer. Still nothing. I wanted to die. "I see her, there she is, lets see if she's breathing." She pointed to the little baby in the monitor. She focused on the transducer on the spot Sophie was resting, right on the corner of my uterus, as if she was hiding, the pumps started being heard again. I sighed in relief. "Clarisse, Sophie is there, she's alive." I started crying happiness tears, the shock had been so big.

I squeezed Chris's hand and smiled.

"But i do have bad news, Clarisse." Alysa tugged on her surgical gloves.

I stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Sophie isn't developing normally, it seems like you haven't been eating enough."

"What did I tell you?!" Chris glared at me.

"You need to eat at every three hours, Clarisse. And all of that, that I told you. Or this bleeding, could become what we thought it was." She warned me.

I listened to everything Alysa said and then we headed home.

"Oh my gods, this was scary." I hugged his arm.

"I know, I know. Hey, tell you what" He smiled at me, "We'll go get Clarissa, and we'll have a nice lunch with everything you need. You check if your bleeding stopped, if it did, after Clarissa's sleeping on her afternoon nap, we can make some sweet love. I mean, if you want to. I know you are still kinda bummed at…you know."

"Sounds great, I do feel kind of sad, but Chris, life goes on. There's nothing I can do, I've been mourning for two weeks. i have a husband and two daughters to take care of."

"See? This is one of the reasons why I love you." He put his arm around me.

_A/N: Review please! I wanna talk :P PM me! _


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey baby" I called for Clarissa as Chris and I observed her playing around the lake with Travis and Connor.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She ran towards me like I had been away for a whole year.

I bent down and opened my arms for her. She ran towards me and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to fall over. I felt a warmth, the joy of being a mom.

Chris smiles at us while he talked to Connor and Travis.

I picked her up and walked towards them.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Chris told them.

"Nah, we love that little one." Travis smiled at me.

"Its crazy" Connor shook his head, "Considering you're her mom, she's so calm and…nice." I glared at them.

"We better go now, thanks for taking care of her, again." Chris told them.

"Bye bye." She waved at them.

"Bye Clarissa." They both tickled her softly.

We headed home and I had to eat this huge meal, with vegetables and fish and eggs and a huge glass of Milk, that Chris spent almost two hours making.

Clarissa walked towards me, as I sat on the couch, recovering from eating so much food. I stroked my tinny baby bump, lately it had started becoming a little visible. I still didn't understand how I hadn't noticed before. At first I was mad and annoyed because of this second pregnancy, but lately I have been so happy to be pregnant with Sophie, i think its what made me recover, at least, try to, from my mother.

Clarissa ran her hand over my belly, I think she noticed that something was different.

"There's a baby inside mommy." I told her, smiling.

She looked at me, puzzled.

"Your little sister, is inside mommy's tummy. She loves you very much, and soon she will be out of mommy's tummy and here with us." I tried to explain to her.

"Hmm…" She hummed, stroking my belly.

"You were inside mommy too, when you were very tinny." I told her.

She laughed and wriggled her hands, making her bracelet, that was also a weapon, shake. She looked at it for a moment, and I couldn't wait for her to be old enough for me to show her what it did and how to use it.

"Sit here" I invited her, "Come sit with mommy."

She struggled to get on the couch, because of her size. Chris helped her and she snuggled close to me, resting her head on my breasts, as she couldn't reach my chest yet. Chris sat on my other side, hugging me.

"Daddy" She called Chris, "I was tinny" She pointed to my belly, "mommy's tummy."

I laughed, "Yeah, you were warm and cozy inside my tummy."

She looked at me with those huge eyes, "I wove you…"

I wanted to cry, there is NOTHING, absolutely NOTHING better than hearing from your child that they love you. "I love you more." I kissed the top of her head.

Chris kissed my cheek, I looked at him and he touched my nose with his. He was right, I couldn't keep mourning over my dead mother. I had children to take care of. After a few minutes of stroking her hair and humming softly, she was asleep. Chris took her from the couch and placed her in her crib. Soon, we'd have to change her crib for a small bed.

As soon as Chris walked out of the room, I attacked him.

"Whoa, whoa" He gently tried talking, "Lets get to the bedroom first." He took my hand and ran to the bedroom.

"I'm going to give you such a hard time" I whispered as he lied on top of me, "I'm much hornier now than on Clarissa's pregnancy."

"Hmmm…" He kissed my lips.

I briskly pulled my sweatpants down to my knees and unbuttoned Chris's jeans, sliding them just enough so his dick would be out.

"Aren't we even going to undress?" He asked me.

"I think I'm going to explode, if you don't" I squirmed under him.

He brought his dick close to my vagina and put it in.

"What the…How the hell are you so wet?"

"I don't know, just fuck me…" I moaned, I swore i was going to explode if that ache in between my legs wasn't taken care of.

"Calm down" He stroked my cheek gently and pulled his dick out of me.

"I don't want to calm down, I want to fuck!" I insisted.

He laughed, "Shhh…Let me do this right.

"If you want me to undress, fine." I removed all of my clothes quickly and waited for him to finish getting naked too.

"There you go. I love seeing that beautiful body of yours." He kissed me, quickly adding his tongue to the kiss. \

"Your dick is so big." I grabbed his erect penis firmly with my hand.

"Its okay I guess." He laughed.

It really was big, Chris overall was a pretty good sized man.

"You have to shave, your stubble kinda hurts." I told him as he brushed his face against mine.

"I'll take care of it later, but first I need to take care of you." He kissed my neck hungrily.

I slipped out of bed and turned off the lights and closed the windows, Chris groaned.

"I want it dark." I told him getting back to bed.

"Anything you want, babe." He kissed me again.

I opened my legs wide, making space for him.

"You know your pussy drives me crazy." He told me.

I giggled and grabbed his back, trying to pull him closer to me.

He kissed me and put his dick inside. I moaned since the first thrust.

"Oh yeah….Oh…" I cried.

He got right to business, without wasting any time, he got right to the deep plunging. My body squirmed under him, moaning desperately. It felt so good, I wanted more and more of him. I wondered why at every pregnancy I always got so horny. But it just felt wonderful, not only the physical thing, but it brought us closure. Every time he got deep inside my body, with his lips kissing mine, I remembered that eighteen year old girl having sex for the first time, that old, insecure me, shy about giving her body to her boyfriend for the first time. That virgin that had never been touched before. Wow, it seemed so distant.

"I swear Clarisse, I'm the happiest man in the world." He groaned as he made an effort to go deeper and faster.

I couldn't stop moaning, wanting to scream but afraid of waking up Clarissa.

"I wanna be on top." I told him, and he got off me and lied in bed facing up.

I lied on top of him, but giving him my back. He inserted his penis again, inside me.

"Give it to me, come on…Awh, yeah…" I moaned as he grunted in effort and kissed my neck and ear. "Chris…aaawhhh…"

I could feel his sweat wetting my skin. The pleasure was so immense, and in a few minutes I could feel it coming.

I sat up, riding him, reverse cowgirl style.

"Oh, look at that ass." Chris squeezed my butt cheeks as I bounced on his dick.

"You wanna see my ass?" I told him and got off his dick. I got on all fours, with my ass up and face down, squeezing the pillow in front of me.

"Damn" He bent down and gave my left butt cheek a bite. He licked in between my butt cheeks, I moaned and he got right to it, putting his eight inches in me.

"Yes…awh…yes." And when he started sliding it, I thought I was going to faint.

"Are you close?" He asked me as I shook in pleasure.

"I'm cumming…oh yeahhhhhhhh…." I grabbed the pillow and bit it to stop myself from yelling. My vagina ÷≥contractions caused Chris to squirt a whole load inside me.

He held my hips as his thrusting slowed down, then he reached and kissed me, still inside of me, waiting for our bodies to calm down from the orgasm.

Suddenly, the door was opened, "Mommy." Clarissa's figure appeared in the room. I froze and blushed at the same time in embarrassment. I'm pretty sure panic was around there too.

I quickly got off the position I was and hid under covers, leaving only my head out.

"I can't believe you didn't lock the door." I glared at him, trying to kill him with my look.

"You were attacking me, I wasn't thinking about that." He told me, "She's one, she won't understand."

She just stood there, staring at me and Chris.

"What you doing?" She asked, struggling to say the words correcting.

"Nothing, nothing." I gulped, "Just go back to bed, mommy will be there in a second."

She stared for a moment.

"Mommy" She pointed to the clothes lying on the ground.

"Clarissa, please go back to bed." I told her.

She turned around and went back to her bed.

I hid under covers completely, "Oh my gods, we scarred our daughter for life."

"Clarisse, its fine, she's a one year old, she won't remember it by tomorrow."

I sighed and put on my bra and my panties, and a robe over them.

"I hope she doesn't ask anything else about what happened." I put my long hair into a ponytail.

I walked into Clarissa's room, nervous about the situation.

"Clarissa" I started, but she was inside her crib, sleeping like an angel again. She had learned how to get in and out of her crib about two months ago, but I feared that doing that she would hurt herself. I smiled and stroked her hair lovingly. I placed a very soft kiss on her forehead and then left her room.

"Already?" Chris asked me.

"She was asleep." I slipped out of my robe and lied in bed again.

Chris hugged me.

"See? She didn't even pay attention." He comforted me.

"I know this thing is going to haunt our future." I joked, laughing.

Chris pulled me close to him, I noticed he had put some boxers on.

He leaned in and chuckled. I gave him a quick peck, and sucked on his bottom lip.

I giggled, "I love the way you kiss." He whispered and gave me a quick peck again.

"I feel like a teen again." I laughed.

"Come here" He put his hand on my face and then started kissing me. I loved that, taking a moment just to kiss Chris. It had been a while since we were just kissing, no sex, just kissing. We used to do it a lot more when we were younger. His lips were hot, his tongue felt good, I loved his soft touch. I wanted him forever.

I hugged him tight, and tangled my legs in between his and continued kissing him passionately.

"Clarisse La Rue Rodriguez." He whispered in between kisses.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You don't know how much I love the sound of that." He told me.

I kissed him more and after a while I snuggled with him, under the warm covers.

We didn't need to say anything, the silence spoke.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please review for this chapter, more soon :) Any ideas PM me. _


	24. Chapter 24

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

I thought I was going to puke until my organs were out. After hours of hellish insomnia and vomiting, I could finally settle in bed.

"Chris" I shook my sleeping husband.

"What is it, Clarisse?" He seemed annoyed.

"I want my toasts." I told him, trying to not get him upset.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" He then looked at my pregnant self, "Ah…alright."

I suddenly felt a trickle down my legs, and suddenly the trickle became more, I squeezed Chris's hand.

"I… My water just broke." I wanted to start crying. My baby, Sophie was premature, I was only seven months pregnant.

"Oh my gods" Chris gasped and tried desperately to get me off bed, "I'm going to grab Clarissa and then we rush to the infirmary."

I kept telling him she was going to die, that her lungs weren't ready yet, that she would have internal bleeding in her brain, that she would be blind, because I was only seven months pregnant.

I didn't want Clarissa to be a part of this, so Chris dropped her off at his old cabin, I stared at the ceiling while a very sleepy Alysa applied a dose of corticosteroids to my veins, in an attempt of making Sophie's lungs develop quickly, before birth. At that point, I didn't care about the pain, I didn't give a damn, i just wanted my baby to be healthy. I didn't care if that took my life away.

Alysa tried to hide the panic she had in her eyes. Chris was trying to hold his cries, something I couldn't handle doing. It was enough to be having a premature baby that could actually die, and these pregnancy hormones were really getting to me.

"I'm going to give you the epidural now, sit up please." She demanded in a hurry. I sat up and felt a sharp pain as the needle penetrated my back, and the liquid was injected quickly, with little care. "That will make you feel nothing from the waist down.

I waited crying, thinking I was close to my baby's death, the Apollo cabin was whispering things in the corner of the infirmary, trying to figure out something that I couldn't understand.

"Everything is going to be alright, calm down baby." Chris held my hand.

In that situation, in that moment right there, I prayed to every single god I could think of, that they keep my baby safe and healthy.

The sound of my beating heart, boomed in my ears. It was all I could hear around me, It was so loud, i couldn't keep myself calm, I thought i was going to go insane. Never had I thought i could feel this way. When I found out my mother had died, i felt a great pain, but only at the thought of Sophie not making it, that pain was what i felt for my mom, multiplied by ten.

I didn't want to go home and have to explain to Clarissa, that the sister she was so excited about having, had passed away. I didn't want to go into that depression again, and this time there would be no motivation to get me out of there. I just wished my water hadn't broken like that, I wish I could've kept her in my womb, safe and warm, growing healthily at each day, and only coming out when she was perfectly ready. I could only think of her, of her breath, that wonderful sensation of seeing your baby sleeping, seeing that little chest moving slightly, up and down. Her first laugh, her first smile, her first steps, her first words… I just couldn't bare the thought of losing all of that.

"We are going to start, Clarisse." Alysa told me and Chris. "Can you feel this?" I felt a small pressure on my leg. I shook my head as in no.

After that, i felt a heavy pressure on my abdomen, but I couldn't feel pain. It was incredible, I felt people touching me, but my legs were numb.

I tried not looking at what they were doing to me, as they hadn't covered the lower half of my body, but I was used to seeing blood. I just felt uncomfortable when she cut the umbilical cord. I cried much more, when I saw that tinny baby coming out of me, not knowing if she would survive or not, her cries made me want to hold her, to be with her at all times, but I didn't know if I would be able to.

"She's out, Clarisse. She's out." Alysa breathed, relaxing a bit i think, and then reminding her self that hell wasn't over.

By then, Chris was crying, unable to stop the tears, she handed my baby to one of her siblings and sewed me up. I thought to myself that after the epidural stopped working, I would be in great pain.

The pain in my chest was growing, the anxiety eating my alive. My eyes frantically tried to keep up with my baby, wondering crazily around the room in the arms of the Apollo cabin. I tried to concentrate on praying, praying for her health.

Alysa sewed me, I still felt nothing. And after about an hour of crying in desperation, almost tearing my hair off, they handed me this tiny, tiny, baby wrapped around a blanket, crying. It broke my heart to see her crying, I knew it was normal, specially in those circumstances but it still broke my heart. I tried everything to stop her from crying, I offered her my milk but she didn't seem to understand that she had to suck on my breasts to drink the milk, she just stayed there, using them as pillows. I gave up and just held her in my arms, until she fell asleep. Alysa sat in the bed I was lying. The epidural effect had worn off by then, I could feel the pain of the cut.

"Clarisse." She stroked my leg lovingly, and spoke in a very soft tone, almost whispering. "In normal circumstances, if you were in a normal hospital and if you were a mere mortal, Sophie would be connected to dozens of machines." She tried smiling, "I think the gods have heard your prayers, its actually a surprise to me, that your baby is breathing by itself, she is so tiny. She weighs 3 pounds." She stroked my leg, I thought of Clarissa, that was born weighing 10 pounds.

"Is she going to survive?" Chris who I thought had passed out, finally spoke up.

"We are practically sure she will, but a little praying won't do any bad." She still whispered. I took a deep breath, telling myself that Sophie would survive, that she would grow out of this and become a normal baby. "She is a special baby, Clarisse. There is nothing such as taking too much care. She was born way too early, you weren't even on half of your seventh month. In normal circumstances, as I said, it happens a lot, and usually there's no problems, but we are in the middle of nowhere, in camp half blood, our resources aren't really that great, not really advanced like in hospitals, thats what worries me the most, I will pray for my father, Clarisse. I will pray for him to come down and help us if anything happens." I listened carefully, looking at the minuscule infant, almost disappearing in between the blankets. "She was born prematurely and specially exposed to everything she is, her immune system is very weak, anything you do can cause an infection. I'm going to ask you guys, for the next month or two, to the very least, not to touch her without disinfecting your hands. She's very delicate, she suffers from a weak case of anemia and suffers from Respiratory Distress Syndrome, which is the difficulty she has with breathing since her lungs are a bit undeveloped. I'm actually surprised she doesn't have any degree of Jaundice. I'm just worried she may stop breathing and develop Apnea, which is the condition in which she can't control her breath and stops breathing occasionally. I'm so sorry, Clarisse." She looked down at her lap, "She's also a bit unnourished, make sure to feed her vitamins, all liquid of course. And due to her being premature, she will have a bit of a difficulty in the beginning, with understanding what you say and how to even drink, its better if you pump out your milk, because I'm almost sure she won't understand she needs to suck." I started crying and hugged Sophie close to me, her skin felt cold, I wanted to help her.

"I'm here for you, if anything happens, just tell me. I'm going to pray for Apollo, I suggest you do the same." I couldn't process words, I was in too deep with the thoughts of my baby.

"Thank you, Alysa. For everything." Chris gave her a hug.

"I think you guys should be fine if you follow everything I told you, oh and don't take her out of the house, its actually not even good to take her out of your room, of course for these few months, she'll have in you guys' room, in case she develops…" I blocked my ears. I didn't want to listen to what she was saying. I wanted to believe Sophie was normal, she was healthy.

Chris insisted in holding Sophie for a while. And as I watched my daughter in my husband's arms, I started relaxing a little bit, but I knew the panic was soon coming back to haunt me. I dozed off after that, for a bit.

"Look Clarisse, she opened her eyes." Chris shook me gently. I quickly and desperately shot up, in case something had happened. i looked over.

"Give her to me." I ordered, and so he did. I held that little, cut thing in my arms. But it was the first time I was seeing her eyes. She hadn't really opened them for long. They were huge, specially compared to how small she was, the format of the eyes was exactly like Clarissa's. But unlike her sister, her eyes were of an intense blue, that drove me crazy. It was the most beautiful color i had ever seen. Her skin was paler than Clarissa's and her hair was of a darker brown, almost black. I wanted her to survive, I'd be with her every second of her life, if that was what was needed.

"She has blue eyes" I told Chris.

"So beautiful." He told me, stroking my hair.

I started crying. It was just too much for me. Not knowing what would happen next.


	25. Chapter 25

"Look Sophie, this is your new home." I spoke softly not to hurt her ears.

I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, as her eyes were mostly always closed. Alysa said bright colors or lights and loud noises could easily overwhelm her.

I closed the door behind me, staring at the empty house.

I walked to my bedroom and placed her carefully on my bed, i dimmed the lights, closing the windows and turning off the lights, only leaving the lamp on.

I started pumping some milk out while I kept an eye on the baby that didn't seem to move.

Sophie opened her eyes for a moment, looking at me, and then at everything around her, then her chin started trembling and soon enough, she was blubbering and squirming her tiny body around.

"No, no" I put one hand on her stomach, "Mommy's done here, I see." I picked her up and put the milk inside a bottle. It was warm, but not too hot. "Sophie, wait a second, I'm trying to do this as fast as I can." I was already noticing that Sophie wasn't going to be the same angel that Clarissa was.

I headed back to my bedroom and sat in a comfortable position for me and for Sophie and placed her gently on my arm, feeding her with the other. She continued crying at first but then she quieted down, as I started singing a soft lullaby. I was never too good at singing but both my daughters seemed to like my voice.

I just wanted her to be a little bigger, three pounds is so small. And I wish she'd open her eyes, those big blue eyes. She was drinking rather quickly, which was good.

Chris soon arrived with Clarissa at home.

"You see, your sister is very small, she isn't strong yet. So make sure to speak softly next to her, okay?" Chris tried explaining to Clarissa.

I heard their footsteps getting closer to us. He opened the door and picked Clarissa up.

"How's our little girl doing?" He spoke softly and sat down next to me.

"Crying a lot." I told him, as I still held the bottle so she could drink.

Clarissa crawled next to me and stared at Sophie. She looked and looked and hugged my arm.

"Aw, my baby's been crying?" Chris asked.

Clarissa frowned.

"Whats wrong, Clarissa?" I asked her, noticing her discomfort.

She didn't say anything.

"She's been drinking the milk just fine." As soon as I said that she spit up quite a lot of milk. "Uh… Chris, grab me a towel or something." I tried not moving so the milk all over me wouldn't leak to the bed.

Chris ran to the bathroom and then helped me clean my shirt. Clarissa just watched from the edge of the bed, I was afraid she'd get jealous of her sister. She was so used to having everyone just giving her attention.

Clarissa lost interest quickly and went to her bedroom, Chris peeked to see if she was doing anything she wasn't supposed to be doing.

I caressed Sophie's hair, and she started coughing and fighting to keep her breath stable. I didn't know what to do, but her face started to redden up, she gave one last cough, spit up a bit more of milk and then managed to stabilize her breathing. My heart calmed down, her face started getting back to normal.

"Aw baby"I gently patted her back, "I'm sorry, I wish I could've kept you inside for longer." She gave a long meaningful sigh and then relaxed herself.

"Oops" Chris wiped more of the milk from my boobs and blouse. He got comfortable and lied beside me, "I don't think we are having sex for a long time." He sighed.

"We are but…not the loud kind." I told him, remembering the moments in our honeymoon, where I could scream my lungs out during sex.

He laughed, "You can't stay quiet, I'm too big." He kissed my cheek.

"Stop" I laughed and kissed him briefly, "You're making me horny." He kissed me back, "No, we have a baby to take care of."

"I know" He put his arm around me, "We have two babies to take care of, not one."

"Talking about it, Clarissa's birthday is this month. I can't believe she's going to be two, already." Time really flies.

Sophie yawned and then got back to sleeping. I put her in her crib with lots of care and lied right beside it, in case she stopped breathing.

"I better go check on Clarissa." I told Chris, "Keep an eye on Sophie."

I walked to Clarissa's room, to find her playing with her Teddy Bear on the ground.

"Hey honey" I sat beside her, "Hmmm…I think someone's needing a diaper change." I felt the gross odor in the air.

Changing diapers wasn't my favorite motherhood thing to do but it was necessary.

"No, you know what?" I looked at her, "Lets shower you first and then I'll put some fresh diapers on you and already put on pajamas and have dinner." I tried giving her lots of attention while Sophie was sleeping, because I knew that whenever Sophie was awake I had to be with her.

I turned on the water to a good temperature and she already knew to get under it. I washed her hair with baby shampoo and then conditioned it.

She giggled and pointed at the bubbles coming out of the soap.

"Those are bubbles." I told her.

She clapped her hands excitedly, smiling and showing me her little white pearls. "Bubs!"

"Bubbles." I told her, laughing.

"Bubs!" She shrieked excitedly when she saw them floating.

"Say bye bye to the bubbles, because now its time to get out of the shower." I told her gently, worrying about Sophie in the back of my mind.

She smiled at me and hugged my wet leg, "Bye bye bubs!"

I wrapped the towel around her and took her to her room, closing the window so she wouldn't get sick.

I put her on the changer, and applied cream to her bottom because she had a slight diaper rash. I moisturized her skin, and it amazed me how I never did that to myself but with my kids, I was applying moisturizer everyday. I had learned some baby massage from that book Bella gave me and Clarissa seemed to enjoy it, she relaxed a lot and calmed herself down, which was good since in a few hours it would be sleeping time.

I put her onesie pajama on her and combed her hair.

"There you go" I set her on the floor, "Nice and fresh." I kissed her cheek and she hugged my neck.

I walked to my bedroom, "How's she doing?"

"Lost her breath once and then got it back, poor baby, she panics when she looses her breath." He told me.

I swear, I wanted to cry. I felt a bit guilty, like it was my fault that she was born before time.

The night was pretty okay, we had soup for dinner, which Clarissa learned to like and I had to feed Sophie at every two-three hours. Well, everything was okay, until Sophie started crying her lungs out for some reason. We couldn't find out what she was stressing about, it wasn't hunger, it wasn't her diaper, we thought it was because of her breath. She kept losing control of her lungs quite often. Every time it happened she got it back in a few seconds, but I sure panicked, and she seemed to be very bothered by it, as she kept spitting up her milk.

"Shhh…" I kept telling her, trying to comfort her, but all I got in response was cries and screams. She was as red as a tomato.

The night was hell. I didn't get ONE minute of sleep. She cried so much, she ended up choking and lost her breath, and she threw up on our bed and on me. And I didn't even get to shower, because she would cry even louder when she was with Chris and he had to go stay with Clarissa, who had woken up because of Sophie's hysterical cries. I tried offering my newborn more milk, but she didn't seem to want that either. I started getting frustrated, I was her mother, how come not even I was being able to calm her down.

She kept losing her breath as she cried, and then cried more. By 6:00 am, I was hungry, extremely frustrated, sleepy, stinking baby vomit, and I still had a crying baby that just wouldn't quiet down.

_A/N: Review! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, keep them coming!_


	26. Chapter 26

"Why won't she stop crying?" I held myself not to scream, so Clarissa wouldn't wake up again.

"I don't know, Clarisse." Chris itched his head, waking up from his nap. I hated him for sleeping while I took care of Sophie.

"Well, do something, because I'm getting really fed up." I told him.

"What do you want me to do?" He answered in a rude tone of voice.

I ignored and gave him my back.

Sophie started coughing and soon enough I was covered in baby vomit…again. She took a deep breath and then started quieting down. I grabbed a moist towel and cleaned her mouth the best I could.

"There you go, baby" I rocked her in my arms, "Shh…shhh…hmmm." She started getting comfortable and quieting down.

Chris had already removed the bed spread to wash and I finally got a moment to shower and clean myself up. I felt exhausted, like i would die if I didn't sleep. I lied in bed, without any sheets, but I didn't care I just needed to sleep. But as soon as I fell asleep, Sophie started coughing desperately, and the more she coughed, she started crying again.

"Enough of this" I picked her up and told Chris, "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

"Mommy" Clarissa who had woken up, was tugging on my sweatpants.

"Shhh…Sophie, please" I tried making Sophie stop coughing and crying.

"Mommy!" Clarissa pulled on my pants again.

"Wait!" I told her impatiently, I didn't want to seem rude but I had to take care of my screaming newborn.

I wrapped Sophie in a blanket and Chris helped me.

"MOMMY!" Clarissa screamed.

"CLARISSA!" It came out louder than I wanted it to, "I'm taking care of your sister, she's sick! Don't you see she needs me right now?" I regretted saying that as soon as it came out.

Chris gave Clarissa a warm smile, trying to make up for what I said.

Clarissa looked down and disappeared from our room.

I grabbed Sophie and headed out.

"Clarissa, we'll be right back." Chris told her as she sat on the couch, "Stay there, we won't take long."

It hurt to leave Clarissa alone but Sophie just wouldn't stop pestering us with her screams.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know" I answered.

"I have a strong feeling that we are letting something slip."

"Lets just go, Chris." I told him.

**CLARISSA POV **

Mommy had left me at home. Daddy had left me at home. Mommy ignored me, and all I wanted was to show her the sash I had made for my birthday. That was today. I didn't know how to write yet but my scribbles were supposed to mean, "Birthday Girl", I had worked on it last night while they were taking care of my new sister. And I thought they were going to say something, but they didn't even wish me Happy Birthday. They forgot about me.

I felt really sad. I thought Mommy didn't like me anymore, she just liked Sophie.

I curled up into a little ball on the couch and put my birthday sash on. I just wanted to be with my Mommy and Daddy for my birthday, nothing else.

Water started coming out of my eyes, I never understood that. Whenever I felt sad or upset, water would come out of my eyes. I felt a little pain in my heart, inside. And so the water kept falling and it kept hurting inside. I hugged the pillow and pretended it was Mommy. I held it tight, I never wanted to let go.

Suddenly the front door opened, I shot up, my face wet from the water coming out of my eyes, I thought it was mommy and daddy, realizing it was my birthday and coming back to stay with me. But it wasn't. I backed away, I had never seen those people, I felt scared.

There was a very nice looking lady, with long blonde hair and nothing on her seemed ugly. She looked really beautiful, perfect, like one of my dolls. She walked in my direction.

"Hey sweetie" Her voice was sweet.

"Who you?" I was still learning how to speak properly. I pointed towards the three of them, standing next to me.

"She doesn't know who we are?" A tall scary man said. He was wearing scary clothes. He was scary.

I backed off, afraid.

"Shh, Clarissa" The nice lady sat beside me and touched my hand. "You don't remember us do you?" She laughed. I thought her necklace was really pretty and shiny. I pointed towards it and smiled. "You like my necklace?" She asked, I nodded shyly. "Here" She took it off and handed it to me. I started pressing the shiny stones on it, amazed with the sparkle. "I'm Aphrodite." She smiled at me, her teeth were really white. "Goddess of love and beauty, I know you don't remember, I saw you when you were just a little baby, you look beautiful." She touched my curls.

"I'm your grandpa." The scary man said, he had a loud voice. I hugged the nice lady's arm.

"Don't be scared, its okay." She looked at the scary man with a mean face. "He's Clarisse's daddy."

I smiled, "Mommy!" I clapped my hands.

"Yes, your mommy's daddy, he's the god of…huh, war. He's name is Ares" The nice lady said.

I got up and walked up to the scary man. I grabbed his legs and looked up, showing him my new teeth. He looked really tall.

There was another man, he looked like daddy. He smelled nice.

"I'm your grandpa too, I'm Hermes." The man that looked like daddy said.

I tilted my head.

"I'm your daddy's daddy." He told me.

"Daddy!" I pointed towards him, wanting to say that he looked like daddy.

"I think she means you look like Chris." The nice lady understood me.

"Chis! Carisse!" I clapped my hand, keep in mind that my pronunciation wasn't that good either.

"Its your birthday!" The nice lady said, "Happy Birthday, beautiful!" She hugged me. "What a beautiful sash you have there."

"Happy birthday, Clarissa!" The man that looked like daddy hugged me.

"Yeah…that." The scary man tried smiling, but his smile looked strange.

"Where's Clarisse and Chris?" The man that looked like my daddy asked.

"Wid Sophie. She sick." I shrugged.

"And they left you alone on your birthday?" The nice lady asked, with a surprised look, "They left a two year old alone at home?"

"They didn't remember birthday. Mommy's mad at me." I struggled to say the right words.

"Sophie is premature, Aphrodite. She's having respiratory problems." The scary man said, i frowned at him.

"Still" The nice lady insisted, "No happy birthdays, no parties, no presents? Thats sad."

"Tell you what" The man that looked like my father said, "Come with us and you'll have the best birthday ever."

I thought about it for a second.

"Okay."

_A/N: Review please!_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: So, as I was having difficulties with writing this chapter, I asked my friend Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona, to help me. This is a chapter written by her, and edited by me. The following chapters will most likely be written by me, unless stated. I think she did a great job and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks, Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona for your help and for all the ideas you give me!_

CLARISSA POV

I wasn't so scared anymore. My grandpas and the pretty lady are being so nice to me, they are gonna give me a party! I wish mommy and daddy would have cared that it is my birthday but I guess not. My mommy has replaced me with my sister, she doesn't love me anymore and daddy doesn't give me kisses or call me his baby girl. I walk up to my Grandpa Ares and reach up for him to pick me up.

"Ares I think she want you to carry her…" Said the pretty lady to my grandpa. He looked down at me and I smiled the smile that always makes Uncle Mark pick me up and hug me.

"Grandpa Ares where are we going?" I ask and he looks at me covers my eyes and says "Somewhere magical baby girl where there are people waiting to give you the best birthday ever. With lots of presents candy and fun!"

I giggle and say "Your silly grandpa, I can't wait!" I was so excited because people actually wanted to see me and play with me and not Sophie. When my grandpa uncovered my eyes I gasped. The place was so pretty and shiny I love it. Grandpa put me on the floor and I ran up to a big statue that was gold and shiny I noticed that it looked like my grandpa Hermes.

I grabbed Grandpa Hermes' hand and pointed to the statue trying to say it's you and he smiles and say "Yup princess that's me and all my awesomeness."

I started to laugh because he sounded like Uncle Travis when he is trying to show off to Auntie Katie.

I walked up to the pretty lady and say "Grandma where are you?" I guessed she was my grandma because she is always holding hands and kissing Grandpa Ares like mommy does to daddy.

Grandma smiled brightly and told me "I'm over here pretty girl." She picks me up and says "Ok birthday princess let's get you dressed"

I smile and say "YAY WE GONA PLAY DRESS UP!" Mommy used to play with me like that. Everyone laughs and that's when I noticed that more people had come to see me and I blush and hide my face in my grandma's hair.

APHRODITE POV

She called me Grandma! She looked so cute when she blushed, now it's time to get her dressed for her special day. I decided to put her in traditional clothing and leave her beautiful curls down. I had Demeter string some flowers in her hair. She is just like a baby doll now. Clarissa is just glowing now she looks like she belonged in the ancient Greek times with us, Olympians. This look is hard to pull off, some of my children can't but Clarissa does it and doesn't put any effort in doing so.

I hear the door open and I see Artemis walk in "Hello Artemis how are you?" Artemis looks at me and says "I'm good I just came to give Clarissa a little present for her to wear" I watch as she put a tiara on Clarissa.

It looks like on the hunters wear, so instantly I pull Clarissa away from her

"What are you doing? She is not going to become one of your loveless hunters" I hiss at her.

"Oh shut up Aphrodite it's a protection tiara to keep her safe since those two damned demigods are not doing it." She rolls she eyes as she says it.

Sighing I say "Thank you Arte she will need it now let's get her to her party". When we walked into Demeter's garden I was in awe, Hermes and Ares had completely decorated it with pink and purple everything, I bet they got some extra help…Ares and decoration..no… I noticed that the table of presents was completely full and that Phebos and Deminos where setting up another table for presents and cake. When they saw Carissa come in they came up to her and fell completely in love with her, surprisingly.. She had them doing whatever she wanted. I was shocked because Ares' sons never obey anyone but their father. What made me happy is that Clarissa wasn't crying anymore now she was laughing and enjoying the attention. All of Olympus was here. Hades even brought my deceased daughter Silena and her boyfriend Charlie here to celebrate with Clarissa.

CLARISSE POV

I was exhausted we had taken Sophie to the infirmary only to find out that it's just colic. Apparently all babies got it, she just had it a little worse. When we got home I went to put Sophie in her crib and to get in the shower. Chris was in the kitchen making breakfast. As I looked at him, I remembered our young days, when we didn't have to worry about anything else but sex and enjoying each other, I sighed at the thought of sex. I couldn't help but remember what Chris had said earlier, about forgetting something. It was bothering me that I couldn't remember. When I got out of the shower I went to the closet to get my clothes and I noticed presents in a hidden spot. I picked one up and read the card "To our little princess on her second birthday, Happy birthday baby girl with love, Mommy and Daddy." I gasped and dropped the present running into Clarissa's room hoping to find here in there, playing with her toys or asleep when I see that i saw it was empty, I started to panic. I couldn't find my baby anywhere. When I finally stopped and sat on the couch I see the sash she was trying to show me this morning and I start to cry. I had been so caught up in caring for Sophie that I completely forgot that I have a two year old daughter that needs me too. I know Sophie needed my attention now, but so did Clarissa. Oh gods what if she tried to follow us to get our attention. I walk into the kitchen and start to cry.

CHRIS POV

Gods it was a crazy morning. I never imagined Sophie could be so loud. When we got home, I went straight to making food for Clarisse and me. I was about to start the coffee when I noticed Clarisse come into the kitchen crying.

I rushed to her and held her "Babe what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is Sophie ok?"

She starts to sob even harder and holds up a sash. "I remember what we forgot." She sobs then continues "Today is Clarissa's Second Birthday."

That's when I break down how could I forget that? She is my baby girl, my princess and I forgot about her. I left her alone on her special day.

That's when it happened, my two idiotic brothers Travis and Connor barged into the house with arms full of presents. "Alright where is our niece? its birthday time." Travis shouts. "Clarissa come out, come out where ever you are!" Connor walks to her room yelling "Come on Princess it's time to… Hey where is she? Chris Where is Clarissa?"

I look at Connor with a confused look on my face "She is in her room where I left her, when Clarisse and I took Sophie to the infirmary."

"No she's not I was just in there, stupid, and its emp… WAIT YOU LEFT A TWO YEAR OLD AT HOME ALONE?! Are you crazy or just plain stupid?! Even we wouldn't do that!" Travis yelled at me with an angry look on his face.

"We forgot ok! And now she is gone and we can't find her!" Clarisse yells.

That's when all hell broke loose. Not only did my siblings show up but the entire Ares cabin busted in when they found out Clarisse and I not only forgot Clarissa's birthday and left her alone but we also lost her.

"WHAT THE HADES? Did I just say you forgot you had another daughter?" Mark the oldest boy in the Ares cabin yelled. Within 5 minutes the entire camp was out looking for Clarissa. Everyone that passed me was glaring daggers at me. Little did I know that Clarissa was much loved by the entire camp. We had been out all day and we didn't find her.

The day had passed, and soon it was night and Sophie was awake, so everyone came in to see how she was feeling.

CLARISSA'S POV

I was having so much fun I didn't want to leave, both my grandpas were giving me what I wanted and fighting over who gave me the best present. Grandma was playing games with my aunts Artemis, Demeter and Athena. When the sky got dark auntie Arte had to leave, that made me sad. But that's when I met my Uncle Apollo he sang happy birthday to me, he has a pretty voice.

"Hey pretty girl my gift to you is the gift of song you will be have the most beautiful voice when you sing. Oh and new clothes" Uncle Apollo said.

I was so happy I got presents from everyone. I started to yawn but I didn't want to sleep I wanted to stay and have fun with my family.

"Alright Clarissa, it's time for you to go home." Uncle Zeus said.

I pouted and tears wanted to start coming out of my eyes "but I don't want to. Mommy no want me and Daddy no care. They no loves me. They only loves Sophie."

Uncle Zeus Picked me up and held me close. "Shh. It's ok, don't cry, don't cry how about this, you can come back whenever you what?" he said with a smile so that's what happened when water comes out my eyes I'm crying.

"REALLY? YAY!" I was so happy that's when he put another charm on my necklace it was a funny looking thing that was everywhere at camp and here. I smiles and said bye to everyone then I closed my eyes and I was home.

When I got there everyone was playing with Sophie. I went up to mommy and said "Hi mommy I missed you."

"Oh my gods, Chris, she's alright!" She called out for Chris.

He looked at me and then at mommy, "Clarissa!"

"Where were you?" My mom looked mad, I knew she was about to start yelling. Daddy sat beside her and Sophie.

"Clarissa, just…time to go to bed. We'll talk later." He said, I felt like no one payed attention to me.

But I did as I was told, I went to bed, and I could hear all those familiar voices coming from Mommy's room, speaking to Sophie, of course. I rolled my eyes and held my necklace in my sleep and dreamed that I was back with my grandpas and grandma and aunties and uncles.

_A/N: REVIEWWW PLEASEE!_


	28. Chapter 28

CLARISSE POV

"There" I caressed Sophie's head. It had been a while since the people had left, and she was finally able to sleep. "There you go, Sophie." I put her in the crib that was in our bedroom and wrapped her in her blankets and made sure she was comfortable and warm.

"Is she asleep?" Chris came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet.

I nodded as in yes. I let my body fall in bed, and I felt like I was going to sink through it. My body was tensed up, It had probably been one of the worst days ever.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Chris sat beside me and caressed my greasy hair. He knew the guilt from forgetting our older daughter was eating me alive.

"What in the name of Hades were they thinking, Chris?" I closed my eyes and tried to understand how the gods had the courage to just disappear with our daughter like that.

"They were just trying to give Clarissa a better birthday than we were giving her." He tried to explain, as his fingers ran through my face, massaging my cheeks.

"They should've said something. Scared me to death." I sighed and got up.

"I know, I was scared too." He let the towel fall down to the floor and started changing into comfortable pajamas.

"I just…" I started and grabbed on tight to my own hair, "I can't believe we forgot her birthday."

"With Sophie and all the crying, and everything, Clarisse, its impossible not to make mistakes, parents make mistakes all the time." He tried comforting me.

"I wish i could be with Sophie and with Clarissa at the same time." Even though Sophie is smaller and has health problems, Clarissa still needs me, she needs her mom.

"I know, Claire." He said as I undressed and got in the shower, "But she's sleeping now. We'll give her, her present tomorrow."

The thoughts wouldn't leave me alone, I would never forgive myself for this, and I'd care that she did not have an absent mother, like I had. In the shower, I tried not to cry, I tried to think that It wasn't my fault, and that both of them needed me.

"This is a horrible thing to say" I started, while I lied in bed with Chris, with nothing to look at but the darkness of the bedroom, "but, remember how good were the days when we didn't have children?" He looked at me puzzled, "Don't get me wrong, I love Sophie and Clarisse, they are the loves of my life, nothing could ever replace them, but wasn't it simpler and fun when we didn't have the responsibilities of being parents?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'm so overwhelmed." I felt tears coming.

I took a moment to remember when I would never cry on Chris's front. I was ashamed, now it was something so normal, I felt so comfortable with him.

He sighed and hugged me.

"We are bad parents" I cried to him, "We forgot our daughter's birthday and then we lost her."

He caressed my cheek, "We are not bad parents." He pulled me closer, "Look at how young we are, Clarisse. You can't expect us to be perfect."

I sniffed, "I still feel bad."

"I do too, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

I nodded and just focused on not letting the tears fall.

"We'll be fine" Chris whispered, "I know we will."

I said nothing.

"Remember when I found you in the Labyrinth?" I suddenly asked him.

He sighed and I couldn't see in the darkness, but I knew he was glaring at me, "Do we really need to talk about that?"

I rubbed my cold feet against his legs, trying to warm them up. "Who was Mary?"

"What? I… I don't know. Clarisse, you know I don't like to talk about that."

"I know, but you kept talking about Mary." I tried to remember, "You were nearly dying but I couldn't help but feel jealous."

"Clarisse, please. I betrayed my friends and family, and joined the dark side, do you really think I want to remember?"

I decided to just shut up, I knew Chris hated talking about it.

After a few minutes, I knew that we were both still awake. Chris crawled up to me and hugged me from behind. I let his body warm mine, and i felt his fingers brush my arm and run down my hips. I giggled softly as It tickled a bit. Chis cupped my breasts with his hands, and I let him but I wasn't in the mood for sex.

"We can't do that now." I laughed and kissed him, "Sophie's in here."

"Yeah but she's a baby, she's asleep and its dark in here."

"I guess, but…"

"I know, you just aren't in the mood." Chris said in quite a rude manner.

I glared.

"We haven't had sex in a while." He told me.

"We can't afford to be so self centered anymore." I told him.

"Soon?" He asked me, caressing my hair.

"Soon." I gently took his hand and gave it a kiss.

There was silence.

"It was a hard and long day, we should sleep." I suggested.

"Agreed." Chris's breath was heavy on my face, and then gave me a long kiss, which I fought not to break away of. It felt so good, kissing him, it got my mind off all our responsibilities for brief seconds.

He backed away gently, wanting to go to sleep, but in desperation, I grabbed on to his shoulders, "No, don't!" It came out louder and weirder than I wanted it to, "Please…" I whispered, placing my hands on his face and bringing it closer to me.

"Clarisse" He started, "I won't."

This conversation was really more intense than it could've been.

He kissed me again, and again, a little piece of heaven came save me from reality.

Chris's tongue slowly moved according to mine, it was warm, and it pleasured me like a night of hot love making would. The perfect description would be Elysium in my mouth. And as we kissed, my arms were around his neck, and he was on top of me, his hands under my back.

"I love you." He told me, as I finally allowed him to break our kiss.

"I love you too." My voice, weak.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Rodriguez."

"Mrs. Clarisse La Rue Rodriguez." I corrected him.

"I know babe." He gave me one last kiss for the night, and turned around.

I put my arm around Chris, spooning him, he turned his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then turned around and held my hand, that was around him. I pulled the covers up with my free hand, and managed to sleep, resting my face on Chris's neck.

I woke up with Sophie on top of my stomach, drooling on my chest.

I opened my eyes alarmed, and then, looking at those big blue eyes, just gazing at me, my expression softened.

"Hey baby" I chanted in a soft voice, "How did come here?" I picked her up gently and comforted her in my arms.

"I put her there." Chris told me.

I glared at him, "Are you insane?" She could've been squished by me, rolled onto, etc.

"Chill mommy." Chris sat beside me, "Guess who drank all her milk today and did not spit one drop?"

I smiled wide and hugged Sophie gently.

"Oh baby, congratulations! Who's my baby? Who is my beautiful baby?" I started playing with Sophie.

I was so happy that she had one meal! It was her first meal, that she actually did not vomit or spit out.

"Her respiration might be getting better." Chris told me, "Her respiratory attacks have been decreasing."

He sat beside me and I looked at him, and then at Sophie. I wanted her to open her eyes, they were so beautiful.

"I think she'll survive, Chris!"

"I know she is." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled at that fact that it was my milk that was making her stronger.

Sophie opened her eyes a bit, coughed and spit out a bit of milk.

I looked at Chris, "We spoke too soon."

"At least she didn't spit out too much." He put his arm around me.

Sophie took a deep breath and then closed her eyes again, I rested my hand on her stomach.

"She'll be okay." Chris ran his hand over her black thin hair.

I heard footsteps and Clarissa appeared, resting her head on the wall.

Her face was red and swollen up, from crying I assumed. Her hair was long and curly, but there was a big cut over her eyebrow, I could tell it had happened hours ago, because the blood had dried up on the deep cut, and around her forehead.

What had happened to her? I started thinking things.

I gasped at the thought I was having and banned it from my mind, it gave me shivers.

_A/N: Reviewww pleaseee! Was a boring chap, but we are getting there :] REVIEW PLEASEE! _


	29. Chapter 29

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Again?" I asked Chris worriedly, and so tired.  
Chris looked at me as if he was hiding something, he looked down. "Yes, she won't tell me anything, maybe you should try talking to her."  
I nodded and handed our four month baby to Chris. Sophie was getting stronger each day, she was still small, but she wasn't as fragile as before. Just like Clarissa, she learned to communicate with us soon, she yelped and shrieked all the time to get our attention, but unlike Clarissa, Sophie had a personality a bit more like mine. If you didn't do what she wanted, she'd yell and cry and try to pull on our hairs, at such an early age. But Chris and I were learning to cope with being parents of two, it was hard specially because of Sophie's health issues, which she still had, sometimes spitting or vomiting her milk, and she still lost her breath occasionally, but she was getting stronger and better.  
I glanced at my feet and then realized I had lost myself in my thoughts. I paced relaxedly to Clarissa's bedroom, and entering it to find Clarissa sitting on the rug, playing with her stuffed animals.  
"Hey Clarissa" I spoke softly, not wanting to scare her.  
She looked up at me and smiled widely, "Mommy!"  
"What chu got there?" I asked her, sitting down to face her.  
She said nothing, she raised her arms holding two of her stuffed toys and giggled.  
"Oh, I see! How nice!" I complimented her.  
She handed me one of her stuffed toys, I carefully stroked its head, and played with her for a short while.  
"Clarissa" I called smoothly, she looked up to meet my eyes, "Can you please tell mommy what happened here?" I pointed to a cut on her right arm. She had been getting cuts and bruises on different places on her body for the past months, since the day she appeared with the cut above her eyebrow, that was almost fully healed now.  
She looked at me curiously, then her look was directed at the window and then back at me again, "No." She whispered.  
I frowned, "Why can't you tell mommy?"  
"I… I no remember." She spoke, playing with her stuffed toys.  
I sighed, "Please Clarissa, tell mom what happened, I'm only trying to help you, baby."  
She let go of her stuffed animals and crawled onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her belly, snuggling her. I fondled her hair.  
"Mommy" She told me, "I don't know…Clarissa no remember." It amazed me how good she was with words at such an early age, and she knew how to manipulate me.  
She crawled away, I sighed.  
"Baby, time to go to bed, okay?" I told her.  
She nodded. I kissed her goodnight, and organized her toys, as she crawled in bed.  
"Goodnight, sleep well." I hugged her.  
I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me, as she closed her eyes. I paced to my bedroom.  
"I'm going to shower." I whispered to Chris, noticing that he was trying to put Sophie to sleep.  
I undressed myself and turned on the water. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was really long again, almost touching my butt, its color had changed since my pregnancies, it became a bit lighter, a lighter tone of my usual chocolate brown hair. And I took a moment to thank Aphrodite, after two pregnancies, my body looked exactly like it did before I had Clarissa, my breasts were bigger though, since I recently had stopped breast feeding and the milk was taking a while to disappear. I combed my slightly wavy hair so it looked less…wild, and tied my hair up in a ponytail. My feet touched the warm water, I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, having the first moment in a long time to relax. I took a few steps backwards so that the warm water from the shower would be hitting my back, but not wetting my hair. I squirted some soap on my chest, and started rubbing, causing foam to form. As I caressed my legs, they were furry and man like, I stepped outside the shower and took one of Chris's shavers and started gently removing the unwanted hairs from my body. After I was satisfied with the amount of hair I had left, I started rinsing the water from my body. I ran my hands smoothly over my arms, sliding to my breasts and tummy, I inhaled and exhaled intensely, and I couldn't help but slide my fingers towards the prohibited area. I massaged my clitoris with my index finger, rubbing it slowly, and being careful not to moan. I took a moment and imagined those were Chris's fingers, and the warm water on my neck, were his lips.  
I lost myself in my thoughts, and soon enough short moans were coming out of my mouth, I felt hands cupping my breasts and I smiled.  
"Got started without me?" Chris whispered in my ear.  
"Mhmm…" I moaned back, leaning on his back.  
Chris turned off the water, "Come, lets take this outside, you know I don't like sex in the water."  
"One of the things I hate about you." I laughed. "Chris, we can't…" I looked down, "There's Sophie and eh…."  
Chris placed a towel around my back and a finger over my lips, "Shhhh… Quiet… We need this, we're grown ups, we deserve it." He eyed me up, "Look at you, so beautiful." He removed the elastic band off my hair, letting it free.  
I blushed, "Noo…" I laughed.  
"Come, stop it." He moaned and took me to the bedroom.  
"Alright, quiet…" I giggled as we got under the covers. Chris's lips met mine, and at each second, our kissing became more and more intense, our tongues tied to each other, and our lips sliding in and out of each other's mouth, sucking on each other.  
I searched for Chris's pants in the darkness, and made it so that they were unzipped and unbuttoned. He shook them off, and I started caressing his shaft, over his boxers with one of my hands, the other, massaging Chris's hair. I felt him getting harder and harder against my hand.  
He sat up for a moment and removed his shirt, "I can't believe I'm finally going to get some." He laughed.  
"You've been masturbating, I know it." I sat up too and nibbled on his shoulder.  
"Its not the same thing, you are much better than my hand." He told me. "It has been so long, oh gods Clarisse." He ran his hands aggressively through my back and down to my butt, squeezing my butt cheeks hard.  
I didn't say anything, I just continued kissing his chest. I felt his hand pushing my head down in the direction of his dick.  
"Please" He begged, knowing I wasn't a fan.  
"We'll see." I told him and tackled him, making him fall on his back in bed, and me on top.  
I smiled at him, I knew he was smiling at me back, and I could feel our eyes meeting in the darkness, I leaned in for the kiss, and soon the face eating was back again.  
Chris slid from under me, and started kissing my ear, warmly and slowly making his way to my breasts. He cupped both of my tits with his hands, trapping my nipples between his index and middle finger.  
"You're so sexy…" Chris whispered in my ear.  
"No, you are." I whispered back.  
"Hmmmm…." He moaned lightly.  
It felt weird having sex with our baby daughter sleeping in our room, but we were needing some mommy and daddy alone time.  
Chris licked one of my nipples, I lied back and let him do what he felt would be better. I felt my nipples getting hard in his mouth.  
He held my hips and backed away from my body. I looked at him puzzled. Chris sat up, leaning against the wall. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me on his lap.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.  
Chris didn't say anything, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his dick. I leaned back against Chris's stomach, he kissed my neck.  
"Stroke it, baby, stroke it…" He whispered. I started sliding my hand up and down on his dick, he moaned lowly and opened my legs with one of his hands, making his hand rub my pussy.  
One of his rough hands rubbed my breasts, squeezing them, while the other, massaging my wetness, made me moan. It didn't take long for both of us to be panting and lying naked next to each other.  
"Can we please be young again?" I asked Chris, already tired from just masturbating each other.  
"We are young." Chris laughed, "Come here, love." Chris took my hand and drove me to sit on his stomach. He seemed to have frozen his look in my eyes, "Beauty." He told me. I blushed and lifted myself off his stomach and sat back on his shaft. He chuckled, "You know what I like, don't you?"  
I smiled and didn't say anything. I just started moving my hips up and down, making him slide in and out of me easily and getting more and more rapid. Then he helped me, when his thrust started, he shoved his cock inside my tight pussy like he'd never have sex again. Chris violently pushed me off him and he sat on my front, pushing his dick inside me again.  
"Yeahh…don't stop…" I whispered, as he rubbed my clitoris with his index finger, one of my legs on his shoulder.  
He was panting and trying to increase the speed and force of his thrust indie of me. It was so rough, that it almost hurt. He furiously smashed his head in between my breasts and shook his head, making me giggle.  
"I'm close, Clarisse." He whispered, still violently pushing and pulling his cock in and out of me.  
I felt a jet of cum squirt inside my pussy. I looked at Chris. He fell exhausted on my stomach.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I didn't get to cum…" I didn't want to sound like I was complaining, but I was.  
"Who said I was done with you?" He whispered and buried his head in between my legs.  
He started from my slit and made his way to my clitoris with a sloppy, wet, oral sex. The way I liked it. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over my reddened clitoris, that now, was popped out of its hood. He put two of his fingers in my mouth, wetting them and then sticking them inside my pussy hard. He kept sliding them in and out and sucking on my clitoris, I could myself getting insane with the pleasure taking over my body, it felt like heaven.  
He spit on my pussy and them kept massaging my clitoris with his tongue while moving in and out of me with his fingers. It didn't take me four minutes to cum.  
"Gods…Oh my….Ahhh…" I couldn't stop myself from moaning and soon his mouth was filled with my cumming wetness.  
I took a breath and fell back on my pillows, panting, my breath heavy. Chris lied beside me and put an arm around me, "You are the best."  
I gazed into his eyes. It could be my period coming soon, or just me getting crazy, but i wanted to cry. "Never leave me?" I asked him.  
"Never." Chris kissed me. I rolled on top of him and continued our kiss.  
"Come, lets eat something." I told him, wanting to stop the romantic moment between us.  
"Wait" He took my hand, "I have a surprise."  
I looked at him, waiting for him to proceed. He stood up and turned on the light. I looked at Sophie's crib, she was sound asleep.  
Chris brought me a white box, sealed with a red bow on top of it.  
I looked at him bewildered, Chris wasn't one who gave presents without a reason like that.  
"Go ahead, open it." He encouraged me, whispering still taking the cares not to wake up Sophie.  
I undid the bow, and opened the white box, anxiously. There were two pieces of paper, that looked like pamphlets on the bottom of the box.  
"Whats this?" I asked him, perplexed.  
He didn't answer me. I picked up the papers and tried to identify what they were.  
I read the letters typed on the paper. I gasped when I realized what they were.  
I looked at Chris, uncertain of whether to be mad or happy.  
"They are already payed." He sneered.  
"Chris Rodriguez!" I exclaimed.

A/N: Read and Review pleaseeeeee! More soon


	30. Chapter 30

"Why didn't you ask me about it?" I shook my head in desperation, both of us sitting naked in bed after the night's hot episode, "You should've asked me! How could you organize something like this without talking to me first?"

Chris grinned as if I had complimented him, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I sighed, grabbed my hair and fell back on the pillows, I couldn't help but giggle a bit in excitement, even if I was mad.

I tackled Chris in bed, getting on top of him.

"You're going to get me hard again." Chris laughed.

I hugged him, wanting to thank him for what he had done but not daring to, I rolled back to my spot.

"What about Sophie?" I asked him, "She's so young." I told him.

"Sophie is going to be fine, it is going to be ten days." Chris said it as if it was no big deal, he tucked my hair behind my ear, "Look at you. You need rest, we both do."

It was true, I was awfully tired, and so was Chris. But just here, between us, being a mother is harder than being a father. I tried not to laugh out loud at that thought. To clear things up, Chris had just given me a white box, telling me it was a present. I opened to box, to find two paper like objects. Two tickets to Hawaii.

"Besides" Chris started, "We still have more than a month to organize ourselves."

"But our anniversary isn't until like three months…" I told him.

"I know, but I was checking the weather, and I want us to get the best weather possible there, and that is in one month. The summer, its pretty hot there." He smiled.

A squeal came from Sophie's crib, I managed to slip some pants and a pajama top, I picked her up and gave Chris a nudge, "Go put pajamas on…"

"Hey sweetie" I touched her nose gently with the tip of my index finger. She shook her tiny arms in excitement and then wrapped her fingers around my one finger, I couldn't help but smile. She opened her mouth, exposing her gums and then pulled my finger into her mouth, and then biting it with her teeth less gums. I let out a soft chuckle, "Someone's starting to grow teeth, yes?" She continued sliding her gums on my finger, "Your gums itch, don't they, baby? Aw, I'm sorry." I told her as Chris joined me. Chris reached to grab her from me, I didn't want to, but I let him hold her.

I wasn't sure of what Sophie was going to do, both my daughters were very close to me. Her eyes searched the room. I thought she was going to cry and bite Chris or attempt harming him, but she didn't. "Put her in bed."

Chris lied her in bed on her back, and we sat beside her, one on each side. She rolled a bit, and then stopped, looked at Chris, looked at me, stared at the ceiling for a while and out of nowhere, opens that tinny mouth and lets out a giggle and a huge smile from ear to ear.

We couldn't help but laugh too, she was so pretty, so beautiful in fact.

"Clarissa looks more like you than Sophie does." Chris told me.

"She doesn't look like you either." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, a bit…"

"They look like each other, if you pay close attention." Chris stroked her black thin hair.

They did look a bit similar, they both had huge eyes, with curled eyelashes, and plump lips. But Sophie's hair was black like a very dark night sky, and big light blue eyes, her skin was also more like my mother's family, the french, with whiter skin. And Clarissa, had big blue eyes, just like Sophie's but they were of a caramel color, with chocolate brown hair like mine, and lips like Sophie's, her skin on the other hand, was more of Chris's family, Hispanic, as it was tanner than Sophie's fair skin. Both of them had beautiful hair, a wavy hair with perfect ringlets, that formed mostly halfway down their hairs, but Sophie's was still pretty short, so you couldn't see much of it, but I guessed it would end up like Clarissa's.

"There's formula in the fridge." I told Chris, he kept staring at me, "Go get it."

Chris got up lazily and walked towards the kitchen. I held Sophie's stomach gently with my hand and looked at the tickets to Hawaii, it was a good present for an anniversary, and we needed it of course. But was it really a good idea? I guess that didn't matter, did it? As Chris had already payed it anyways. There was always the monsters problem, and now, besides that, we had Sophie to worry about. Clarissa would be fine, but I felt like leaving Sophie behind was making me a bad mother, since she's kind of sick. With that in mind, I tickled her softly, "Mommy loves you so much. I love you more than anything in this world, yes, I do. Mommy does." She smiled at me and let out a small shriek.

Chris brought the bottle of milk, and I handed him Sophie. He placed her comfortably in his arms and started feeding her. I dimmed the lights, making it a sleepy environment for Sophie.

After a while, she was back asleep in her crib, and Chris and I, were lying in bed.

"Clarisse" Chris whispered, when we were back to darkness, "Do you think I'm hot?"

"What kind of question is that, dimwit?" I asked.

"Well, now that we have babies, I haven't had time to practice as much as I did before." It made me angry, because when he was out, wrestling, in capture the flag, anything like that, I stayed home watching our kids. I was the one who nearly didn't remember any fighting moves.

"Of course I think you're hot." I ran my hands over his muscly arms, they were well defined, and so were his abs.

"Come here" Chris put an arm around me and pulled me close to him, his smell was so good.

I sighed, worried about my other daughter. "Were do you think Clarissa is getting those cuts and bruises?"

Chris didn't say anything. "I was thinking…" I started, "Every time she hurts herself, we give her attention. And you know how Sophie's taking most of our attention, specially mine. I was thinking, do you think she might be hurting herself to get attention?"

"Self harm at two?" Chris asked me.

"No, just her instincts maybe. She's doing what it takes to get attention." I buried my head on Chris's chest, "I can't believe we are causing our child to self harm… She thinks we don't like her. We are such bad parents." And before I finished my sentence, we heard a loud thump, I shot up straight.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Chris.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, its probably some couple just having sex outside." Chris told me, and I chuckled, thinking of all the times we fucked, lying on the grass.

I ignored Chris's comment and stood up. I opened the window, curious about what could have caused the thump. I looked outside, all I saw was the night sky, lots of stars and other cabins. I saw no horny couples enjoying themselves, actually there was no one outside. I looked towards Clarissa's window from outside. I heard footsteps, but I didn't see anything outside. I shook my head, thinking I was crazy. But I knew I had heard the footsteps and the thump.

I went back to bed, Chris looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I hope its not what we think." I said worriedly.

_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE! ANY IDEAS OR THOUGHTS, PM ME! I LOVE CHATTING!_


	31. Chapter 31

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and walked in my house.

"Look who's here!" Chris chanted and Clarissa ran towards me and hugged my leg.

"Oh, mom is sweaty" I bent down and gave her a hug, probably leaving my sweat's odor on her.

Clarissa looked at me curiously, touched my forehead with her index finger and looked at the wet residue on it. She looked at it and then surprisingly put her finger in her mouth, tasting my sweat.

"Clarissa! No!" I tried not to laugh, and I cleaned her hand. "That's yucky, don't do that." I told her.

She opened her eyes widely, "Salty!" She shrieked and ran around the living room. "Eeeewwwww!"

Chris and I looked at each other and we couldn't help but chuckle. I grabbed a cup filled with water, "Claire." I held the cup up in the air so she could see. She ran in my direction, took a sip of water, gave me back the cup and ran around, playing again.

I walked towards Chris, who was doing something on the counter. I wondered how so many couples just lost the love after the honeymoon phase, and Chris and I were soon going to complete our third year married, and I was still so in love with him. I hugged him from behind, resting my head on his back.

He mimicked Clarissa's expression, "Sweaty mommy!" He joked, as I left a sweat stain on the back of his shirt.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, and then he trapped me in between him and the counter, and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Hmm… How was it?"

"I'm still pretty good, I cans still whoop your bottom." I told him trying to watch my language next to our children and, referring to getting back to training. I finally had gone back to practicing with my siblings, not everyday and not for so many hours as before I had babies, but I was back and it felt damn good.

"I know you can." He laughed and I rested my hands over his shoulders.

"You like it rough don't you?" I asked him, grinning. Chris arms hugged my back and he pulled me closer. I then, remembered our daughters were there, and I was dripping in sweat, and I wriggled myself out of the hot hug, leaving Chris with a disappointed face. "What you got there?" I asked him, sitting on the counter.

"Just cooking." He told me, chopping a banana. "I got chicken and potatoes in the oven, and I'm preparing fruit salad." Chris came up to me and whispered in my ear, "And a dick that's at your service…"

"Psst…stop…" I grinned.

I jumped off the counter, "Well, I'm going to shower."

I had to scrub a lot to get the blood and dirt off of my fingernails.

I walked back into the living room and picked up Sophie from her cradle. "Hello baby, how are you feeling?" Sophie took several deep, desperate breath, and I noticed I was putting pressure on her lungs, I pushed myself off of her. "Sorry, Soph. I didn't mean to." I held her vertically, this time gentler. "

Clarissa sat beside me on the couch, she looked at Sophie, and Sophie looked back at her.

"Sophie!" She pointed towards her sister.

"That's right, Clarissa." I smiled at her. Sophie wriggled on my lap.

Clarissa snuggled close to me, and I put my free arm around her. "My two girls."

Sophie frowned, I pulled her away from Clarissa, I knew she was going to strike.

"Hmmm…" Clarissa pointed towards Sophie's eye, "W…red?"

"Blue." I smiled at her attempt on naming the color. I kissed the top of her head, and not surprisingly, Sophie opened her big mouth and started screaming and soon the tears were falling down her cheeks, damn that girl could scream, she took a grip on Clarissa's hair, and pulled it, with a mightier force than most babies have. With that, Clarissa also started crying. I quickly started untangling Sophie's small fingers from Clarissa's curls, she had a strong grasp, believe me, and Clarissa continued screaming in pain. By that time Chris was already there, he picked Clarissa up.

"Shh…" He held her against his chest, while I calmed down my panicking baby.

I pointed towards our room, and Chris agreed with a nod. I rushed away with Sophie, and closed the door behind us.

"Calm down, Sophie…" I rocked her gently, "You can't be so jealous of mommy, Clarissa is my baby too, just like you." And then I felt stupid for trying to talk this way to a baby. But it was true, I knew why Sophie had tried to attack Clarissa. She wanted me to no one but herself, she was very possessive, and unfortunately and involuntarily, I was feeding that trait by giving her the amount of attention we do. But I don't blame myself, she's fragile, and despite her rebellious attitude and very strong personality, she was still physically gentle and not as powerful as she thought.

She yelled again, and her big eyes reddened as the tears fell like a waterfall. "Sophie, please. I'm here now, mommy's here, with you." I kept repeating that, until the words became a soft humming melody, and apparently relaxed Sophie, as her crying decreased.

"There" I wiped the tears off her cheeks, and she made a funny face at me. She had chubby cheeks and I could not get over how cute she was.

After about half and hour of Sophie's crying and our daughters' first fight, I lied in bed with her, I put her on my stomach, and took a moment to relax. I tried to picture Chris and I relaxing in Hawaii, just us.

"Finally, huh, Sophie?" I whispered, trying hard not to fall asleep.

Apparently I didn't try hard enough, because I woke up in desperation, hoping I hadn't crushed my daughter while asleep.

"Maamaaa…" She stuck out her tongue, while trying to speak.

"Oh, Soph" I smiled, "That's right, you said it right, mommy." I hugged her.

Then, I noticed something interesting. I smiled at Sophie, and she smiled back at me. I raised an eyebrow, and Sophie attempted to raise an eyebrow, but ended up raising both, I puckered up my lips, Sophie tried to do the same, I frowned, Sophie frowned too. I giggled and remembered the book Bella had given me in the beginning of my motherhood. It had said that my baby would try to imitate my expressions and words, but as that didn't happen too much with Clarissa, I ignored it. It was interesting.

I looked at a picture on my night stand. It was Chris and I, I was half way through my first pregnancy. I was standing in the arena, wearing my gear, although I hadn't touched a single opponent that day, and Chris was hugging my belly from behind, we were both smiling. I missed being pregnant. I sat Sophie on her crib, and reached under my bed for a photo album I had never stopped to look at. Chris had given it to me, when I was pregnant with Clarissa.

I sat beside Sophie's crib, and to my surprise she was chewing on one of her toys, and not crying so I would pick her up. I lied in bed, and analyzed the album.

The first picture in it, I was fifteen or sixteen. The first thing I realized, was that my hair was uneven, I remember how I got that "haircut." I was with an awkward expression on my face, sort of a grin and a frown at the same time, Chris and I had started dating and I was so shy around him. The pictures were in chronological order. The ones that called my attention, were the ones in where I was pregnant, opposed to what i thought, I thought I'd pay more attention to the fighting pictures. But then, I realized. I missed being pregnant. The sensation of a human being growing inside you, that comfort. Oh, how I loved it. I looked back at my first pregnancy. I had been such a drama queen about it. I couldn't help but laugh. It was just two years and a couple months ago, but I was such a child! I had been a virgin not long before I had Clarissa, i remember the day. It was on my eighteenth birthday, and it was also the first time Chris had told me he loved me, it felt so good. I wasn't prepared to be a mother, when I found out I was pregnant. And all of my threatens to Drew, now, would become gratitude, she changed my life. She added the most precious things in the world into my life. But, I was scared, I didn't want Clarissa, it hurt, all the nights awake, everyone judging me. I also worried about Chris, but i couldn't ask for anything better. Chris was an angel in my life, he was always by my side, always supported me, always was positive. He couldve just turned his back on me and told me he wasn't going to assume the child. But, he wanted her, when I didn't want her, he did. He handled my physical and verbal abuse, my worries, when I was freaking out because of my mother's death, my crap in general. Wow. Sometimes I just stop and think, I'm glad that man is my husband. But, when I saw her, when I saw that pretty face, those sweet eyes, chubby cheeks, plump lip, I knew i never wanted to let go of her, I knew she'd be my treasure for life, and I knew that…that everything would be just fine.

"Maama…" Sophie yelped in her crib.

"Ooops, almost forgot about you." i picked her up, "Ready to go back? Yes, I think you're ready. Behave Sophie, there's mommy for everyone."

_A/N: Reviewwww please! thanks for all the reviews last chap! KEEP THEM COMING! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! REVIEW PWEASE! SORT OF A BORING CHAP, BUT SHOWS CLARISSE'S THOUGHTS, WHAT SHE HAS IN MIND. _


End file.
